Wild Nerd's Strange Life Saga
by WildMath55
Summary: The first part of the first season of Gensokyo Freelancer's History. Yasei found himself facing someone he didn't expect on his mission. Soon after that, he decides to leave Outside World and begin his journey to Gensokyo, the world where legends become reality. This is where his knowledge about Gensokyo will be tested. Can he survive? Will he challenge Yukari Yakumo in the end?
1. Prologue

AN : This is my first Touhou Fanfic, and I suppose I could try by combining some stories that I know, like The Outsider by Savato93, Fugere Series by Vaati Star (I pick the timeline after Fugere Illusion : Life in Illusion), and Walfas Station Wagon comics. Please note that I don't own the characters, except my own character, which will be introduced in this chapter.

Touhou Project belongs to Team Shanghai Alice a.k.a. ZUN-sama.

Lucy Thesda (formerly known as Luke Thesda) is Savato93's original character.

Vaati Star has an original character with the same name as him/her.

Walfas belongs to KirbyM.

And some Walfas original characters below.

Mizutani Hotaru is Bluyidark's original character.

Arcluz is Arcluz77's original character. And Oliver Morales too.

Better introduce them here so you won't be surprised. I also included some of my thoughts about the stories above, mostly aftermaths with Arcluz as the only exception. And without further ado!

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Wild Nerd's Strange Life Saga Opening**

Yukari is thinking about events that happened past few years. First, Lucy Thesda ran away from SDM soon after she healed, with the help from Vaati Star. Because she and Vaati become friends when Mitakihara City got attacked by Walpurgis Nacht, she can't disturb both Vaati and Lucy. Few years after, she found out that Oliver Morales was drifted to Gensokyo as well, and when she tried to send him back to Outside World, Arcluz confronts her and says that Oliver needs a place to live, but Yukari was against it, since she stated that all outsiders tends to cause incidents. Most likely she stated it because Lucy almost ruined Great Fairy Wars. Then Yukari and Arcluz fight, in order to decide Oliver's fate. Arcluz managed to beat Yukari by using his every last strength and archangel powers, thus allows Oliver to live in Gensokyo.

Yakumo Residence, Mayohiga...

"Now that I think about it, it's been a while since that time… Maybe I'll go search some potent outsiders and see what they will do…" Yukari said to herself, until Ran, her direct shikigami, interrupts with a letter. "Yukari-sama, the head maid of SDM sends me this." She gives the letter to Yukari. "Hmm… This must be from that vampire. You can leave now, Ran." Ran bowed to her master and leaves.

Curious, Yukari opened the letter. Not many people who can found Mayohiga, and even less that have confronted her on Spring Snow Incident. She knows three of them, and this letter is from the mistress of one of them. When she opened it, she found a note.

"It seems you're bored. Me too. I wonder what happened to those two, but it can wait. For now, you don't mind if I invite you to SDM, right? We'll discuss what we must do there."

Yukari smiles, because she knows what that means. "As expected from those who manipulate fate… Very well. Perhaps a visit is in order." With that, she began her trip to SDM. Well, it isn't actually a trip. You know what she's really doing.

Scarlet Devil Mansion Front Gate…

Meiling is taking her afternoon nap, as usual. 'What a gatekeeper… Well, since I'm invited, I guess she wouldn't mind, then.' Ignoring Meiling, Yukari made her entrance to SDM via her gaps. And when she's inside, someone greets her. "You're here at last, Yukari."

"So, what are we going to do, Remilia?" She replied to the vampire, Remilia Scarlet. "A new strand of fate is forming, and I would like you to help me search an outsider that matches it." Now that topic make Yukari interested, because she already thinking about it just before she come here. "That's rare. I never thought that an outsider would have such strand." "And that's why I'm asking you to come." It seems Remilia isn't really bored. But Yukari is. "Okay. I'll try to locate this outsider. I also have the same intention." So, Yukari opened few gaps to many countries in Outside World, and Remilia used her power to locate the strand of fate. After few minutes passed…

"Japan. Adjust your gaps there so I can search whoever this person is." Remilia already found the nation country of the outsider. Then the gaps show the view of many cities in Japan. "I'm not really familiar with the name of the cities. Can you help me with that?" She is confused, which is natural, considering her European background. "Actually, I already found the outsider you're looking for." Yukari showed Remilia a scene of a person walking in the abandoned residence with one of her gaps. "Interesting. Who is this outsider, to be able to have such connection?" Remilia smiles, indirectly agrees with Yukari. "Just see by yourself." Yukari pointed at the person's uniform. Confused again, Remilia asked. "A police?" "Yep. And look like he's on a mission. I think I have a nice idea. What do you think?" Yukari rhetorically asking Remilia's assistance and the latter agrees. "I'm also thinking the same thing."

Tokyo, Japan, Outside World…

"Huft… Commander told me that Kazekage's movement stops at this area. Maybe I should look for every hidden and abandoned place in this location. He also has his bodyguards with him, so it won't be easy. But as the secret weapon of Japan Police Forces, I won't let them commit further crimes any longer!" The said person is talking to himself, deducting what he got on mission briefing. Who is he?

OC Introduction

My name is Sugaku Yasei. I'm the secret weapon of Japan Police Forces. And just like what stated above, I'm assigned on a mission to capture Kazekage. He is labeled as National Threat, since not even Japan Defense Forces could capture him. From what I've heard, he slays everyone who attacks him. But I know, such a powerful person must have bodyguards as well. It's only his tendencies to move alone that make him a feared criminal. And it won't be easy to capture him when his bodyguards are there as well. By the way, I'm a Touhou fan, too.

'Touhou fan? That might explain it. But why a police would be a Touhou fan in the first place?' Someone is watching him, somewhere in the other world.

"Phew… I finally found it. Who would think that this abandoned apartment has been used as headquarter…" Yasei remembers the reports of some activities in this building at the night time, and apparently, the witnesses were unable to report directly because they were spotted as soon as they passed the area, and that's why Japan Police Forces homepage is filled with these reports. Most polices tend to ignore that report, but he always read it, and patrolled there when he has no mission, until now, when Kazekage is moving again and stops in this area. "Okay. It's time to strike!"

Let's see what Yukari and Remilia has to say about this.

"Hm… He intended to strike their base alone… He must be an exceptional officer, for sure." Yukari summarized what she saw. "Then we can see what he's made of." Remilia is more interested to Yasei.

Kazekage's Headquarter…

Yasei managed to enter the building undetected. Then he checked his firearms. 'Good thing commander told us to always bring firearms and ammunition in case we dragged into a gun fight.' He relieved because everything is in order. He took his Night Hawks (a skin of IMI Desert Eagle), and load the ammo. That is, until he heard a voice. "An intruder is here!" It's a bad news for him. 'Dang! I've been spotted! My bad tendencies to reload in open area… No other choice, then.' Knowing that he can't run when he's spotted, he decided to act like a surrendering prisoner. "You got me. What will you do to every intruder you found?" The guard says, "Kazekage's order is to eliminate anyone who threatens his life." That's when Yasei is smirking. "Order, you say? Good grief… I thought his guards are very strong…"

It even managed to catch Yukari off-guard.

'He's smirking at the guard?' Of course she would be curious like that. Why? She already knows the answer, as she sensed a great potential inside him.

What will happen?

"Just so you know, I'm not your original intruder." Yasei warned the guard. "What?! You won't get away from this!" Then the guard sounded an alarm. Few seconds later, he is surrounded. "Let's see how you fare against all of us at once." That only made his smirk wider. "Is that so? I'd like to see what Kazekage's elite guards made of. And then, without further ado!" "Whoa?!" The alarm guard is knocked out soon after Yasei dashes to his direction and gave him a blow. This infuriates the other guards, and they attacking Yasei all at once, only to see him evades all of them in ridiculous speed. "Low rank guards won't win against me, even if they're Kazekage's guards." Soon after that, he knocked out all of the remaining guards. "I'll be the one who beat your boss, as the secret weapon of Japan Police Forces. Don't forget that." Then he continues his dash to Kazekage's Chamber. It won't be easy because the more he advances, the stronger the guards.

Let's back to Gensokyo for now.

"Not bad. He could be compared with lesser tengu in speed. And his combat skill is indeed exceptional." That's a fluid comment from Remilia. "Do you really think so?" Yukari asked sarcastically. "That's just you. I mean this human is able to run 20 meters in less than a second and even able to retain that speed on combat." Now it's a comment jab. And Yukari agreed to it. "I suppose so. What's your planning?" "Why don't we send Sakuya there? I'm sure this could be interesting." Just after Remilia done with that, a voice responded her. "Is that your demand, mistress?" Unfazed, Remilia answers the voice and give it an order. "Yes. Yukari will teleport you to Outside World, and you must take care of this Kazekage, then you will face the outsider we mention before." "As you wish." It turned out to be a maid standing besides Remilia. Then Yukari opens the gap that leads to the chamber, and the maid enters it. 'Sorry, outsider. But we will test you to see if you fit to live in Gensokyo or not. Good luck.'

Kazekage's Chamber…

Hearing a big fuss on the lower floors, Kazekage sensed a strong intruder trying to harm him. "It seems I must take care of this intruder alone…" But he was interrupted. "Not so fast! He's our target." Turning back, he only sees the shadows, but he can sense a presence. "Who are you?!" The shadow answers in cold voice. "Not important. And my mistress doesn't want anyone not related to our world." And then…

Time Sign "Private Square"!

"Whoa?!" The time stops, and he also affected with it. "What a bother... Luckily he doesn't have any special powers." Looking for a place to hid Kazekage, the shadow found his wardrobe. "I'll lock him here."

What will happened to Kazekage? And did Yasei managed to reach Kazekage's Chamber?

AN : Phew... Finally I'm done with this prologue. It's very hard to write. I even need many months to finally able to pick the good timeline for this story. The detail is on first AN. As always, the author needs some reviews in order to be able to improve. For note, I already have planning to make a long run story for Sugaku Yasei. Why not Yasei Sugaku? I think using his name's romaji is more appealing. I did tell you that he will be introduced in this story, right? That's your answer. Then, please leave some review and let me know what is lacking. And thanks for someone that scolds me before. See you on another chapter!


	2. Fate Strands of the Outsider

AN : Okay. This is the first chapter of my first Fanfic. For warning, as my OC, Yasei, stated in Prologue, he won't be an easy target to catch. Seems this even applies to Gensokyo girls as well… But I didn't intend to make him become Gappy Stu. You know your typical outsider has abundant knowledge about Gensokyo. Lucy Thesda is one of them. For details, read The Outsider Fanfic by Savato93. This time, I'm trying to apply it on a scenario when one of Gensokyo girls engaged Yasei in Outside World. (Outside World?! You've gotta be kidding me! Isn't it the other ways around?) I did expect you would ask that, so I add the brackets. Seems this idea is pretty rare. Previously, we already see Yasei's combat ability. As Remilia said, his speed is ridiculous to humans, because Usain Bolt only managed to reach 100 meters in 9.63 seconds, while Yasei only need 5 seconds. Then how about Kazekage? He's merely a jumping stone for this story. Though he is army slayer, he isn't immune to manipulation powers. Did I write too much? Sorry. I'm trying to answer all confusions considering this is my first Fanfic story. For reminder, I don't own Touhou Project, Lucy Thesda, Vaati Star, and Walfas characters like Mizutani Hotaru, Arcluz, and Oliver Morales. All of them belong to their respective authors. I already write it in Prologue. Then, let's continue this Fanfic story. Without further ado!

 **Wild Nerd's Strange Life Saga Chapter 1**

 **Fate Strands of the Outsider**

Previously…

Yukari was bored because she has nothing to do, until she got an invitation letter from the Scarlet Devil, Remilia Scarlet. She goes there as soon as possible. With her gaps, that is. Yukari even checked the front gate, just in case Meiling is awake. When she found Meiling is doing her afternoon nap (reference in Touhou Wiki), she ignored the latter and going inside. There, she was greeted by Remilia herself, and told that an outsider has a strand of fate that symbolize the connection with Gensokyo. Meanwhile, Yasei was assigned on mission to capture Kazekage, the National Threat criminal. When he founds Kazekage's HQ, he intended to strike alone, but he's spotted by a guard. That forces him to fight his way until he reaches the Chamber. He didn't know that Kazekage is already defeated and that he was being watched from the start...

Doors to Kazekage's Chamber…

Yasei fought his way until he reached this place. Then he checked his equipment condition and realized that his ammunition is still full. "Finally... I never thought that his guards could be this much... And they even have firearms too… Good thing I can hold myself to not shoot them. I bet this is the door to his chamber. Before that, I must change my outfit first. Now where's the restroom…"

Restroom? Wait, what's he planning? Few minutes after…

"Good. I like this school outfit better. The police uniform I get is really stiff that I could barely able to avoid those guards. All right. Time for the Final Boss!" So that's why… Yasei needs more mobility.

Inside, he found no one. The room seems deserted, yet neatly cleaned. It's very strange, indeed. 'Did Kazekage has his own right hand? We'll see about that.' With that thought in mind, he searches the room for all possible hiding places. That, until something sharp hits his back. Yasei instantly knew a bladed weapon is pointed at him. 'Now a threat?' He instinctually dashes, and turning back, only to see a surprising sight. "Whoa?!"

Yasei saw a maid in front of him, with her face concealed.

"Surprised? I already took care of your target, so don't worry. Besides, my mistress would like to see what you got." 'Wait, she beat Kazekage while I'm fighting my way here?!' With that thought in mind, he began to compare the references he got from Touhou Wiki. 'Let's see… Bladed weapon pointed at my back, a maid that got an order from her mistress, then white and blue French maid uniform… Dang!' Fear that he is dreaming, he slaps himself in the right cheek. But the maid didn't disappear. "I can assure you, this isn't imagination."

Then she steps forward, allowing Yasei to see her previously hidden face.

"I know. I already confirmed it earlier. Who would think that Gensokyo really exist…" Yasei hesitantly admitted it, knowing that he's not dreaming. "How do you know?" The maid is quite surprised to the fact that Yasei remains unfazed even after she showed herself. Then the latter showed his deduction skills. "First, from the fact that you're here. I suppose this must be the work of Yukari Yakumo, one of Gensokyo Sages. Second, your outfit. White and blue French maid uniform of SDM. Only the head maid that wears it. This leads to my last conclusion. Since I was hit by bladed weapon, you must be the one who beat Kazekage. That's how I know it from the current situation." "You got it right." The maid nods, amazed with Yasei's summary. "Then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sugaku Yasei, and I'm Nerd Ace Hunter." And this is when the deduction comes to light. "Just to be sure, am I the one that Yukari and your mistress looking for, Head Maid of SDM, Sakuya Izayoi?"

It actually works too well that even Sakuya, the maid mentioned, almost lost her composure.

'He even knows my name… Look like mistress is right.' But she managed to stay calm. "Indeed. But the order I receive is to test what you got. Let's see how you fare against one of Touhou Top 4!" Without a single warning, Sakuya throws her knives directly to Yasei. "Whoa?!" Thanks to his ridiculous speed, Yasei managed to evade the knives easily. "Really you… I won't complain though, since this is Gensokyo's way of greeting. But are you sure this is not Yukari's test?" Then he equips his Night Hawks, retaliates and shoots Sakuya, but she managed to evade it with you-know-what. "Sorry to say, but Yukari also has interest in you as well, so you could say it like that." Yasei is somehow unaffected, as he was able to see his bullet projectiles stops midair. 'Darn you, Yukari…' He mumbled in his mind, and then continues his fight with Sakuya.

Scarlet Devil Mansion, Gensokyo…

"He found me." Yukari speaks in a sudden. "How?" Seems Remilia didn't follow. "His deduction rivals that of a certain famous lawyer. The only exception is, he has abundant knowledge about us." Yukari talking about yet another event happened in past few years. "Well, he is the one who has the strand of fate, so that must be expected. And I think this strand will grow larger and longer after we invite him." Remilia finally understand what Yukari means. "Certainly. By the way, what happened to those two now?" Now they will talk about the main event. "Ah, you still remember them. Apparently, they were doing training journey, if you know what I mean." Yukari seems pissed with this. "Huft… If only Vaati isn't on the way… I could've scolded that Remington maid few years ago…" Remilia began to grin. "Now, now. I already foresaw that before. Why don't give Lucy a chance to be stronger? What we must do now is spectate how this outsider…" She is interrupted by Yukari. "He already introduced himself. I believe his name is Yasei." Remilia didn't even lose the beat as she repeat her statement. "Okay. What we must do now is spectate how Yasei will fare against Sakuya. This is a chance we can't miss."

Kazekage's Chamber…

Yasei certainly didn't expect to have such fight on his mission to capture Kazekage. But this time he must defend himself from Sakuya's offense. That makes him a little tired. "Phew… As expected. The wiki is right. You're truly one of Touhou Top 4, Sakuya." Yasei compliments Sakuya because he was nearly cornered. "I must say, not many people who can face me head on like this, especially an outsider like you." Sakuya seems to realize Yasei's immunity to her abilities. "Yeah. But this is strange." She seems surprised with that. "What do you mean?" Yasei made his point directly. "If I were to be tested like this, shouldn't you use your abilities to manipulate time?" Again, Sakuya almost lost her composure. "Very well. But I can't change the time flow speed here. Are you fine if the time is stopped?" Yasei smiles, because he already has a plan. "Bring it on. I already showed you my speed, didn't I?" Sakuya picks out a card. "If that's your wish, let's see how you fare… in My World!"

Wait, isn't that a Spell Card?! And while Sakuya stacking the knives around Yasei…

"Here we go again… I wonder why he didn't afraid with the fact of our existence…" Now it's Yukari who seems dissatisfied. "Actually, I already looked at the strand, and I found out that he is, in fact, the mountain shrine maiden's friend in Outside World before she got transported here. You do know the incident, right?" Whoa… Remilia even checked the strand?! "Wind God Chronicles Incident? I suppose that's when the second generation emerges." Remilia is grinning again. "And that's my point." Yukari is very surprised with what she means. "Hey, don't say…!"

Well, if Remilia is so sure about the outcome, then we must go back to the Chamber.

Sakuya became tired all of a sudden. When she looked at Yasei's place… "Wait, he's gone? But that's…" There was no one, until… "Impossible? It could be as you said, if I don't know the trick." A voice speaks behind Sakuya. She turned around, and… "Eh?!" She almost didn't believe that Yasei actually escaped her world, unharmed. "H-how?" Then Yasei explained his how-to-work tricks. "Knife momentum and earth gravity. I noticed that there is some room below me and the dome of knives. The only thing I could do to avoid that death trap is high-speed sliding, naturally. You're really serious about this order that it almost kill me, Sakuya… Not counting you already realized my immunity to your abilities…" After Sakuya calmed down, she decides to find out more about Kazekage. "I believe it's my turn to ask you a question." To her surprise, the boy obliges. "Okay. What is it?" She goes straight to the point. "Why you're looking for this Kazekage?" Hesitant at first, Yasei realized that it should be okay if he tells Sakuya about his mission. "This is confidential here, but I suppose I could tell you, since you're from Gensokyo. The reason is because he slayed many Japan Defense Forces soldiers, thus make the country defense collapsed. And it's my duty as secret weapon of Japan Police Forces to capture him, alive or dead." Sakuya seems fascinated when she heard that Outside World already improved this far after she comes to Gensokyo along with Remilia, to the point that every faction even has their secret weapons. That is, until Yasei interrupts her. "So, how's the result?" She decided to test him a little. "It depends. Do you have any trinkets with you?" Yasei then equips his pens to her surprise. "Is this count?" Sakuya equips her knives nevertheless. "That will do." Then they throw their trinkets at the same time. And they're even, as the pens and knives collided in midair!

Soon after that, Yasei remembers about what he must do. "Okay. Now where's Kazekage?" Sakuya pointed at the wardrobe. "There." He relieved, because he know what that means. "Thanks for the help Sakuya, though you could choose a better timing…" Sakuya secretly sighed. "It can't be helped. I got the order from my mistress. You do know who she is, I take it?" Now Yasei decided to tease Sakuya. "You bet. Hope you won't mind if I call her Remy." Sakuya is offended with that. "Hey!" But that's not only what he has in mind. "By the way, you're really beautiful with red eyes when declaring that spellcard, Sakuya." And that's what made Sakuya really lost her composure. (I won't say her reaction.)

What did our Gensokyo observers has to say?

Yukari is laughing hilariously. "Did you hear that? He calls you Remy!" It's Remilia's turn to be pissed. "Huft… That's quite insulting if it wasn't Pache who called me that…" Yukari finally slowed down. "Hehehe… That's quite a laugh I got. Well, what do you think?" Remilia sighed. "Since he is the strand holder, I don't think I can kill him. Rather, I already have another plan for him after he comes to Gensokyo." Interested with that, Yukari replies. "Quite a planner you are." Remilia smirks. "Don't think only you that can come up with plans for outsiders like him." Yukari smiles. "That makes us even, then. And I believe it's the time to pick him."

Back to Kazekage's Chamber…

Now Yasei worried about Sakuya. "Oh, that's right. Since you come from Gensokyo…" Sakuya replies. "You worried about how if we're being found out by Outside World residents?" That was close, but Yasei decides to not correct. "Actually, I mean you. But I suppose you could say it like that." A voice appears out of nowhere. "That can be solved." Sakuya sighed. "Here she comes…" And Yasei know what that means. "Yeah. Hey, Yukari. You were scouting me, right?" Amazed, Yukari decides to show herself. "You got that right, my boy… Ufufu…" It's Yasei's turn to sigh. "Look, I'm still on a mission, so unless you could make my resignation official, I can't come to Gensokyo." As always, he speaks directly. That only make Yukari's smile wider. "That won't be a problem." Yasei isn't surprised with that, thanks to his Gensokyo knowledge. "I know you would say that, but before it…" Sakuya reacts oppositely. "Wait, before what?" Seems only Yukari that knows what he means, as she took a notebook out of nowhere. "This, right?" Yasei nods, and he states his challenge. "Yep. Wait for me on my house. We will have a Hisoutensoku match, Yukari. Later." With that, he leaves. "What will you do now?" Sakuya asked, finally catching on their topics. "Teleports you back to SDM, and then I'll play this game with him." And Yukari teleports both her and Sakuya back to Gensokyo.

After a gap to Scarlet Devil Mansion…

Remilia is waiting for them on the foyer. Then she asked Sakuya. "So, how was it?" Sakuya made a brief report. "He's really strong. It's just like what you said, mistress." Remilia seems a little worried. "At least he didn't kill you." Sakuya seems confused. "What do you mean, mistress?" Remilia shrugged. "Nothing. Anyway, do your usual chores." Sakuya bows to Remilia. "Yes, mistress." And then she leaves. Seems Remilia found something new. 'Hmm… New strand has been formed on his fate… What an interesting boy. Look like he will be the main character for this grand story.' She giggles.

While Sakuya doing her chores…

'He didn't spot his target and me, yet he correctly deduct that I was the one who beat this Kazekage… He is even immune to my time manipulation.' Her thought got interrupted by another voice. "Still wondering about his conclusion that confirms our existence?" Sakuya know who's speaking, and seems bothered. "If you don't have anything to do right now, I suggest you to leave, Yukari." Not even flinched, Yukari made her move. "Maybe. Just so you know, he is apparently a friend of Sanae Kochiya when they were in school." Sakuya seems interested, knowing that Sanae is one of Touhou Top 4 and a former outsider. "No wonder. I never thought I could face that mountain shrine maiden's friend in Outside World..." Yukari prepared to leave. "And that concludes it. By the way, that boy already challenged me on Hisoutensoku match. Later." And she gone, swallowed by her gaps. (Teleport, you mean?) With a sigh of relief, Sakuya then resumes her usual chores. "Finally she leaves… Better continue this or mistress will be mad at me again…"

Next Chapter Preview…

Now that Yasei already know Gensokyo's existence, he don't have other choice but to go there, since it would be dangerous if he spread this fact. (Yasei : Like hell I'll do that!) (James : Sorry.) Kazekage is contained in his own wardrobe. (Yasei : I wonder why they don't fix that first…) And Yukari comes just when he about to report to his base. (Yasei : Darn you, Yukari… Good thing you accepted my challenge.) So, the next chapter will include some Hisoutensoku match. Look forward for it!

AN : Surprised to see the next chapter preview? I decided to give Yasei some freedom to comment in every new chapter previews that I made. If you notice, James is my real name. And I'm Indonesian. About the certain lawyer that Yukari mentioned, it's obviously Ace Attorney's main character, Phoenix Wright, or Naruhodo Ryuichi in Japan. InstaGimp already made a Fanfic that based from the series, and I'm also taking references from that Fanfic. And thanks to SKOOLATOON for the review and correction. I also viewed one of your Fanfic, Sendai Hakurei no Miko Mode. I'm very sorry if my Fanfic is low-graded. That's because I must work it from the script format I've made. And this chapter is written on the same manner. I'll try to fix that on next chapter. Tell me if I did some mistakes again. Reviews and critic is always welcomed. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Hisoutensoku Challenge : Yukari Yakumo

AN : So SKOOLATOON gives me some pointer about my Fanfic. First, about the events on Prologue. I made my own Aftermath of The Outsider by Savato93 and Fugere Illusion : Life in Illusion by Vaati Star. Then I implemented one of Walfas Station Wagon works, What Really is a Gappy by Arcluz77 on DeviantArt. Please note that the works above belong to their respective authors. I'm sorry for failing to mention that in Prologue. Then grammar. I admit that my grammar is bad. That's because I'm better on making scripts. Since it's against rules to submit scripts as story, I must change it to proper story format. Sorry if the Prologue and First Chapter has bad manners (in literature). Next is OC introduction. If Yasei's introduction is look like Gappy Stu, I apologize for that. I'll explain what it means on incoming chapters. Last, dialogue. Just like what I said on grammar part, script writing is my specialty. This time, I'll try to not confuse the readers. Please check if this chapter still has flaws or not, so I can make next chapter better than this. For this chapter, Yasei will challenge Yukari on Hisoutensoku PvP match. Can he beat the Border of Phantasm, or Yukari dominates? Let's see on this chapter!

 **Wild Nerd's Strange Life Saga Chapter 2**

 **Hisoutensoku Challenge : Yukari Yakumo**

Previously…

While Yasei is searching for Kazekage's trail, he unexpectedly faced Sakuya Izayoi, the head maid of SDM. He didn't believe it at first, but after he slaps himself, he knows it is real, and then proceeds to fight Sakuya. Please note that when Touhou characters teleported to Outside World, their strength will be decreased. Slightly for notable characters, heavily for mediocre characters, and nullify small fries powers. That's why even though Sakuya's strength is slightly decreased, Yasei still got a hard time. She's one of Touhou Top 4, after all. Ultimately, Sakuya is going to finish Yasei in her world, but the latter somehow managed to escape. Yukari and Remilia are amazed to see Yasei's potential. And it seems he will be their main attention from now on…

Streets of Tokyo, Japan, Outside World…

"Phew… What a battle… I never expect that one of Gensokyo Girls would challenge me for real…"

Yasei is talking to himself. Indeed, he didn't really believe Gensokyo's existence until that time, when he must fight Sakuya if he wants to know where Kazekage is. Right now, he is going to his home, and he is bringing his notebook. (A type of laptop.) That's because he challenged Yukari on Hisoutensoku match and she is waiting there. (You know why.) With that thought in mind, he fastens his dash.

After he arrives there…

"Got a hard time passing through?" Yukari is sitting on the couch. She seems quite displeased. "That's just you, Yukari. I only have my speed, and it doesn't enough to beat Tokyo's density." Yukari sighed, knowing that Yasei is right. "All right. So, what is the format?" Yasei turns on his notebook and opens Touhou 12.3 Hisoutensoku folder. Then he made a local server. "Just one fight. I'll pick Okuu. You have your own device right, Yukari?" Yukari giggles. She was found out again. "Indeed. But don't you think she's sluggish?" Then she pulls out a laptop from her gap and proceeds to connect to Yasei's server. "You'll see soon. I never lose on Lunatic mode thanks to her." Soon after that, both Yasei and Yukari pick their characters. "Hope you can keep your claim. I'll pick myself, then. Decide the stage, host master." Yasei sighed. "Darn you, Yukari…"

 **Hisoutensoku Challenge** (W for Yasei and V for Yukari)

Utsuho Reiuji (W) vs Yukari Yakumo (V)

Stage : Fusion Reactor Core

BGM : Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion

Note : This is my first time making a fight commentary. Sorry if my comment is quite confusing. Yasei is controlling Utsuho, while Yukari using her own character. Weather effect is irrelevant in this fight.

 **Round 1**

Just when Yasei about to move Utsuho to the edge of the screen… "Whoa!" Utsuho got hit by Yukari's danmaku! "How'd you like that?" Yukari smirks. Yasei seems rather mad. "Really you, Yukari…"

Then Yasei move Utsuho in evasive manner, in hope to find a hole, but he got hit by Yukari's kunai barrage and another danmaku!

"Kh…" Another evasive movement, and finally Utsuho slaps Yukari midair!

Just when Yasei about to execute a melee combo, Yukari moves her own character to opposite side!

Then she uses 'Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple', but Yasei move Utsuho to opposite direction, only to get hit by another danmaku!

Yukari attacks Utsuho with a little pat, and Yasei retaliates with a heavy melee attack!

He didn't give Yukari a recovery chance, as Utsuho hit Yukari when she jumps!

Yasei is looking for a hole, when Utsuho got hit by Yukari's kunai barrage!

Then he found one, and hit Yukari with two heavy melee attacks!

When Utsuho about to give the third attack, Yukari uses 'Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple' again, and this time, it hits!

Soon after Utsuho recovers, Yasei moves her to engage Yukari, and managed to give three-combo hit!

Then Yasei engaged Yukari again, and give her a slap! Yukari managed to defend herself from Utsuho's combo attack, nevertheless.

Yukari proceeds to give two heavy melee attacks to Utsuho, and combine it with 'Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple', but Yasei managed to execute Utsuho's combo attack this time, and give him the win.

"Told you." Yasei smirks.

 **Round 2**

Yasei is upgrading Utsuho's Shooting Star attack, and then he accidentaly executes Blazing Star "Fixed Star" only to get Utsuho hit by Yukari's danmaku!

Utsuho managed to evade the next barrages, before Yukari moves to opposite side. And Yasei give her a heavy melee attack from Utsuho!

Then he proceeds to evade 'Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple' and kunai barrage before Utsuho got hit by random danmaku attack from Yukari!

Yukari hit Utsuho with danmaku again. When she launches the third danmaku, Utsuho grazes it and executes the combo attack!

Another 'Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple', and Utsuho evades it.

This time, Yasei is familiar with Yukari's movements, and he managed to move Utsuho to evade Yukari's danmaku and kunai barrage, before she appears in the opposite side again. Soon after Utsuho grazed Yukari's danmaku, she executes another combo attack!

Soon after Yukari recovered, she gives Utsuho a heavy melee attack, and chained it with 'Urashima's Box, Filled with Lament', before hit her with danmaku midair!

Yukari is relentless, as she attacks with street signs that appear from below, and Utsuho got hit with that!

Then she uses another 'Urashima's Box, Filled with Lament', but Yasei move Utsuho to evade it, only to find Yukari defends from Utsuho's combo attack. Two similar attacks from Yukari, and both are evaded by Utsuho!

Yasei managed to execute the combo attack this time. But Yukari retaliates with her own combo attack, and chains it with two kunai barrages! Then Yukari gives the coup de grace by a heavy attack and underground kunai attack, giving her the win.

"Never underestimate me, boy." Yukari giggles.

 **Final Round**

Yukari get a head start, as she gives Utsuho heavy blow with her combo attack!

Then she gives two kunai barrages, and Yasei responds by move Utsuho to engage Yukari, giving her another combo attack!

Utsuho declares her spellcard, Explosion Sign "Mega Flare"! But Yukari managed to defend herself for a short time, before she got knocked away.

Relentless, Utsuho evades kunai barrages and 'Urashima's Box, Filled with Lament', then proceeds to give Yukari a heavy stomp!

Yukari gives a heavy danmaku barrages, but Utsuho managed to give her a heavy melee attack!

Then Yukari got hit after she executes 'Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple'!

Another one, but this time, Yukari managed to defend herself. Utsuho evades her attack, only to get hit by another attack, before she retaliates with her heavy attack!

Yasei gives Yukari a fatal blow by using Utsuho to evade all Yukari's attack and give her the final hit! The winner is Yasei!

 **Result** : Utsuho Reiuji (W) vs Yukari Yakumo (V) = 2 against 1.

After the fight over…

"Phew… Got it? Okuu is the best character I used so far." Yasei proudly declares his records when playing Hisoutensoku using Utsuho. (Hey, he already did it before the fight!) "Fine." Yukari seems frustrated after she lost against Yasei on this challenge. Then she asks. "By the way, why this?" Yasei make his point based on the game he and Yukari played before. "Blank spell cards. Most Gensokyo residents have their own spell cards, right? I heard you give Simon Blackquill some for his stay in Gensokyo. And since I already won this, give me the card I needed, and I'll accept your invitation." Yukari then smiles. "So be it. Still, I never expect you would be able to use any conditions to your advantage, Yasei-kun." Not even flinched, Yasei counters. "I'd prefer you to call me without –kun suffix, Yukari. And I'm sure you already done with my resignation anyway." Amazed with that, Yukari giggles. "Interesting. Not only guts, you even got logic to sum it up. What do you say, then?"

But Yasei is already gone!

"Hm… Is my persuasion isn't enough for him?" Yukari talks to herself, and interrupted. "Do you think I would leave this chance? It's been many years since I last met her." Yasei is standing on the door, and it seems he already put his firearms on his backpack. "And you still didn't give me blank spell cards." He even remembers what he just said few minutes ago. "Fascinating. But you can't use real bullets in Gensokyo. It's against rules." Yukari told Yasei about basic rules of Spell Card Duel. "I got it. So, since I couldn't go to SDM at my current level, perhaps you could help me with that, Yukari?" Again, Yasei asks Yukari for her help. It seems Yukari accepted the condition. "All right. I'll help you with that, but you must help yourself after I teleport you to Human Village."

Now Yasei is surprised. From what he heard, humans from Outside World mostly drifted to random places in Gensokyo. "Hey, I thought that most humans just dropped somewhere in Gensokyo." Yukari smirks. She decided to tease Yasei. "You don't want my help, then?" Yasei sighed. He wouldn't fall for that. "Not like that. I say, give me some blank spell cards and help me with my firearms, then I'll try to adjust myself with Gensokyo reality." Basically, he needs some experience. Then Yukari giggles.

"Hehehe… I see… Here. Some blank spell cards and two pocket of energy crystals. Since you respect me, you deserve it." She gives the items to Yasei, and the boy put the crystals on his backpack pockets. "Thanks. I'm sure this will come in handy. I wouldn't want to end killed by you, obviously. Not at my current level, that is." Yasei is reminded by a certain person who would've got killed because not respecting Yukari. "Oh, so you want to challenge me?" Yukari is grinning after hearing Yasei's statement. "I will, on time."

Hearing that determination, Yukari decided that she would like to see Yasei's struggle in Gensokyo. "Very well. I'll give you a warning. Once you enter Gensokyo, you'll never come back. You might've killed or assassinated. But if you survive, you got the rights to challenge me." Yasei makes an 'oh sure' smile. "It's decided, then." Yukari still has some surprise for Yasei. "You would need a map, right? Here." She gives the most recent map of Gensokyo to the boy. "How convenient. Is this a tutorial?" Yukari smiles. "Only for those who respects me, boy." Yasei took his backpack and made his minds. "Okay, mind take me to Gensokyo?"

With that, Yasei decided to enter the world of fantasy and live a new life. (Yasei : Yeah. I decided.) But first he must train himself to be used with Gensokyo's daily life. (Yasei : Of course. Even though I'm the former secret weapon, I still need to get some experience, you know.) Can he survive and claim his title there? (Yasei : Okay. First round, here I come!) (James : Don't be too reckless, Yasei-kun…)

AN : Sorry for the delay. The Hisoutensoku fight between Yasei and Yukari is the hardest thing to make, since I must play it myself to emulate the fight. Then, about the part after fight. Yasei made some reference to InstaGimp's Crossover Fanfic, Turnabout Incident: The Twisted Prosecutor of Fear. This is where I took blank spell cards reference and implement it here. About Yukari calling Yasei with –kun suffix, I wouldn't let her do that. (Yukari : Why not?) (James : I'm his author, you know. And do you want me to call ZUN-sama?) (Yukari : Oops.) (James : Got you.) (Yasei : Good one, James.) Some might wonder why Yukari didn't went mad when talking with Yasei, and even having fun with him. It's all about respect. Lucy Thesda almost dies because she doesn't respect Yukari at all. Thanks for the references, Savato93. And about this part, "It's been many years since I last met her", Yasei is referring to Sanae, as written on First Chapter. If you ask about the crystals, it's indeed the same as those Patchouli give to Lucy on The Outsider Chapter 14. However, Yasei will use it on different way. Still suspecting Yasei as Gappy Stu? *sigh* As his name suggest, he is Japanese. So it's natural for him to be quick-witted. Yukari even praised Yasei as smart outsider that can debate with her. Not many outsiders that can debate with Yukari, you know… (References in Prologue and First Chapter.) Did I write too much again? Seems this will be some tendency now… Anyway, please leave review and critics. Once again, thanks for your pointer, SKOOLATOON. Please give me more pointers so I can write better by time. With that, see you on the next chapter!


	4. Fantasy World Where Legends Become Real

AN : Okay, so where we are... Almost three weeks without any reviews apart from SKOOLATOON... That almost makes me want to quit, but I won't. But I admit I did neglect my duty as WNSL author. By the way, on the previous chapter, Yasei accepted Yukari's invitation with a condition. Win = proper equipment, or lose = great handicap. Apart from that invitation, it seems Yukari is afraid that Yasei might expose Gensokyo's existence to Outside World. (I already read some guides about how to make your Touhou OC, and it helps me a lot. What I wrote before is the reason why Yukari gaps Yasei to Gensokyo.) Then, let's see what Yasei took with him to Gensokyo. Note that he will fight in Gensokyo using MUGEN system.

Ø Blank spell cards. (Around 20 cards) (given by Yukari)

Ø Black, red, and blue pen set (What the heck?!)

Ø Night Hawk .50C (Dual Pistol) (Self-defense firearm)

Ø AK-47 (Rifle) (Self-defense firearm)

Ø Krieg 550 Commando (Sniper Rifle) (Self-defense firearm)

Ø 20.000 Yen converted to 800 Mon (Currency conversion)

Ø Sun Shine Notebook (Yasei's solar laptop. Runs with solar energy.)

Yeah. The firearms are the one listed in Counter Strike. Why no ammo? The crystal is the answer. He planted it to the metal frames of his firearms in order to change it to non-lethal weapons. (So heavy…) About Yen to Mon, I took the reference from KitaenSilva's Gensokyo-to-Outside World Currency Conversions guide in DeviantArt. Thanks to Yukari, Yasei didn't need to worry about how he will feed himself, since the exchange is instant. (Go to Gensokyo, and *zap*. Your money is changed to Mon.) This is another reference from Turnabout Incident: The Twisted Prosecutor of Fear, from InstaGimp. I think I write too much here… Then, without further ado!

 **Wild Nerd's Strange Life Saga Chapter 3**

 **Fantasy World Where Legends Become Reality**

Previously…

Yasei challenges Yukari on Hisoutensoku match with a wager. He managed to win it and get the proper equipment for 'tutorial', such as energy crystals and newest map of Gensokyo. Good thing Yasei shows some respect to Yukari. He would get killed otherwise. After Yukari explains about 'Basic Rules to Live in Gensokyo', (Did Yukari wrote a book?) Yasei made his mind and decides to go to Gensokyo, knowing that Yukari can 'delete' his identity in Outside World without fail. He will face many hardships in Gensokyo, and this is the beginning…

Somewhere in Youkai Mountain foot, Gensokyo…

"Here you go." Yukari has drifted Yasei here, since the latter demands a practice. "All right. When the time comes, Yukari, I'll challenge you for real." Again, Yasei says his determination. Yukari only smiles hearing that. "We'll see about that." Then, she returns to her house.

"Hmm…" Yasei looks around, in case he would get ambushed. He equips his black pen set as self-defense weapon. "Perhaps just my imagination…" When Yasei is about to walk away from his current place… "Yummy! A delicious meat!" There is a voice coming from behind him. Surprised, Yasei took his pens and wears it like brass knuckles. (Hey, hey!) 'Okay. What we have here… A cannibal in Gensokyo… It could only mean one thing.' Yasei uses his Gensokyo knowledge to deduce the threat he faces. And he is looking for a dark sphere in response. 'Found you.' Yasei smiles and sling one of his pens to the sphere. "Ouch!" Seems he got the right target.

Then the sphere is gone, showing a blonde child stretching her arms. "How do you found me?" The child asked, because she seems sure that she can't be seen by anyone in her sphere. "The dark ball from before. And sorry to say, but I won't let you eat me unless you beat me, Rumia." Yasei answers without even looking at Rumia. And from his expression, you could say that he is confident. It only makes Rumia giggles. "Can I eat you if you lose, then?" Now that makes Yasei serious. If he is eaten here, he can't challenge Yukari. Then he adjusts his pen positioning, and takes a fighting stance. He smiles after he knows that he will fight in the forest. "On your dreams!" With that proclamation, Yasei charges straight at Rumia.

Hakugyokurou, Netherworld…

The ghost princess, Yuyuko Saigyouji, is here as usual. "Now that I think about it, Yukari isn't coming here these few months…" True enough. Yukari has a fight with Arcluz on that period, and she doesn't visit Yuyuko even once. That thought quickly gone when a gap appears. "Looking for me?" Yukari could be seen emerging from that gap. But since it's Yuyuko we're talking about, she remains unfazed. "Right. I haven't seen you for a while, Yukari." Yukari giggles when she heard that. It is well-known that Yukari and Yuyuko are friends. Not only that, but they are considered as elite pair among Gensokyo bosses, only below Touhou Top 4.

"So, how's it going?" Yuyuko asks Yukari about her absence in Hakugyokurou. "Quite a mess, if I must say. That power angel gives me a trouble, and he even uses all his powers to protect that child." Obviously, Yukari is talking about that event. Yuyuko nods. But she still has more questions to be answered. "Then, did someone drifted here as result?" Yukari sighs. She should know that Yuyuko would come to that conclusion. After all, Yuyuko is her best friend. "You could say it like that. In fact…" Then both Yukari and Yuyuko talk about events on previous chapters. You know who the subject is.

Back to the forest…

Yasei is evading basic danmaku attack from Rumia. He is greatly helped by his base speed. But the bullets won't let him get near Rumia. 'No good! I always forced to fall back every time I approach her with high jump…' It got worse when Rumia declares her spell card. **"Moon Sign "Moonlight Ray"!"** 'Whoa?!' Two lasers fired from both of Rumia's arms, and when it is closing, small circling danmaku bullets is coming to Yasei, and that forces him to jump. "Kh!" One of the bullets hit Yasei's gakuran sleeves.

'No other choice, then… Hope I can come with some offense plan...' Just when Yasei is thinking about how he should attack, a heat came from his pocket. He knew what that means. "Great! Now is my turn, Rumia!" Then he took the card out, and declares his first spell card in Gensokyo. **"Black Ink "Explosive Idea"!"** Soon after that, a massive amount of black pens forming barrages in front of Yasei and launches itself to counter Rumia's danmaku, leaving only the lasers to be worried. (Explosive?! He didn't use gunpowder, right?) 'Phew. That will do.' Another lasers from Rumia, but this time Yasei runs to a tree and climb it with his legs, before launch himself and deliver a punch to Rumia's face. That makes her fall to the ground. (Whoa… Yasei can use parkour martial arts too?!)

"What a tough one. Bet I'm playing Lunatic mode." With a sigh of relief, Yasei tends his arms. Why? That's because Rumia is a youkai. And since Yasei punches her, that must be quite a pressure. Too bad for him, Rumia is already standing up, as if nothing has happened, though she got some wounds on her cheeks. (Pen knuckles…) "I just don't have time to rest, eh…" It sure won't be easy from now on, because Rumia is about to fight for real...

Back to Hakugyokurou…

"So that vampire also interested with this boy you mention…" Yuyuko is giving a thoughtful expression. She may be a big eater, but when Yukari is around, she can discuss any topics with her like old friends. And that 'old friend' part is the truth. You know why… "Indeed. He even able to hold his stance against Sakuya in Outside World, knowing about the stat degradations we might suffer if we're there." Yukari stated that not even she and Yuyuko are immune to the stat degradations mentioned in Chapter 2. "I see… He decided to come here by himself and act like the last emissary..." That line took Yukari back to a certain event where outsiders become frequent. Before Arcluz came, that is. "Except he isn't emissary, but he is a special outsider with a bond to Gensokyo." Yukari refers to Yasei's connection with Sanae. "I wonder what he will do on his first day in Gensokyo…" With that, she opened a gap, showing the fighting scene between Yasei and Rumia.

Let's see what the gap will show us.

Rumia now declares her second spell card. **"Night Sign "Night Bird"!"** Then she sprays her danmaku from both arms in wing pattern, forcing Yasei to look for a hole. 'Good thing I'm used to crossfire.' He got no problem with that, as he grazed the bullets, and closing in to Rumia, before hitting her with a volley kick. But it isn't over yet. Rumia then fires focused spray danmaku. It makes Yasei must run sideways. To make it worse, Rumia even fires laser prediction line, much to his annoyance. 'My Explosive Idea only got two other charges. I need to use it on right moments, or all will be over!' Wait, two other charges?

What does Yukari have to say about this?

"I see… He plans to use his newfound spell card as his bomb." Yukari is grinning, because she found what Yasei was is planning. "Hey, isn't that against the rules?" Yuyuko seems confused. From her perspective, spell card duels only allows one charge per card. "It might be, if both players agreed to that rule. However, in this case, that boy was the one who is attacked, so he has obligation to use his spell card as bomb." To be precise, if that was official duel, both players bound to spell card rules. However, when a person with spell card is attacked, he/she can use it as defense. That's what Yukari said. (Twice…) "Ah, just like when we were assaulted before?" Yukari nods. She agrees with Yuyuko there. "Indeed. And it seems their fight intensifies now…"

What does she mean by that? Let's back to the forest.

"Huft…" Yasei holds his stance. He used death-bomb tactic to negate the hit he got from Rumia's large wing pattern danmaku. Then she shoots fan pattern danmaku. Much to her surprise, Yasei evades it with a backflip. **"Darkness Sign "Demarcation"!"** Rumia declares her last spell card. "Not so fast!" Yasei counters with his last bomb charge. **"Black Ink "Explosive Idea"!"** Soon after the black pens forming barrages, he used it as cover to go near Rumia, jump to her and deliver the final blow. With that, Yasei managed to avoid being killed. "Ugh… So that's why humans afraid of youkai… I think my arm damage is worsening after fighting Rumia… To think even the small fries hold this much power…" Wondering about what he should do next, Yasei rests on a nearby tree. Then he checks his equipment. "So I already made a spell card on that fight… Good thing I didn't use my guns." Relieved with it, Yasei decides to continue his journey to Human Village. He checks the map Yukari gave to him.

Meanwhile, in Hakugyokurou…

"I'd never expect he could beat that darkness youkai." Once again, Yukari is amazed with Yasei's feat earlier. Compared to the time when he fights Sakuya, he is more adept, and he even able to make his own spell card in such a short time. "Not to mention he is an outsider that never made a step to Gensokyo until now." Yuyuko replies. She also didn't expect that as well. "If you ask me, he already has a head start. The Head Priest already gave all of Gensokyo characters profile on wiki for some potent outsiders, and few looked at it seriously, including him." Yukari made her point from what she knew about Yasei. And you know who the Head Priest she mentioned. "Well, I must go now. See you." Then she leaves.

Back to the forest…

"Did I get him?" After defeated by Yasei, Rumia almost can't wake up. The boy plans to leave her, but he give her a hand nevertheless. "Almost. But I can't afford to lose, since I already got challenged by someone. And that person isn't you, Rumia." Soon after both of them faced each other, Rumia feel sad because she is hungry. "No meat…" *sob* Knowing that he couldn't leave her alone on this state, Yasei decides to ask her to join him. "Oh, so you're hungry? To tell you the truth, I'm also hungry. Why don't you join me to go to Human Village, so we both can find our foods?" Rumia got very excited. Not many person who is willing to treat her a snack. "Really?! Then can I eat your arms?" The youkai is drolling when she saw Yasei's arms. "Want another punch in return?" He isn't bluffing, even though his arms got some pressure after their fight. "Oops…" Yasei sighs. He relieved because Rumia isn't as stupid as they said… or perhaps she did, as she charges to Yasei again, ready to chomp him. "Not again…" He lowers his right hand, and executes an uppercut just when Rumia is about 10 cm away. (Whoa!) "Ouch!" Rumia got knocked with that attack, but not far. "Told you."

Hakurei Shrine, Gensokyo…

"Huft… Darn you, Yukari…" A certain shrine maiden sighed. Thanks to her aura manipulation ability, she can easily detect any outsider's aura with ease. She also said that because Yukari is there as well. "Ufufu. He's not an ordinary outsider like what you think, Reimu." Reimu only nods, and walks inside to release her anger. You probably don't want to know the pressure she has as Hakurei shrine maiden. Knowing this, Yukari hides herself until Reimu is calmed down. "You're still there, don't you?" Yukari responds by appearing behind Reimu. "I would like to have a word with this outsider." It's obvious, knowing Reimu. Yukari silently hears it. She knows who the outsider Reimu mentions is. "I'm sure he will speak to you in time, Reimu." For now, that's all Yukari can said. She doesn't want to spoil more than this. "All right. Just hope this person is reasonable. You know what I mean, right?" This time, Yukari nods. For some reason, she acts like this in front of Reimu. That reminds them with two events that happened many years ago. First is Reimu's downfall after hearing about Hakurei Massacre. Then, two predecessor emissaries that abuse their power and causes incidents in Gensokyo. Reimu currently holds a secret and only few knows about it, including Yukari. "Okay. Take care of yourself." Yukari leaves as soon as possible. Reimu is only watching her, and silently replies. "I know. I won't let anyone threatens Gensokyo as they wish. It might apply to that outsider as well…" And she walks inside again, this time to rest.

How about Yasei and Rumia?

They can be seen walking to Human Village. But from their current location (forest on mountain feet near Hakurei Shrine), it probably took more than 10 minutes to reach it. And just when they walk few meters away, Yasei stops. Rumia is confused with this, and asks. "Why we're stopping here?" Yasei scans the area around them, and spotted a blue spot coming to them. "Look there." He pointed at the blue spot, and then the blue spot speaks. "Move out!" Both Yasei and Rumia got surprised and evades. Luckily, they didn't get harmed. "That was close." When Yasei looks at the blue thing, it turns around and surprises him. 'Dang… I barely able to beat Rumia, and now this fairy… She even carries a sword…' The said fairy suddenly points at Yasei. "I challenge you to a fight!" Hey, what the hell?! She charges at Yasei and Rumia, and then challenges the former? "Sorry to say, but I already got challenged by someone. I'm afraid I can't accept your challenge until I'm done with it." Yasei replies the fairy calmly. Of course he already read the data about this fairy.

"By the way, are you Cirno?" Now it's Cirno's turn to be surprised. She didn't expect that this boy knew about her. And then she asks. "Yes, but how do you know about me?" Yasei smiles. He is glad because he didn't need to fight Cirno. "I heard about your mentor, Vaati Star. You could say that I'm an outsider. My name is Sugaku Yasei. Nice to meet you" Then he put his hands in the air. When Cirno wondering about what that means, she suddenly felt a memory about her lesson with Vaati.

 **Cirno's Flashback**

"Greet her properly, Cirno. That's not polite." Vaati is scolding Cirno because she didn't greet with proper manner. "Why? I don't think I need to do that on duels." Cirno mutters, but it can be heard. "There are many people who aren't as experienced as you, Cirno. Most of them paid respect to you because that. Until you do it properly, I won't let you leave." Vaati explains the importance of greetings to Cirno. She nods after hearing that. "Sorry for that." Vaati sighs. She didn't want to bother the new maid, but she didn't have other choice. "Okay. Now, if you don't mind to introduce yourself again? I'm Vaati Star." The new maid responds. "Lucy Thesda. Nice to meet you." And it's Cirno's turn. "Cirno. Nice to meet you, too."

 **Present Day**

Cirno responds with grabbing Yasei's hand. "Nice to meet you, too." Then both of them shake their hands. "Whoa… You're really cold…" Yasei only realized it after the handshake. And he pats his right hand to break the numbness. "That's because I'm the ice fairy. It can't be helped." Cirno seems to realize that Yasei also has the same aura like Vaati, her mentor. "I see… Still, Vaati sure told you about greeting manners. Glad to hear that." Knowing what Yasei mean by that, Cirno suddenly feel down. "Thanks. But I haven't seen her for this few years. She said that I'm already strong enough to defend myself. I really miss her…" Yasei silently listen to that, and then comforts Cirno. "It's okay. I'm sure you will meet her again when the time comes. Besides, you already propose a challenge to me, right? Focus on that, and I'll call you when I'm ready." Cirno's expression got better after that. "Really? Does that mean you accepted my challenge?" Yasei nods, and give her a thumb. "That's right. Vaati told you to keep train yourself, didn't she? I'll also train myself in return. When the time comes, we'll see which one of us is the best." And Cirno's smile is back. She grins at Yasei. "Okay. It's decided, then. Come at me when you're ready." Yasei also smiles and do the same thing. "That's the spirit, Cirno. I'll make sure to do that." Then Cirno leaves.

Moriya Shrine, Youkai Mountain, Gensokyo…

One of the Shinto shrines in Gensokyo, it's also the residence of Moriya crews. The shrine maiden, Sanae Kochiya, is sweeping the steps to the shrine. "Now that I think about it, it's been decades since we first came to Gensokyo…" Then one of the gods, Suwako Moriya, appears from underground. And she asks. "What do you think about this place after these years?" Sanae gives a thoughtful expression. "I think we already talk about this before, Suwako-sama. But if you ask me, I still miss Outside World, though not as bad as many years ago." Then Suwako gives Sanae a surprise. "Guess what? Yukari already found one of your friends, and right now he is wandering in Gensokyo." It hit the mark, and now Sanae is both surprised and worried about the said person. "I hope they managed to find the village… That worries me." And another god, Kanako Yasaka, comes from above. She calms Sanae from her worries. "Rest assured. He won't be defeated that easily. And I assume you already know who we mention." Hearing that the person is male, Sanae got excited, and asks with blinks in her eyes. "Could it be… that person is… Yasei?" Kanako and Suwako nods. "Glad to hear. But why he comes to Gensokyo in the first place?" Sanae asks again. She is relieved, indeed. But she also got confused.

"Knowing him, he probably already realized Gensokyo's existence and decides to go to this world." Yukari appears out of nowhere and answers Sanae's question. "And this friend of yours already proves his worth." Sanae got surprised with Yukari's sudden appearance. Then she asks with a hopeful expression. "Does that mean he already managed to get used with Gensokyo's style?" Yukari giggles. That reminds her with Yasei's latest fight. "Indeed. His fighting basis follows that of MUGEN system, but he still follows Gensokyo's Spell Card Rules. He even managed to create a spell card." This time, Sanae really don't have any worries left. Then she asks Yukari for a favor. "I know this may be rude, but could you send this message to him?" She handed the envelope to the latter. "Now you really miss him?" Yukari teases Sanae, only for fun. "Just as a friend." Kanako interrupts, and she decides to end this. "All right. If you don't mind, we still have things to do." Yukari giggles again, and teleports herself.

That means Yasei's debut is already acknowledged by both shrine maidens. After all, Yukari is the one who informs both of them. Then, back to the forest…

"We're almost there." Yasei and Rumia almost reach Human Village. 'I'm afraid you can't come with me to the village unless Keine is sure that I can keep my eyes to you, Rumia.' That thought struck Yasei like a needle. (Whoa…) But he still continues regardless. He absolutely needs a place to live, and the village is the only choice.

Let's see Yasei's current status.

Name : Sugaku Yasei

Title : Nerd Ace Hunter

Rank : Hard

Species : Human

Skills : Inhuman agility, expert gunfight, parkour martial arts

Equipment : Already listed in Header AN

Intelligence : Abundant Gensokyo knowledge, he managed to recognize Touhou characters he met

Weakness : No notable weakness, TBA

Spell Card :

\- Black Ink "Explosive Idea"

Yasei's first spell card in Gensokyo. This spell card serves as offensive cover. It's first shown in his fight against Rumia. Seems he only managed to create this after being hit first.

Next Chapter Preview…

Yasei already made his first step in Gensokyo. (Yasei : Finally I'm here…) He even managed to beat Rumia on his first attempt. (Yasei : If I got eaten, then this preview won't exist, you know…) (James : I told you right, Yasei-kun? You even got hit by Rumia's bullet…) (Yasei : Sorry, James.) That feat he achieved even able to made Yukari impressed. (Yasei : What a tutorial, Yukari…) She told Reimu and Sanae about it in return. (Yasei : In return or what? At least I'm glad Sanae is really in Gensokyo. Wait until I'm strong enough.) Now he almost reaches Human Village. (James : Almost there…) What will Yasei face on the next chapter? Look forward for it!

AN : I don't feel really good… After this long time gap, I think I'm a disgrace as FanFic writer. To be honest, I was struggling whether to continue this or not. Let's back to the topic for now. Wondering about how Yasei can sling with that accuracy? That can be explained with his firearms capabilities. And weapon is allowed in Gensokyo as long as it isn't lethal and only used as self-defense. I finally confirm Sanae and Yasei's relationship as fellow outsiders here. Rumia is quite a boss, as I expected. Yasei barely managed to beat her with his spell card. And about the emissaries, I took the reference from a Touhou Fangame, 'The Outsider who Loved Gensokyo'. I also took 'Hakurei Massacre' reference from Fugere Illusion : Escape to Illusion by Vaati Star. Confused with the bolded part? That's the event I create from the continuation of The Outsider by Savato93 and Fugere Illusion 1 and 2 by Vaati Star. I don't own both works. I only made it because I just can't forget about two OC's who met the same fate. Both Lucy Thesda and Vaati Star were boys, but they become girls later on. Read the works for more references. I don't think I can write more than this, except Cirno is included here, because she will play an important role here. Before I end this AN, review, critics, comments, and advices is welcomed. Then, see you on the next chapter.


	5. Request for a Shelter

AN : A single pointer from Xovercreator. You told me that Vaati is now a girl and I should keep that in mind. Thanks for that. Back to the topic. For this chapter, I want to include one of Walfas Station Wagon member's OC to my story. I'll tell who on the later part of this chapter. And to think Yasei could actually able to beat Rumia… Is that because she is one of the small fries? I don't want to look down on youkai even once, you know… Yukari in particular. By the way, about Cirno having a sword, it's a reference from Fugere Illusion Series by Vaati Star. This setting is first shown in Chapter 2 of Fugere Illusion 1. So, it's not Advent Cirno. I think that's all I need to write here. Let's continue this. Without further ado!

 **Wild Nerd's Strange Life Saga Chapter 4**

 **Request for A Place to Live**

Previously…

Yasei managed to clear the 'tutorial' level from Yukari by beating Rumia, and he also managed to avoid another fight with Cirno, thanks to the latter told him about her mentor, Vaati Star. Then, both Yasei and Cirno swore to train themselves harder for their fated duel. Meanwhile, Reimu and Sanae already told by Yukari that Yasei is in Gensokyo right now, and they react differently. While Reimu decided to wait until Yasei comes to her shrine, Sanae asks Yukari to deliver a message to him. Sanae also shows some respect to Yukari just like Yasei, since both of them are outsiders. The boy mentioned is on his way to Human Village right now…

Human Village gate area, Gensokyo…

"Okay. Stay here, Rumia. I'll try to convince the guard first." Just when Yasei about to move to the gate, he is interrupted with a gap in front of him. He knows what that means. Without even waiting, Yasei speaks. "What now, Yukari? I take it there must be something for me that you must come yourself." Slowly emerges from the gap, Yukari appears with a made-up surprised face. "That's fast… I never expect that you really completed my tutorial. Too bad you lose a life." Yasei sighs. Now is not the time for façade sympathy. "Yeah, thanks. But is there something that I should recieve?" Yukari took an envelope and hands it to Yasei. "Here. This is from Sanae. And don't worry about how you get in the Human Village. If only you listen to my advice before…" He then keeps it in his backpack. Though not very pleasant, Yukari is right. Yasei knew what she means by that. "All right. Sorry for not listening. So, what will you do now?" Yukari giggles. It seems like she already expecting that. "Just watch." Then she disappears.

Soon after that, Yasei found himself in the front of the gate. 'Darn you, Yukari… Teleporting me here with your gap… You could just say that I must do it myself, you know…' Then he asks the gate guards. "Excuse me. I need a place to live here." He bows politely to show his seriousness. Thankfully, the guards don't take aggressive stances, and opens the gate. "Judging by your look, you must be an outsider." One of the guards suddenly talks to Yasei. He gives a nod, and confirms it. "Indeed. My name is Sugaku Yasei. I already decided to live here." Then he bows again, this time deeper. It's as if he begs the guards to let him in. (Even outsiders nowadays can't get in easily?) Seeing Yasei's seriousness, they decided to grant his wish. "All right. Ask Keine-sensei or Akyuu-sama for your shelter." Yasei nods again, and walks inside. Just before he fully enters the gate, he is interrupted by one of the guards. (Again…) "Not many humans that can be this polite. And you're the first one after these decades." Yasei fell silent for a moment, and then he bows again. "Then, excuse me." With that, he enters the village.

On the sky above, a certain tengu watches the arrival of this new outsider.

Inside Human Village…

'So this place is where most outsiders live after they made the same decision as me…' While Yasei was thinking about it, a certain figure is watching him from the local school. 'Hmm… Rare. So far, I never saw an outsider wearing their school uniform…' That's when Yasei realized if he was being watched, and he decides to approach his watcher. It surprises the latter. Normally, Yasei would pursue his watcher in Outside World, but since he is in Gensokyo now, he can't do that. Not to count that he suddenly knew who was watching him.

"Pardon my intrusion, Keine-sensei. My name is Sugaku Yasei. And as you suspect, I'm an outsider." Once again, Yasei bows. Just how many bows he must made for a shelter? That reminds Keine with an event that happens just yesterday.

 **Yesterday in Human Village**

"What do you mean by 'special guest', Yukari?" Keine seems displeased after hearing that Yukari will bring an outsider with her. "Exactly what it means. I told him that it would be dangerous for us if he stays in Outside World. He already has abundant knowledge about Gensokyo, and I suppose it's better if we take him here." Yukari explains about a certain outsider that managed to perceive their existence. Keine listens thoroughly, and it seems she doesn't have any other choice. "Okay. Just let me know when he will come. You understand what I mean, right?" Yukari gives a simple smile, and waves her hands off. "Certainly~" Then she goes to Outside World to take this outsider to Gensokyo. One of the gate guards speaks to Keine. "Is this about the new outsider, Keine-sensei?" Keine sighs, and nods slightly.

 **Present Day**

"I see… Just for confirmation, did Yukari tell you about Gensokyo, or that you could perceive our existence?" Keine asks Yasei about his Gensokyo knowledge. It might because he already greets Keine, and he even bows to her earlier. "I suppose you could say both, Keine-sensei. And as you say, Yukari is the one who bring me here. But it's purely my decision to come here." Then he tells Keine about how he could perceive Gensokyo's existence and that he already aware about the risks. "That's about it. For now, I need a place to stay. Is there any vacant houses here?" Keine looks around, and found one house that never been used due to its location. "We only have one near the gates. Is that alright for you?" Yasei nods, and replies with gratitude. "Glad to hear. At least it's better than nothing. Then, if you excuse me." When he turns around and walks to his new house, Keine spots a spell card in one of his backpack pockets. 'So that's what you mean, Yukari…' She walks back to the school, and decided to talk with Yasei soon after the lesson is over.

Hakurei Shrine, Gensokyo…

"Wait, you said you saw him in the forest just before you come here, Marisa?!" Reimu is very surprised with what she just heard from Marisa. "Yeah. Never thought an outsider like him could actually beat Rumia. That surprises me, ze…" Marisa is visiting Reimu right now. She always does it occasionally. That's because those two become friend for a long time. Not to mention that they are incident resolvers, and also leading member of Touhou Top 4. "Is there anything that you find strange, Reimu?" Reimu slightly shook his head, and then starts talking. "Nothing in particular. It's just that Yukari already come here earlier and told me about this outsider you mention. She even said that he isn't an ordinary one… And what makes you surprised about him?" Without missing a beat, Marisa snatches one of the dumplings. Reimu sighs.

"You know about MUGEN system, right?" Marisa asks Reimu about this system. Reimu nods and she replies. "Apparently that's the basis for all Outside World's martial arts and fighting style. Yukari even told me that since Suika and that celestial comes, we're also bound to it as well… Not to count that soccer become more frequent nowadays…" That last line took them back to two previous soccer tournaments in Gensokyo, and the Head Priest attends both tournaments. "But that's not only what's so surprising about him. He even able to create a spell card in the middle of the fight, and used it on right condition. What's more, he can't fly, yet he's fast enough to-" Reimu interrupts. She already knew what Marisa want to say next. "You want to say that his agility is inhuman, right? That means you must've stopped to watch the fight." Marisa seems rather displeased with that. "See, that's why I don't really like your prodigy status, Reimu… Now you already act like that Taoist…" Reimu sighs again. That reminds her with events of Ten Desires. "You mean Miko? She's even worse than Satori." The next one is from Subterranean Animism. Then both of them continue their casual talks.

Back to the village…

Yasei is unpacking his equipment in his new house. "Phew… I only have 800 Mon now. But it's good that this house has windows. Perhaps I should charge my Sun Shine Notebook, before it's too late. So, what should I do now… Ah, that's right. Rumia told me that she wants some raw meat. Time to visit the local butcher." In case he got attacked again, he took his pen sets and his spell card, and pockets it. "Just in case." Then, he leaves and goes to the market.

Outside, he could see many humans walking around. 'Hope this village isn't crowded.' He also saw few of non-human species on his way to the market. 'Tofu shop… Perhaps I should visit that place after Ran leaves. And Yuuka sure loves flowers, as expected.' That's a rare occasion, for sure. Luckily, he found the market after saw a fruit stand. Now he just needs to find the butcher. When he was about to move, he spots someone familiar. 'Dang! I forgot if Sakuya often visits this village for SDM food supplies. Better leave soon before she notices me.' With that in mind, he moves quickly and hastily leaves the market for now. He is about to return to his house when Keine calls him from the school gate.

'Keine-sensei? I wonder what just happened…' Yasei decides to meet Keine as time-killing. It's better to wait until Sakuya is done than let her know that he moved here. "So, why you're calling me, Keine-sensei? Did anything happen here?" His police instincts become active again. Keine softly shook her head. "Not that. I'm curious as to why you even has spell card in the first place." Yasei is relieved after hearing that. Then he told Keine about his first step in Gensokyo and how he got here. "Rumia is hungry, and I don't want to burden anyone. So that's why I decided to treat her some meat." After hearing that, Keine is lost on her thoughts. Didn't want to disturb her, Yasei checks his pen sets and money. That is, until she comes back from her thoughts.

"Actually, Yukari already visited me yesterday. And we were talking about you." Yasei nods, and he confirms the timing. Apparently that's when he packing his equipment and asks Yukari's help to move his belongings to Gensokyo when he found a house. "That does make sense. I'm sure, by now she must've moved my belongings to my new house already." Keine then told Yasei that both she and Yukari already proposed a test for him. "You can take your weapons on this test. It will be held at night time. There are two other youkai that belongs to night dwellers, apart from Rumia. I take it you know who they are." Yasei nods again and shows his Gensokyo knowledge. "Wriggle Nightbug and Mystia Lorelei, right? Got it." Then he bows again and leaves. He already has a plan for clearing the test while still managed to get some appetite.

One hour after sunset…

After bought the meat and equips his weapons, Yasei is going to take the test. The same guard who interrupts him earlier encourages him. "I already heard that Keine-sensei gives you this test. Good luck." Yasei then took his backpack and before he leaves the gate, he bows and replies. "Thanks." With that, he leaves.

Thinking about it, it would be hard for a human like Yasei to see at darkness. Fortunately, he already has an idea for that. "Okay. Time to make a new card." He thinks about the current situation he faces, and soon he feels the heat coming from his pocket. "Great! This sure is convenient." He took the card, and declares it silently. **"Owl Sight "Night Visor"!"** His eyes are closed all of a sudden, and when it opens, he could see the scenery like someone wearing a night visor. "So it's a support spell card… Now I just need to find Rumia. Hope she didn't wander too far after these hours…" Searching through the forest outskirts, Yasei finally found Rumia hiding near one of the bushes. "Did you have the meat?" Yasei smiles, and shows a plastic bag full of fowl meats. He opens it, and throws one of the meats to Rumia. "Here. Enjoy to your heart's content." Rumia catches it and chomps it like a real cannibal. 'Really now… But I did tell her that I'll treat her with this fowls.' He silently watches Rumia and decides to make a campfire from the firewood he gathered when he was looking for the blonde youkai.

That surprises her. But Yasei continues nevertheless. "Hey! Why you turn on the lights?" Yasei seems quite confused at first, but he then understands what it means. "You know, I can't eat it raw. So I thought to fry it using this. You know about torches, right? It works the same." Then he pierces the meat with a stick he found middle ways, and fries it. Rumia is nowhere to be seen, as she already hides in the bushes. 'Really you, Rumia… Sorry, but it can't be helped.' Soon after the meat is 'well done', Yasei took the hips part and ate it. "Maybe I should camp here next time…"

Somewhere above the forest…

On the night sky, two youkai can be seen wandering around the outskirts. "Say, are you sure that human is outside the village?" One of them is asking its companion. Seems they were flying in the circles, with Human Village as the outer line. "I'm very sure about it. I just heard about it when I was preparing my lamprey stand. You know I don't like yakitori right, Wriggle?" Wriggle sighs, and just when she thinks that it would be better without birds preying insects, she found some unnatural light below their current location. "Save that for later, Mystia. We got our target now." Mystia smiles. This human could be a potential customer for her. "Okay. I'll take my lamprey stand. You go there first." Wriggle surprised after hearing that. "You still have time for your business?!" But Mystia already flies at her stand location. That leaves the firefly with no other choice, as she flies at the light source.

Let's back to the campfire.

"There. I'm full now." Yasei already done eating his meat, and when he is about to bury the bones, he heard a wriggling sound. 'So Wriggle already notices my presence… Well, I did put the campfire intentionally, so I could notice her, too.' Readying his weapons, he is suddenly assaulted by a kick from above. "Whoa?!" Luckily, he managed to evade it by rolling to the sides. Thanks to his current visor eyes, he could locate Wriggle easily, and hit her from behind with aerial tackle.

"Hey! That's very rude, you know!" Seems Wriggle is pissed off with that. But Yasei didn't back down. "You're one to talk. Just what are you thinking, attacking me from above?!" It only makes Wriggle grins, and Yasei raises his guard. "You got guts. Hope your determination matches it." Then she charges again with her trademark Wriggle Kick. Yasei manages to evade it by laying himself to the ground, fully negates Wriggle's aerial advantage. "Kh…" Enfuriated with that, Wriggle declares her first spell card. **"Firefly Sign "Comet on Earth"!"** A firefly division flying from her, and spreads danmaku trails. Just when Yasei was about to track it down, he is surprised to see that was just bait, and notices Wriggle shooting large circle danmaku pattern continually. He does backflips while shoots at her using his enchanted Night Hawks, and he also throws black pens as well. Seems that works well, as Wriggle was knocked away. "It's the first time someone managed to force me use my guns." Compared to Rumia, Wriggle is stronger because she can rally insects to assist her. Yasei is now aware of it. Suddenly, he feels the heat coming again. This time, he decides to endure it.

Picking his time, Yasei bury the bones quickly, and luckily, he managed to do it on time.

Wriggle slowly stands on her feet, and declares her second spell card. **"Lamp Sign "Firefly Phenomenon"!"** Not wanting to take the risks again, Yasei decides to shoot the fireflies first before declaring his spell card. **"Black Ink "Explosive Idea"!"** Wriggle is very surprised when she hears that. She never thought that Yasei already got his own spell card. With the same tactic he used against Rumia, Yasei hits Wriggle with his parkour martial art skill, Frontal Backflip Kick. This time, she manages to balance herself. "Huft… You're really serious, aren't you…" This is her last chance. And she declares her last spell card. **"Wriggle Sign "Nightbug Tornado"!"** Knowing that Wriggle is serious and she even put her name in this spell card, Yasei decides to test his new spell card after enduring the heat he got until now. **"Red Ink "Murderous Barrage"!"** This spell card reacts differently compared to Explosive Idea, as many red pens fired in front of Yasei and obliterates any danmaku that comes near him. 'I see… Murderous intent always managed to hit its target perfectly. What a fitting name.' Realizing it, he charges without hesitation. As Wriggle launches herself for another Wriggle Kick, Yasei evades it with Vector parkour skill, Screwdriver, and as he lands, he launches himself and hit Wriggle with her own kick, knocking the latter out.

"Ugh…" Slowly standing up, Wriggle took the fighting stance again. But that would be pointless. And Yasei decides to stop her "It's over, Wriggle. I don't have any reasons to finish you." That makes the firefly surprised. "Wait, you won't kill me, then?" Yasei sighs deeply. He already got his lesson to not underestimate even the weakest youkai. "Do you really think I'm that brutal? Maybe my last spell card sounds eerie, but that's just its name." Wriggle is slightly confused, but she is able to catch on. "So you mean that 'Murderous' part only shows the meaning of your last danmaku?" Yasei nods. "Correct. It's fortunate that Gensokyo has spell card rules. That way, I can prevent unnecessary killing. Don't take me wrong, please." Wriggle then composes herself, and she suddenly asks. "By the way, what was the thing that you want to bury on the ground?" Now it's Yasei's turn to be surprised. He decided to whisper it. "A fowl's skeleton. I just ate a fowl meat that I bought from Human Village before you come here. Keep this a secret from Mystia, okay?" Wriggle nods. Though she doesn't know whether Yasei supports him or not, she is comforted by the fact that one of the birds already dead. (Insects solidarity…)

"Hup!" Soon after that, Mystia comes and try to make Yasei night-blind. But she failed, as he remains unaffected. 'Good thing I still use this visor eyes.' That shocks her. She never thought that a human could be immune to her blinding skills. Mystia's shock didn't stop there. "You must be Mystia Lorelei. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sugaku Yasei." That also surprises Wriggle, but she already got a hint from Yasei himself earlier. The boy then took his fighting stance. "I heard that you got some tasty lampreys. How about this? If you win, I'll buy it. But if I win, you treat me one." Again, Mystia is surprised after hearing that. But after she knows that Yasei will eat her lampreys on either condition, she accepts, and took her fighting stance as well. "I wonder... How did you know about my lamprey in the first place?" Without waiting for the answer, Mystia fires wing patterned danmaku. Good for Yasei, he is already familiar with this pattern. "That because I'm an outsider." Skillfully evades the danmaku crossfire, Yasei closing in, and slide tackles Mystia. "Very well. You're on!"

 **"Vocal Sign "Howl of the Horned Owl"!"** Yasei examines the danmaku, and when he found that this spell card has the same pattern like that of Demarcation, he decides to declare his spell card in return. **"Black Ink "Explosive Idea"!"** It manages to catch Mystia off-guard, and Yasei took the chance by closing in and hit Mystia with a volley kick. "Wait, wait! I don't even have a chance to fight back!" The boy notices it, and he backs down, as he already hit Mystia once. "Sorry. I'm too excited because the wager." Yasei prepares himself for what will come next. Then Mystia declares her second spell card. **"Deadly Toxin "Venomous Moth's Dark Dance"!"** And what appears in front of Yasei is probably the most random danmaku he ever saw, yet. Not wanting to take the risk, he declares his next spell card. **"Red Ink "Murderous Barrage"!"** Mystia also didn't expect that, as Yasei closing in again, and easily hit her with a horse kick. But Mystia easily balances herself by flying before she falls. Not wasting the time, she declares her third spell card. **"Hawk Sign "Ill-Starred Dive"!"** The blindness effect didn't affect Yasei, as he is able to dodge her danmaku easily. But instead of attacking Mystia, Yasei is thinking about the spell card he faces, and reflects on its meaning. That's when he feels the heat coming from his pockets again. This time, Yasei takes it and declares his new spell card right away. **"Blue Ink "Precise Target"!"** But it didn't show any reactions. Yasei knew what that means, and he decides to find the ideal place for this spell card. When he reaches the corner, the spell card reacts with firing only a single blue pen. But its trajecory can't be traversed by danmaku, and it accurately hits Mystia.

'All of my pen sets now become my spell cards. I'll make sure to use it only as defense or in official duels.' Yasei vows in his mind to only use his spell cards when he really needs it. Just after that, Mystia declares her last spell card. **"Night-Blindness "Song of the Night Sparrow"!"** Yasei is still not affected with the blinding effect, but he is affected by Mystia's song. "Ugh…!" It even able to make him slower and there is a lot of chance that he might get hit by the bullets. He must do something or he would be insane! When Yasei is about to succumbs to his insanity, he suddenly remembers what Wriggle said to him before they fight. _"You got guts. Hope your determination matches it."_ He finally realizes what that really means. (Are Wriggle that smart?) 'That's right… If I have the nerve to attack, then I shouldn't hesitate to do it!' (More like Yasei perceives the meaning himself…) With that, Yasei finally comes back to his senses, and barely got hit. Mystia is very shocked when she saw that. This is the first time an outsider able to remain sane even after hearing her song. Then Yasei took all of his pen spell cards, holding it all together with his left hand, and reflecting the common ties that bind all of them. When he feels another heat on his pockets, he keeps the cards on his left hands, and took the new made spell card. With determination to pass the test Keine and Yukari offers to him, he declares his last spell card that born from his willpower. **"Pen Sign "Triathlon Rage"!"** And what appears before Mystia, is like a moving wall and a floating Gatling gun firing at her. She barely able to evade it, and soon after that, something hit her from behind. When Mystia looked at it, it was the same blue pen that hit her before. She has been outwitted by Yasei's three-phase Triathlon Rage. The boy passed the test with flying colors.

Tired all of a sudden, Yasei leans on a nearby tree. His eyes are closed, and when he opens it, the vision becomes normal again. 'Even Night Visor has its own limits…' He smiles after he realized that Mystia admits her loss. "Here's your grilled lamprey." She handed the lamprey to Yasei, and the boy eats it. When she is about to leave, Yasei suddenly stops her. "Wait! I haven't paid it yet." Then he gives her 122 Mon as lamprey payment. Confused with it, Mystia asks. "You just said that I must treat you one of my lampreys if I lose." Yasei only smiles after hearing it. "Yeah. I did say it. But I don't say that I won't pay for it. So, there you go." Didn't even wait for Mystia's response, he took his backpack, turns off the campfire, and heads back to the village.

Just before he reaches the gate, Yasei notices something is thrown at him. Instinctively, he dodges it, only to see it was a table. He is about to examine it when another table is thrown at him. And this time, instead of dodging it, he kicks it with Frontal Backflip Kick. "Table Flippers… So they already enter Gensokyo as well…" Then he saw a girl coming out from the bushes. From what he could see, this girl has light blue hair that reaches her upper back and eyes with same color. She also wears three-colored kimono, and pink hat with red ribbon on her head. There is a doll attached on her hat as well. Yasei is finally able to recognize her after she throws another table at him. (And just how many tables this girl have with her?!) While he evades all of the tables, he speaks. "One of Elite Table Flippers and Hieda family assistant…" The girl suddenly stops. "How do you know about me?" Yasei then took one of the tables, and throws it to the girl. And as he suspect, she throws another table in return. "From WSW. And it seems my suspicion is right. You must be Mizutani Hotaru. My name is Sugaku Yasei. I just come here, you know."

Hotaru then puts her table down. She holds back after Yasei shows his fighting skill. "Huft… By the way, you're pretty brutal when you do that backflip." Yasei shrugs, and replies. "Well, it depends on the situation. I might do some parkour tricks when you throw all of these." He points at the tables she has been thrown. "But since I'm new here, I don't think I can do that casually. Know what I mean, right?" That reminds Hotaru about how she came to Gensokyo. And her sixth sense told her that Yasei already managed to beat some minor youkai on his way to Human Village. "I see… Sorry for attacking you without good reason…" Yasei know what it means, and he decides to propose a challenge to Hotaru. "Okay. Perhaps you don't know this, but I think you can be a decent fighter, Hotaru." That surprises the latter. She didn't expect that Yasei would say it after he is rained with her tables. "Wait, you must be kidding me… I'm just a Table Flipper." Hearing that, the boy continues. "Right. But since I already used my Frontal Backflip Kick, that means I admit your skills. I also heard that you have a single spell card." (Wait, Hotaru also has her spell card too?!)

Hotaru became silent for a moment, and then she grins. "If you say so." Again, she throws another table. But this time, it is iron table instead wood table. 'Really now…' In response, Yasei charges, then he jumps and uses the table as the support for his Vector parkour skill, Railflip Vault. On the handspring part, Yasei launches himself far enough to force Hotaru defends by using her tables. (Inhuman agility again…) 'So fast…' She never met a fighter before, apart from Arcluz, so this is her first experience facing one. And lucky for her, Yasei is being gentle. 'As expected.' Glad that his expectation isn't mistaken, Yasei walks back to the village.

Hey, how about Hotaru? (Don't worry about her.)

Yasei finally arrives at the gates, when he saw Keine looking for someone. He suddenly got a bad feeling about this. "Keine-sensei, what's wrong?" Keine turns around, only to see Yasei waiting. "Oh, it's you. Did you complete the test?" The latter nods and shows his new spell cards as proof. "Never expect that Wriggle and Mystia could be tough bosses… Hope these cards doesn't count as cheating, Keine-sensei…" Keine examines the card Yasei shown to her. She seems quite surprised about the naming of his card, but she can feel Yasei's determination on the cards. "All right. This will do. Actually, I'm looking for a girl who wanders outside the village. And why you're sweating like that?" Keine could see Yasei lost his cool. Hesistant at first, the latter decides to tell the truth. "To be honest, Keine-sensei… I just met her on my way back. Just to be sure, is her name Mizutani Hotaru?" Both become silent for a moment, before they decide to search Hotaru together.

While they were searching her, Keine asks. "By the way, how you could know if that was her?" Yasei didn't answer it, but he still continues trailing the steps he took before stops at the location of the tables, and points at it. "That's because these tables. I never thought that Hotaru could be this brutal when it comes to tables…" And just when he done speaking it… **"Table Flip "Table Cannon"!"** Suddenly, a cluster of tables is coming to them. Yasei is surprised with this, and he evades it as soon as possible. But Keine sighs, and counters with her spell card. **"Spiritual Birth "First Pyramid"!"** Then a pyramid formed in front of Keine, and moves by itself, before collided with the tables. 'Really that girl… She almost doesn't have manners…' That's what was in Keine's thoughts. Then Hotaru suddenly shows herself, and she shouts to Yasei. "What do you- Whoa?!" She is surprised to think that Keine is there as well, and when she is about to scold Hotaru, Yasei stops her. "Hold it, Keine-sensei. Leave her to me." Keine is against this. She tries to stop both of them. "Wait a second! I can't let both of you fight!" Yasei only sighs, and he decides to rephrase his words. "Sorry, but I didn't said I'll beat her, Keine-sensei. I just said to leave her to me. On meantime, please call Akyuu to come here." Finally knew what Yasei means, Keine nods with a heavy expression, and goes back to the village, leaving both him and Hotaru.

Yasei is on his fighting stance, while Hotaru took a table. Then, Yasei told the reason. "Okay. About why I'm calling you brutal, that's just a taunt because we almost can't found you anywhere." Again, silence fills the area. That is, until Hotaru decides to break it. "Huft… You could just say that Keine-sensei is looking for me, you know… That surprised me." She throws a table to Yasei, but the latter uses Frontal Backflip Kick again. "All right. We better stop this." Both of them nods, and they head back to the village. As they reached the gate, Keine and Akyuu were waiting for them. "Really you, Hotaru… I never thought that you could even try to prank this boy…" Akyuu sighs, and silently watch Keine scolds her apprentice. Not wanting to disturb the scene, Yasei introduces himself to Akyuu. "I apologize for disturbing you. My name is Sugaku Yasei." Then he bows to her. Akyuu could barely hold her laughter, before she replies. "You can stop bowing now. Although you already know my identity, let me introduce myself. I am the current head of Hieda family, Hieda no Akyuu."

Now let's see our characters current status.

Sugaku Yasei (my OC)

Title : Nerd Ace Hunter

Rank : Hard +

Species : Human

Skills : Inhuman agility, expert gunfight, parkour martial arts, Vector stunts

Fighting Style : Parkour style

Intelligence : Data gatherer class (Touhou Project + its fanbase, Walfas Fighters and Table Flippers)

Weakness : He is affected by Spell Card effect in duels

Equipment :

Black, red, and blue pen set; Night Hawk .50C; AK-47 (not used yet); Krieg 550 Commando (not used yet); Sun Shine Notebook (recharged at noon)

Spell Cards :

\- Black Ink "Explosive Idea"

Black pen based spell card. This spell card serves as offensive cover. It's first shown in his fight against Rumia, and later on his test, he used this against Wriggle and Mystia.

\- Red Ink "Murderous Barrage"

Red pen based spell card. This spell card serves as frontal attack. He made it after saw Wriggle's "Nightbug Tornado". He also used this against Mystia.

\- Blue Ink "Precise Target"

Blue pen based spell card. This spell card serves as sniping precision. He made it after Mystia declares her "Ill-Stared Dive". He must move to the right destination after declares this to activate this card.

\- Pen Sign "Triathlon Rage"

Yasei's first Fusion Spell Card. As it names implies, this spell card combines all pen based spell card effect in one. He used this as his last spell card in duel against Mystia.

Mizutani Hotaru (Bluyidark's OC)

Title : Fantasy Table Defender

Rank : Lunatic (Hotaru is stronger than you imagine)

Species : Human

Skills : High accuracy of sixth sense, expert table flipper

Fighting Style : Table Flip!

Intelligence : Some knowledge about mythical creatures, thanks to her job as Hieda family assistant

Weakness : Sometimes she can be quite stubborn, which affects her overall performance

Equipment :

Wood tables (supplied by Yukari); Iron tables (supplied by Yukari); Spinning Hina Robot (bought from Nitori); Table missiles (modified wood and iron tables); Plush doll (in her color)

Spell Cards :

\- Substitute "Plush Doll"

As it name implies, Hotaru sends a plush doll in her place.

\- Level Up "Multiple Stacks"

Using a digital card, Hotaru can multiply her table.

\- Spinning Hina "Table Crossfire"

Turn on this robot and it will launch many tables to all directions.

\- Table Flip "Table Pick"

Hotaru throws her table in a manner so it could hit like a billiard cue tip.

\- Table Flip "Table Gulliver"

Hotaru cages her attackers in a table cage.

\- Table Flip "Table Missile"

Hotaru rides her table missile, and she jumps off of it to make a divebomb attack.

\- Table Flip "Table Cannon"

Hotaru shoots out a cluster of tables. This card is used when Yasei and Keine is searching her.

\- Table Dive "Wooden Chomp"

Hotaru throws two table at the same time, forming jaws shape, and it will grapple opponents if hit.

\- Table Sign "Wall of Jericho"

Hotaru's best Spell Card so far. This spell card serves as ultra-defense fortress. It is based from the wall with the same name.

Next Chapter Preview…

When Yasei reaches the Human Village, he must bows many times just to get the gate access. (Yasei : Yeah. I don't want to risk my character being torn out.) Then as he is looking for a vacant house, he spotted Keine and asks her about it. (Yasei : Keine-sensei sure has sharp eyes.) (James : She's the village guardian, so it does make sense.) And he didn't noticed Keine as the latter found out that he already has a spell card until he goes to the market. (Yasei : So that's why she's calling me…) Then, Keine gives Yasei a test in order to find the truth. (Yasei : Well, another experience always good for a fighter.) He managed to pass it and when he almost reached the gate, Hotaru assaulted him with her tables. (Yasei : Really you, Hotaru…) Both of them later agreed to 'ceasefire' and heads back to Human Village. (Yasei : Good thing I didn't have to fight her…) What will happen in Human Village? Wait for the next chapter. Looking forward for it!

AN : This chapter is longer than I thought… I actually didn't expect it. To think Yasei must face another hurdle on his days in Gensokyo… Quite harsh for sure, but that's what he must do if he want to survive in Gensokyo. (James : Darn guava you, Yukari…) Hope I didn't stray too far from the canon version of Touhou. Why? First, I'm not really sure about the Wriggle and Mystia's personality. Second, I add two new spell card types here, Support and Fusion. Last, there is a reference about MUGEN. I think I can explain the last. MUGEN is a freeware 2D fighting game engine that can be used to make crossover fights between games and manga/anime characters or something like that. I will use this setting in Part 2 of Gensokyo Freelancer's History, Legend of Universe Heroine Saga. There is also reference about Touhou Soccer Moushuuden and Rebirth, if you notice. And as the story says, I already add one of WSW member's OC here. Mizutani Hotaru is Bluyidark's OC, and she is famous because her table flipping habit. This time, I put some reference I got about Hotaru's fighting skill and add it on characters status. All of it are from WSW comics featuring her. (Yasei : It wouldn't be fair if Hotaru can't fight. This is Gensokyo that we're talking about.) (James : She already complained about it, so this will do.) And Arcluz is also mentioned here. He is Arcluz77's OC. Since he is still recovering his powers, he can't fight. But I'll make sure to put him on incoming chapters. Both Arcluz and Hotaru's author is member of WSW (Walfas Station Wagon). Search it in Google. I think this will be tough from now on… Reviews, critics, comments, and advices are always welcomed. With this, see you on the next chapter.


	6. Gensokyo Tournament : Human Village

AN : Finally. After three weeks... This chapter took longer than I expected. That's because I took some reference from Shadow Fight 2. And I learned if the game has tournament arc, so I will implement one on this chapter. Tournament? Yeah. Yasei still needs experience, you know. And as I stated on previous chapter, Yasei's rank is still below Hotaru. (You're not kidding, right?!) That's because Hotaru already become Gensokyo resident when Yasei comes. I'll introduce my other OC here. (Not Iseya.) For reminder, I don't own any of the characters except Yasei and one other OC. Then, without further ado!

 **Wild Nerd's Strange Life Saga Chapter 5**

 **Gensokyo Tournament : Human Village**

Previously…

Yasei didn't expect that he would get tested by Keine and Yukari soon after he got his house in Human Village. It seems Keine already found out that he already has a spell card. Yukari already saw that coming, obviously. That's why she comes to the village to inform Keine about the new outsider (Yasei). On the test, Yasei almost defeated by Mystia, but thanks to his determination, he managed to create his first Fusion Spell Card, **Pen Sign "Triathlon Rage".** Then he heads back to the village, and when he is about to reach the gates, he is assaulted by Hotaru. Yasei managed to hold back, and after few events, they heads back to Human Village. And a new day is about to begin…

Yasei's House, Human Village, Gensokyo…

*Alarm sound* *clank* "So it's already morning… Better clean this house before I go out." Yasei gets up and cleans his new house. He couldn't do it because he was very tired last night. Checking his belongings that Yukari sends from his old house, he relieved because nothing is missing, and tidy it all. 'Good thing she even remembers to send the alarm clock as well…' Finally done with the cleaning, he changes his gakuran and wears a new one. Then he is about to go out when someone is knocking on the door. 'I wonder who is there…' Curious, Yasei opens the door, only to find Hotaru standing in front of his house.

"Morning!" Hotaru greets with a cheerful expression. "Morning. You seem to be in great mood, Hotaru." Yasei greets her back. He is now very curious. "Right. This time, I won't hold back!" As Hotaru said that, he became confused, and asks her. "Sorry, but what do you mean by that? I think we already agreed to ceasefire." The girl then handed a letter she got. Apparently she has two copies. "Here. There's a tournament in Human Village. I'm sure you will be excited to hear this." Hotaru explains the content of the letter as Yasei reads it. Soon after he realized what that means, he dashes to take his pen sets, and tries to confirm his deduction. "In other words, you said that you will join this as well, Hotaru?" The said girl nods, and she throws a table out of nowhere. Yasei only sighs, and jump over it easily. "Okay. I won't hold back as well, so you better prepare yourself." Then both of them do high five. Before Hotaru leaves, Yasei calls her. "Hey, you forgot your table." It seems she can be quite forgetful when it comes to her tables. Probably because her table flip habit. "Oh, sorry. Can you throw it to me?" Yasei sighs again, then he took the table and throws it to Hotaru, only to see her catch it with ease. "Thanks. I'll be waiting on the tournament venue." With that, she leaves.

"I got my hands full now… Better ask Keine-sensei about this." Yasei heads to Keine's school to get more detail about the tournament. As he reached the school, he could see Keine standing in the front gate. "Ah, you're here, Yasei." Yasei bows in response. (He's still doing that?) "Pardon my intrusion. Hope I don't disturb you on your daily basis, Keine-sensei." This time, just like Akyuu, Keine is barely able to hold her laugh. "Oh, you don't need to be that formal. You can just call me Keine. Besides, the class is off today. So, what is that you want to ask me?" Then Yasei asks Keine about the tournament. He also said that he will participate there. "I see… Certainly you will face a lot of fighters on this tournament. You do know about Yukari's game that happened in the past, right?" Yasei nods, understand what Keine means. "I assume that happens on the intermission between Gen 1 and Gen 2. This will certainly be tough." Amazed with Yasei's quick wit, Keine decides to tell him something. "There is one thing I must tell you before we continue."

 **A month after Wind God Chronicles Incident**

"Hm? What's happened?" Keine quickly rushes to the gate after one of the guards calls her. After she arrives there, she saw a young boy trying to get in the village, but blocked by the guards. Using her powers as history searcher, Keine could see that this boy has no history in Gensokyo. Knowing what that means, she speaks to the guards. "Let me handle this." The guards obey and Keine took the boy to the village. She wondered why this boy is even in Gensokyo at the first place. And she decided to bring the boy to her school. Soon after they reached the school, she asks. "Tell me, what is your name?" The boy answers. "Hiroshi. Hiroshi Kato."

 **Present Time**

"Hmm… That would be cruel for a child, indeed. Good thing you're there, Keine. But what does that have to do with- wait… Don't say…!" That reminds him with what one of the guards told him before. _"Not many humans that can be this polite. And you're the first one after these decades."_ Keine saw the change in Yasei's face. Knowing what that means, she decides to confirm it. "You got that right. Hiroshi now is the leader of Human Village Guards. And he happens to get the guard duty the day you come here." Yasei silently listens to Keine, and then he asks. "So does that mean he will take part on this tournament as well?" Keine nods. She surprised at first, but she realized that Yasei is a fast learner. "This tournament actually invented to test the guards capability. Some strong fighters also participate as well. Today's event is the 10th tournament."

Yasei then shows the letter he got from Hotaru. "Is this letter happens to be the invitation to this tournament?" Keine examines the letter, and returns it to Yasei shortly after. "It is. Actually, I got high hopes for you, so I decided to invite you to this tournament. And it seems Hotaru will join as well. That means both of you will make your debut here." Yasei nods, and equips his pen set. "Thanks for giving me this, Keine. I'll make sure to not let you down." He wants to bow again, but Keine shook her head and smiles. "Do you forget what I told you before?" It seems he almost forget it. "Hehe… Sorry about that, Keine. Outside World habit." Yasei waves his hand to Keine, and he got his first tournament debut here. "Hiroshi Kato… Mizutani Hotaru… They will be tough adversary, for sure."

Somewhere in the gates…

"Wait, why we're here, Vaati?" A girl with maid outfit asking her companion. "It's been a long time since the last tournament I saw. I think this is also good for your training, Lucy." Apparently, they are the two girls mentioned in Cirno's flashback, Lucy Thesda and Vaati Star. They come to the village after hearing about the 10th tournament in Human Village, though it seems like Lucy is the one dragged there. "Are you sure about this? We're still- Ugh!" Vaati hits Lucy's back before the latter continues her words. "That's why we must keep a low profile. Don't even use your American accent." Then they wear their hoods and continue their walk until they reach the venue.

A familiar tengu could be seen in the sky as well. She didn't want to miss this event, for sure.

On the tournament venue…

Yasei is looking at the participants list. He already confirms that Hiroshi and Hotaru join the tournament. Then he looks at the other participants. "All of them are Human Village Guards members, aren't they…" He recognizes them as veterans of Sengoku Gensokyo, the game Yukari proposed on Gen 1 and Gen 2 intermission. They even have ranks as well. Here is the full list.

 **Human Village Guards' 10** **th** **Tournament Participants (* for notable guards)**

Level 3 Guards :

· Chitose Sakurajima*

· Hibari Kouchin*

· Kaede Atsuki

· Kaiotsu*

· Kana Okasono*

· Kazutora

· Kenta Takahashi*

· Matsuru Tachibana*

· Suzaku Fujiyama*

· Warabe Nagauchi*

· Yuri Komagi*

Level 4 Guards :

· Ayu Isami*

· Ayumi Fujiwara*

· Boozer Rokusuke*

· Hikozaemon*

· Kaoru Mitsuki

· Kira Fuyumuro*

· Rei Kitahara*

· Soichiro Chiashi*

· Toshihachi Murao*

· Unkai Kaou

· Yui Morita*

Level 5 Guards :

· Fuushin

· Izou Shigeru*

· Koguki Yasuno*

· Kumiko Nakajima*

· Manahito Osamu*

· Naoki Endou

· Natsuki Kurose*

· Sakura Haruna*

· Sasuke Mikuri

· Shiho Utae*

· Toujin Ooishi*

· Tsubame Watase*

· Usami Mochibe*

Level 6 Guards :

· Ichirouta

· Izumi Uenohara

· Kazuma Matsuo*

· Remon Yamanami

· Souun

· Yumeta Ryo

· Yumetsugu Ryo*

Level 7 Guards :

· Chiyo Hamasaki*

· Jinpachi Anya

· Junpei Touji

· Koga Sahiakira

· Natsuki Hayama*

· Satoshi Mikagura*

· Sousuke Jinbara*

· Yukiko Yoshikuni*

Elite Fighters :

· Hiroshi Kato (Human Village Guards Leader)

· Mizutani Hotaru (Elite Table Flipper) (debut)

· Sugaku Yasei (Nerd Ace Hunter) (debut)

"There are a lot of names here, for sure." Lucy examines the participants list. Her eyes were averted to Elite Fighters part. "I never heard about these two before…" Vaati heard that, and she directs her eyes to the same point. "It seems there are two new fighters who will debut here. If you ask me about Mizutani Hotaru, she really lives up to her status. I wonder about the newest debut here…" Obviously, the new fighter she mentions is Yasei. Lucy is still examining the list while Vaati pats her soulder. "Don't just freeze there. We should move. Let's see how much we can learn from this tournament." That makes Lucy surprised. She didn't expect that Vaati would say it. "Wait, even you still need to learn?" Vaati nods and she replies with Patchouli's words. "There is always something that you can learn everywhere. That's what Patchouli said to me when I first learn magic. Let's go." With that, they go to the spectator seats. They arrived in time as the groups already set.

 **Tournament Groups**

Group 1

· Souun (M)

· Kaede Atsuki (F)

· Jinpachi Aniya (M)

· Remon Yamanami (F)

· Ayumi Fujiwara (F)*

· Toshihachi Murao (M)*

· Soichiro Chiashi (M)*

Group 2

· Kaiotsu (M)*

· Naoki Endou (M)

· Chiyo Hamasaki (F)*

· Yumeta Ryo (M)

· Izou Shigeru (M)*

· Koguki Yasuno (M)*

· Mizutani Hotaru (F) (E)

Group 3

· Ayu Isami (F)*

· Koga Sahiakira (F)

· Hibari Kouchin (F)*

· Natsuki Hayama (M)*

· Sugaku Yasei (M) (E)

· Matsuru Tachibana (F)*

· Boozer Rokusuke (M)*

Group 4

· Fuushin (M)

· Kazutora (M)

· Kenta Takahashi (M)*

· Manahito Osamu (M)*

· Izumi Uenohara (F)

· Satoshi Mikagura (M)*

· Yumetsugu Ryo (M)*

Group 5

· Rei Kitahara (M)*

· Warabe Nagauchi (F)*

· Yuri Komagi (F)*

· Tsubame Watase (F)*

· Kazuma Matsuo (M)*

· Kira Fuyumuro (F)*

· Yukiko Yoshikuni (F)*

Group 6

· Unkai Kaou (M)

· Kana Okasono (F)*

· Yui Morita (F)*

· Junpei Touji (M)

· Toujin Ooishi (M)*

· Chitose Sakurajima (F)*

Group 7

· Ichirouta (M)

· Hikozaemon (M)*

· Sakura Haruna (F)*

· Hiroshi Kato (M) (E)

· Sousuke Jinbara (M)*

· Natsuki Kurose (M)*

Group 8

· Shiho Utae (F)*

· Usami Mochibe (F)*

· Kumiko Nakajima (F)*

· Sasuke Mikuri (M)

· Kaoru Mitsuki (F)

· Suzaku Fujiyama (M)*

Yasei is relieved with the drawing result. He did expect that Hotaru and Hiroshi will be placed in separate group. He then analyzes his group's opponents. "Level 3 guards, Hibari Kouchin and Matsuru Tachibana; Level 4 guards, Ayu Isami and Boozer Rokusuke; and Level 7 guards, Koga Sahiakira and Natsuki Hayama… I better save my weapon when I face Hiroshi and Hotaru." Then, he proceeds to his group's arena. (Rule : All fighters must knock out the opponents in their group until only two remains.)

Yasei didn't know that Cirno also came to watch the tournament as well.

In the group stage, most of the guards use martial arts, including Hiroshi. Hotaru is lucky because she can use her tables in this tournament. Yasei also get the same luck thanks to his Parkour martial arts. He got even better upper hand because he already beat Night Dwellers Trio (Rumia, Wriggle, and Mystia). And as expected, those three manages to reach Top 16. They even managed to be top ranker of their respective groups.

 **Group Stage Result**

· Jinpachi Aniya (1W)

· Remon Yamanami (1R)

· Mizutani Hotaru (2W)

· Chiyo Hamasaki (2R)

· Sugaku Yasei (3W)

· Natsuki Hayama (3R)

· Satoshi Mikagura (4W)

· Yumetsugu Ryo (4R)

· Yukiko Yoshikuni (5W)

· Kazuma Matsuo (5R)

· Junpei Touji (6W)

· Toujin Ooishi (6R)

· Hiroshi Kato (7W)

· Sousuke Jinbara (7R)

· Kumiko Nakajima (8W)

· Usami Mochibe (8R)

"Wait, I think I'm familiar with that boy's skill." Lucy suddenly speaks after the group stage ends. "Eh? You do?" Vaati is surprised when she hear that. She never thought that Lucy is familiar with Yasei's skill. "Yeah. I never thought that I could see parkour in Gensokyo… It seems I've underestimating him." Vaati only smiles. It seems she really proud that Lucy knew something that she didn't. 'Thanks for telling me the importance of learning, sister…' That thought reminds Vaati with her first day learning magic. And right now, she is training Lucy on her runaway trip. (Am I the only one thinking that Vaati always portrayed as trainer?)

Meanwhile…

'As expected. He really managed to pass the group stage. That means he didn't lying when he said he already pass the test.' Keine is also watching the tournament. She seems relieved that her expectations didn't betray her. This time, she comes with Akyuu, since the latter's apprentice also made her debut in this tournament. "It seems the boy you recommend is really good, Keine-san." Akyuu is complimenting Yasei's performance on this tournament. Events like this didn't bore her. In contrary, it's necessary for her so she could write improvements that Human Village Guards achieved. "Right, Akyuu-sama. But I don't know if Hotaru could fight as well..." Keine nods, agrees with Akyuu. Somehow, that reminds them with what happened yesterday.

 ** _Last night in Village Outskirts_**

"Hold it, Keine-sensei. Leave her to me." Keine is against this. She tries to stop both of them. "Wait a second! I can't let both of you fight!" Yasei only sighs, and he decides to rephrase his words. "Sorry, but I didn't said I'll beat her, Keine-sensei. I just said to leave her to me. On meantime, please call Akyuu to come here."

 **Present Day**

"Look like he already knew about Hotaru's potential even before we do." Keine concludes with what Yasei said last night, and how she understands what he mean by that. "Indeed. And good thing Hotaru isn't reckless. I wonder what will happen if she doesn't have her sixth sense…" This time, it's Akyuu who nods. Then she asks. "There's still time until the finals begin. Shall we rest a little before coming here again?" Looking around, Keine realizes that the other spectators already leave the arena. "Might as well. I still must prepare for tomorrow's lesson. If you don't mind, Akyuu-sama, I'll take my leave." Keine bows lightly and goes back to the school. Soon after that, Akyuu decides to fetch Hotaru.

How about Cirno?

'No weapons in group stage… That way it could prevent fatal injury… Thanks for telling me how to fight fair, Vaati…' Flying in the sky, Cirno watches the tournament from above. She couldn't risk that her presence might harm the other spectators. (It seems Cirno really become smarter after Vaati teach her.) 'Still, I'd never expect that he choose to secure the spot by defending himself from incoming attacks… At least, he didn't go against rules.' Silently lands, Cirno looks at the group stage result. She is relieved because Yasei managed to pass it, as she suspected. 'I got a great rival, Vaati. If you saw the tournament, you surely agree with me.' Cirno then flies to the sky and wait for the finals.

Let's see what Lucy and Vaati doing in the village.

"Total defense… So he read the rule and uses it to his advantage…" Vaati tells her opinion about Yasei's tactic on the group stage. "Not to count that he even able to use parkour as well… He's very agile, I give him that." Lucy adds with her knowledge about Outside World sports. (Parkour is included, too?!) "Hiroshi Kato is famous for able to use many weapons proficiently, while Mizutani Hotaru is one of elite Table Flippers, and a gifted one, at that. Adding our opinions about the newest debut, Sugaku Yasei, I think he will give those two the real challenge. What do you think?" Vaati summarizes the knowledge she and Lucy gather about the Elite Fighters. It seems she decides to test Lucy's deduction. "Guess so. But it seems he defends on purpose. That's as if _he already expects that he will face Hiroshi Kato and Mizutani Hotaru on this tournament_." Lucy already spotted the 'hidden message' that Yasei leaves in this tournament. What a deduction… As expected from loophole finder.

"Who knows…? But considering the tournament system, you're right. No wonder my sister gives you good marks about your self-survival skills, Lucy. About your deduction, the three of them must reach semifinal as the requirement. That must be fulfilled." Then Vaati shows the Finals chart to Lucy after responding the latter's deduction.

 **Top 16**

1\. Jinpachi Aniya (1W) vs Chiyo Hamasaki (2R)

2\. Sugaku Yasei (3W) vs Yumetsugu Ryo (4R)

3\. Yukiko Yoshikuni (5W) vs Toujin Ooishi (6R)

4\. Hiroshi Kato (7W) vs Usami Mochibe (8R)

5\. Mizutani Hotaru (2W) vs Remon Yamanami (1R)

6\. Satoshi Mikagura (4W) vs Natsuki Hayama (3R)

7\. Junpei Touji (6W) vs Kazuma Matsuo (5R)

8\. Kumiko Nakajima (8W) vs Sousuke Jinbara (7R)

 **Quarter Final**

1\. T1 Winner vs T2 Winner

2\. T3 Winner vs T4 Winner

3\. T5 Winner vs T6 Winner

4\. T7 Winner vs T8 Winner

 **Semifinal**

1\. Q1 Winner vs Q2 Winner

2\. Q3 Winner vs Q4 Winner

 **3** **rd** **Place :** S1 Loser vs S2 Loser

 **Final :** S1 Winner vs S2 Winner

"By the way, I feel sorry about what was happened to you, Lucy. That must be hard." Vaati shows her sympathy to Lucy since she also got transformed to a girl. (Whoa…) And she replies with a heavy tone. "Yeah. That damn scientist… She really ruined my chance to go back to Outside World. You know what? She just said it plainly, and I'm very pissed off because that. The only good thing is she's immortal and I don't need my glasses again." Vaati silently hear it, and she tells her story in return. "I see… At least you're better than me. I only realized that I've been transformed after Patchouli visits me in my shack. Not to count the one that did this was the person you hate most, Marisa Kirisame. For me, it's better than remembering my past in Outside World." That surprises Lucy. She totally didn't expect that Vaati was transformed by Marisa. "Sorry about that, Vaati. I think I gone overboard. I hope I can complete my training soon so I can beat that crap out of her."

Vaati nods slightly, and she decides that they should go back to the venue. "We should go back before the finals begin. Those three might go all-out on this phase." Agreed with that, Lucy dashes to the seats while Vaati simply flies there. (Lucy can't fly, you know…)

On the backstage…

Yasei is training his parkour martial art skills when Hayama greets him. "You're still here? The finals is about to begin. Better prepare yourself." Yasei stops, and as he about to go to the arena, Hayama interrupts. "I would like to spar with you after you done with your fight." Both of them then proceed to participate in the finals. (Chart above.) 'This is it. I must go through two phase first before I face Hiroshi. Then, Hotaru, we will meet in final stage, and _I won't hold back, so you better prepare yourself for it._ ' With a clenched fist, Yasei determines to reach the final and win the tournament.

Soon after the first fight finished, he enters the arena, and waiting for his opponent. 'Level 6 guard, Yumetsugu Ryo… Sorry for this, but I can't allow myself to lose here.' The bell is ringed after Yumetsugu enters and takes his fighting stance.

Then Yasei proceeds to fight swiftly, dodging all incoming attack with his ridiculous speed, and delivering some kicks. He didn't even use his parkour martial art skills this time, which is unusual. 'No time to waste! Better finish this fast!' And he got lucky, because he managed to evade Yumetsugu's front punch. 'Now!' While in squatting position, Yasei put his right hand on the ground, and double sweeps the ground. It makes Yumetsugu lost his balance and falling down. 'Hope he's okay… That's the only way I can think to make a safe KO.' (Safe KO? Never heard about it before…) Watching that, almost everyone surprised. They never thought that Yasei also capable of close combat. Only few that knows why.

"Wait Keine-san, you said that he was the secret weapon of his former guild?" Akyuu is surprised after hearing Keine said something about Yasei's past. "Not me, but Yukari said so when she came here two days ago. Knowing her, she probably peek him on his mission. And it seems she said the truth." Keine replies with what she learns from current events, and she continues. "I just never expect that someone this strong could perceive our existence. Good thing he knows about it as well."

The tournament continues as Hiroshi and Hotaru manages to beat their opponents as well. From their fighting style, they also have the same intention with Yasei. The only thing different is now Hiroshi is more serious here, while Hotaru uses her tables as tower shield, and kicks it one after another to her opponents. How about Yasei himself? He is currently sparring with Hayama, as he promised, until the latter's turn comes.

And too bad for Hayama, he lost against Satoshi Mikagura, his fellow Level 7 Guards. It seems his spar with Yasei drains a considerable stamina. Probably that's why Yasei didn't say anything when he saw Hayama's loss. Soon after all the eight fights ends, the Top 8 is listed in the Finals chart, updating it.

 **Quarter Final**

1\. Chiyo Hamasaki (T1) vs Sugaku Yasei (T2)

2\. Yukiko Yoshikuni (T3) vs Hiroshi Kato (T4)

3\. Mizutani Hotaru (T5) vs Satoshi Mikagura (T6)

4\. Junpei Touji (T7) vs Sousuke Jinbara (T8)

 **Semifinal**

1\. Q1 Winner vs Q2 Winner

2\. Q3 Winner vs Q4 Winner

 **3** **rd** **Place :** S1 Loser vs S2 Loser

 **Final :** S1 Winner vs S2 Winner

In the sky, a certain tengu already took Yasei's photographs. No need to ask how she did it. "The new fighter sure shows his skills. This better be good materials for my newspaper. I can't wait to see how the tournament goes on…" Without wasting the time, the tengu speeds as fast as possible to the venue, as the quarter finals is about to begin.

Meanwhile, at the entrance…

"I never thought that he actually decides to live here. Good thing mistress also orders me to see how he is doing. Knowing him, he would like to face any challenges." Sakuya seems surprised when she saw the house near the gates already has its owner. She then realized what that means. Not to count the current event, she already knew where Yasei is. When Sakuya is about to stop time, she is reminded with her fight with Yasei in Outside World, and how the latter is immune to her abilities. "No other choice, then…" Sakuya then decides to walk instead, in order to hide her presence from Yasei.

Back to the tournament. The first quarter final fight is Chiyo Hamasaki against Yasei. Both fighters enter the arena, and soon after they bow to each other, they began the fight.

At first, it seems like Yasei didn't strike Hamasaki at all. He just evades all of her attacks, just like he did in his fight against Yumetsugu. However, everyone is surprised, as Yasei began to attack Hamasaki with her own attacks. What's more is, he even manages to hit Hamasaki cleanly. 'A form of karate, is it? Good thing I was trained very well before I come here. Being a secret weapon once does have its advantage.' With that thought, Yasei then executes the karate move set he has inherited in Outside World, and takes the win. He is the first one qualified to semifinal.

Sakuya watched it all from a spot somewhere in the seats, completely hidden from all other spectators. 'He able to copy his opponent's move set and masters it in a blink of an eye… Combine it with his abundant knowledge about Gensokyo…Good grief, Yukari…' Knowing that, Sakuya thinks it should be better if she watch Yasei to get all info about his fighting skills.

On the other side, Hiroshi and Hotaru also managed to reach semifinal. Both of them are eager to see what Yasei is really capable of. In Hotaru's case, she already challenged Yasei, and she hope that he reaches the final, so they can resume their fight from yesterday. The last one qualified to the semifinal is Sousuke Jinbara. Apparently, both Hiroshi and Jinbara are from the same group, being top ranker and runner up respectively.

 **Semifinal**

1\. Sugaku Yasei (Q1) vs Hiroshi Kato (Q2)

2\. Mizutani Hotaru (Q3) vs Sousuke Jinbara (Q4)

 **3** **rd** **Place :** S1 Loser vs S2 Loser

 **Final :** S1 Winner vs S2 Winner

The awaited semifinal is finally here. Since most of the semifinalists are Elite Fighters, with Jinbara as exception, they are allowed to use any weapons in their disposal. Yasei took out his pen set that he keeps until now, and equips it like knuckles. This is the exact same weapon style he used against Rumia. "All right. Glad the weapons are allowed now. I don't know much about Hiroshi, apart from what Keine told me. He will be a formidable opponent, considering his status as Human Village Guards Leader. Just in case, I'll take all pen sets in my disposal." Then he proceeds to go to the arena to face Hiroshi.

Yasei probably didn't realize that Lucy already found his intention before the finals. And it's not just that.

"This will be tough for him." Keine suddenly speaks. It seems she realized what will happen. Akyuu also get the same feeling. "Hope he managed to pull through it somehow…" In the other seats, Lucy and Vaati also waiting until both Yasei and Hiroshi make their entrance. And they got surprised soon after that. (Hey, what's happened?)

The person in front of Yasei right now, is a young man about his age, and he is wielding claws. Not just regular claws, but an elongated one. It seems like blades attached in his hands. He also has loads of weapons in his back. 'So he is Hiroshi… But wait, that claws' shape… I think I saw it before… Not to mention that the rule allows any weapons in disposal to be used… Just hope my knowledge about 'it' could be useful here…' Yasei took his fighting stance for precautions.

"Before we start our fight, I would like to congratulate you for passing the test Keine-sensei gave to you yesterday." Hiroshi is complimenting Yasei for his recent achievement. Note that he is present when Yasei is about to do his test. "Actually, I owe you one for that. Thanks for allowing me to enter in the first place. I don't know how it will end the other way…" Realizing what Hiroshi means, Yasei gives the former his gratitude. Both of them then bows to each other, and took their fighting stance.

Now it's Nerd Ace Hunter against the leader of the Guards.

Hiroshi begins with a swing from his claws. It managed to force Yasei to crouch. 'As expected. That claws' range is long enough to hit me after I evade sideward.' And he then decides to use his parkour martial arts. Soon after the claws is not in his range, Yasei runs to the side of the arena, then dashes to Hiroshi, jumps frontward, and tumbles before propels his foots, completing Tumble Axe attack sequence. Too bad for Yasei, Hiroshi defends with hand block. 'That speed… I could get hit if I didn't defend.' Yasei is pushed back, but he manages to balance himself, and lands swiftly.

Just as he landed, Hiroshi charges forward, thrusting his claws to Yasei, only to see him evade it with ease this time. Still on the offensive, Hiroshi then swings both of his claws. Yasei crouches again, and this time he tackles Hiroshi from below, make the latter almost lost his balance. Luckily, Hiroshi manages to regain his stance by thrusting his claws to the ground, and does a handspring. Then he suddenly talks. "That's quite unorthodox for someone like you." Yasei replies with the same tone. "And I think I'm familiar with that weapon." Then they resume their fight.

Both of them do the spinning attack at the same time! And somehow, they are even. But it's strange. Yasei was forced to crouch before. Then why he managed to even his footing with Hiroshi now? "Clever. I never thought that you would use your pens like that." Yasei only smirks after he heard that. It seems Hiroshi found out that _he put his pens downwards between his fingers to his palm and using it on his spinning attack_. "Found it out, right? I remember the time when Shadow fought Lynx after he beat all his bodyguards, and Lynx uses the same claws like the one you wear now."

 _BGM (Shadow Fight 2 OST – Black Warrior)_

"Amazing. You even found out my weapons origin on this fight. Indeed. This is the claws of the first demon in Gate of Shadows, Lynx. And I assume you already heard about my past from Keine-sensei." Hiroshi is amazed after hearing that. He totally didn't expect that Yasei even able to identify his weapons accurately. The latter only nods slightly, as they fight. "Right. Keine is kind enough to give me chance to improve my skills here. And it's an honor to fight against a veteran like you."

On the seats, everyone is surprised and amazed as they see both Yasei and Hiroshi's feats. That fighting skills matches that of certain gardener, though their stats is still far below that. "To think even Hiroshi got a hard time facing him… It's the first time someone managed to make him use his weapons." Akyuu commented about the fight. She also surprised about how the fight goes on. "Gate of Shadows… I don't think I can found any history related to that place, just like I deduce that Hiroshi is, in fact, outsider. It does make sense that only Yasei and Yukari that knew about it. I just wonder why I never heard about it until now…" Keine is trying to get the meaning of the conversation between Yasei and Hiroshi a while ago, and her expression clearly stated that she has no idea that Hiroshi could obtain such weapon.

The same expression also struck both Lucy and Vaati. Lucy is lucky, as she somehow knew what kind of weapon Hiroshi has. Vaati however, totally has no idea about it. "I don't think I ever see that kind of weapon before…" Lucy replies with what she knows about Hiroshi's weaponry. "I assume that was some kind of boss weapon. You know that bosses tend to use some special weapons in games, right?" It looks like she deciphers it from Yasei and Hiroshi's conversation. (Lucy [Luke] was an ace gamer before Yukari teleports her [him] to Gensokyo.) Well, let's go back to the arena.

 _BGM (Shadow Fight 2 OST – Old Sensei)_

Yasei is surprised as he saw Hiroshi took off his claws and wields a pair of one-handed swords. "Don't say… Is that Hermit's swords?" Hiroshi nods, and he tells Yasei that there are six boss weapons that he has in his disposal. "You already beat the first weapon. But there are still five weapons left. What is your choice?" Hearing that, Yasei puts the pens back, and took two black pens. He holds it like dagger wielder. "Then let me improve my skills as well. I'll give you a hint. A certain head maid already tested me before." Both of them tighten their weapons' gripping, and charges at each other.

Now it's Hiroshi's turn to jump. He is about to thrust the sword to Yasei when he found that the latter isn't there. As he lands and looks around, suddenly Yasei appears behind him and does a multiple spin jump attack. It hits Hiroshi cleanly, but strangely, no scratch is found on his armor. Soon after Yasei lands, he continues his offense. Hiroshi is preparing to defend, but as Yasei comes near, he suddenly gone, and Hiroshi got hit from the back. It makes the latter dumbfounded, but not for long.

"I see… No wonder Yukari teleports you here." That makes Yasei surprised. He didn't expect that Hiroshi also knew about Yukari. But he is reminded with what Keine told to her. "Same to you. Someone told me that a boy is stranded in a foreign village and the village head decides to keep him there and train him to defend the village in return." (Wait, did he just say something?) Hiroshi didn't affected by that in the slightest. "Close enough. But Keine-sensei isn't the village head. She's the guardian of Human Village. I only follow her path as my gratitude. So shall we move to the third weapon?" Hiroshi sheathes his swords back and took a pair of cleavers, while Yasei add two red pens in his grips, one for each hand. "I wonder how Butcher will see this…" Both of them took their fighting stance again.

 _BGM (Shadow Fight 2 OST – Sparring)_

While Yasei and Hiroshi began the third round (literally), Cirno still observing the fight when she spots Aya somewhere near. 'That tengu… She insults my effort to find a cure for Vaati… Hold on, I already promised her that I shouldn't get taunted with hatred. Besides, I already got someone that accepts my challenge. I better save my energy for that.' Cirno then decides to ignore the tengu and continues to watch the fight. She didn't know that somewhere in the seats, Vaati also watching the semifinals.

"Wait, did you said you got a NDE (near-death experience)?!" Lucy is very surprised when she heard that. Vaati nods slightly and replies. "Right. Twice, even. You know, the first one is when I and Cirno ventures to SDM that become our former guild. And second is the Battle of Misty Lake. I was dumbfounded at first, but I realized that she somehow saves me. What happens that time is the thing only she knows. What I know afterwards, I'm now a Hourai immortal." Carefully listening that, Lucy reminds herself about how she was eager to find a way back to Outside World, and compares herself with Vaati, that accepts whatever happens in her life, and live through it. The second event began to filling Lucy's thoughts. She is trying to find what Vaati want to say there.

 **Battle of Misty Lake Aftermath**

Cirno ran up to Vaati after Yuugi passed out, and she kneels to him, crying. "It's alright, Cirno." Vaati said quietly and he smiles, trying to comfort her. "No, it's not. It's my fault you're dying." Cirno cries heavily after she said that. She feels very guilty when she saw Vaati's bad condition. Slowly scratching her head, Vaati replies. "Cirno… I've not lived a good life, but at the very least I know, that you'll always be around to protect people." That only made Cirno cries heavier, and she couldn't let her friend die here. "Don't leave me… you're the only one who's ever cared!" Then Vaati says something that appears to be his last words. "Cirno… I'll be here until my very end, my story is closing."

 **Present Day**

"But you're still alive now, Vaati. What do you mean by- oh…" Lucy is about to do a rebuttal before she finally found a part that most likely represents the entire flashback. Vaati smiles when she saw that, and reminds Lucy about the fight. "Glad you understand, Lucy. But the fight isn't over yet. It seems the new contender got few scratches on his outfit. Not to mention the guard leader still have three weapons to go." They continue to watch as Yasei and Hiroshi both replaces their weapons.

 _BGM (Shadow Fight 2 OST – Ship Battle)_

Yasei could be seen holding black and blue pen, one each for each hand. Hiroshi already holds a naginata, and he reminds the former about the weapons. "The fourth demon in Gate of Shadows, Wasp, wields this naginata. I suppose you know what that means." And without even giving a chance, he charges at Yasei, with the blades pointed. Much to his surprise, Yasei fells, and executes Frontal Backflip Kick when he is about to hit the ground. Again, it made Hiroshi lost his stance. "Wall Pincer attack… It can't be replicated by someone other than Wasp herself." Yasei lands in crouched position, indicating the attack he just made is low one.

After regaining his stance, Hiroshi replies. "True. Only the true wielders that is capable of such feat. The players only able to use it like any regular weapons." Soon after that, both of them continue their fight. Not wanting to risk any more scratches, Yasei relies on his speed, just like what he did in group stage and his fight against Yumetsugu. This time, he managed to overwhelm Hiroshi. The latter's naginata didn't help much, as Yasei evades it easily despite its long range.

Sakuya watched it from the spot she chose for herself. 'He finally became serious…' That reminds her with her fight against Yasei before, and how he remains unscratched, thanks to the combination of his speed and also time magic immunity. Though, the stat degradations also takes part here, as Sakuya can't accelerate or slowing down time, only able to stopping time. (Why?) The time speed in Outside World is constant, and that's just like a remote with "Play" and "Pause" buttons only. She realized that well. It's also the reason why she decides to walks instead of stopping time. All residents of Gensokyo knew, _outsiders bring their Outside World traits wherever they go_. Yasei and Hiroshi is no exception.

 _BGM (Shadow Fight 2 OST – Shadow Lady)_ [I only took the music, mind you.]

Speaking about them, they changed their weapons again. This time, Yasei uses red and blue pens, still with the same format like before. And- Hey! Did Hiroshi just equip the fans?! In gauntlet manners, at that… "Surprised? I don't think I could throw these fans accurately, so as you can see, I'll use it like this." Hiroshi remarks about his weapon preferences. Yasei only give a slight blink (not wink), before replies. "True enough. I heard that fans were used as actual weapons by woman in ancient era. Hope Widow didn't see how you use that…" And you know what happens next…

Hiroshi attacks with horizontal slash combo from his fan-gauntlet. Yasei only steps backwards as each slash barely reaches him. When the last slash is executed, Hiroshi got surprised again, because Yasei is nowhere to be found. Knowing what that means, he turns back and defends… only to see the latter steps his feet on his block and lands. "Same tricks won't work twice, right? If that's what you think, I'm aware with that." Then Yasei proceeds to run to the side of the arena, dashes to Hiroshi, and do another Tumble Axe. The latter already expecting that, and he defends again. But Yasei just feints it like before, and connects it with a fall kick. Much to everyone's surprise, Hiroshi actually stumbles down because the kick force. (What a leg…)

Looking at the ground, Aya is amazed with Yasei and Hiroshi's endurance. They didn't show any signs of fatigues even after this long fight. 'I suppose that's what you would expect from Elite Fighters. It seems the next round will decide it. Hope I could get some good photo here.' Aya takes a note about the result of the previous rounds, and combines it with what she saw from this fight. After that, she took out her camera, and began to find an ideal spot for the photographing. She didn't miss the part when Yasei and Hiroshi changed their weapons for the last time, obviously.

 _BGM (Shadow Fight 2 OST – Burning Town #2)_

"This is it. The last round of our fight. Before we begin, shall we exchange our names? My name is Sugaku Yasei. Pleased to meet you." Yasei bows to Hiroshi to show respect, and then equips all of his pens (black, red, blue) like knuckles. "Indeed. The last weapon I have here is Shogun's Katana, from the last demon in Gate of Shadows. You can call me Hiroshi Kato." Responding Yasei's action, Hiroshi returns the bow, then unsheathes the katana, and puts it in front of him, leaving the wakizashi on its sheath. Without any further words, they began the final part of their fight.

Finally arrives at the scene, both Reimu and Marisa looks at the climax of the fight. "So that's the boy you mention before, Marisa?" Reimu is asking about Yasei. Marisa nods, and points. "Yep. The one without swords, Reimu. You'll see what I mean." "Wait, is that Yasei over there?" That sudden voice managed to surprise them, and when they look around, Sanae is also there. "Really you, Sanae… Don't scare us like that, ze…" It seems Marisa almost got a shock because that. Reimu, still watching the fight, asks the newest member of Touhou Top 4, and who stands behind them. "I take that boy is your friend from Outside World, right?" Sanae nods, confirming the fact.

Noticing that they already got informed about the tournament, she decides to ask. "By the way, how you two knew about him, Reimu-san, Marisa-san?" Marisa is the first one to answer. "I was on the way to Reimu's place when I saw a danmaku. Curious, I decide to come nearer, only to find Rumia is trying to eat him. I was thinking of playing hero, when I noticed that Rumia is the one losing. You know what happens next." And suddenly, Sakuya appears on front of them. "Not to mention that he even able to fight on par with me in Outside World." This time, no one go surprised, as they know about Sakuya's power. Though, they still shocked with the fact that Sakuya, one of Touhou Top 4, got a hard time facing Yasei. "Whoa… Outsiders nowadays become stronger without us knowing it…" Reimu only sighs, and she states her point. "Discounting Sanae, which now become a member of Touhou Top 4, I also never expect that boy could be this strong. And from what I feel, he even able to recognize us easily if he see us. I also confirm that Yukari even put her eyes to him. There's no telling what she'd planning to do with him, but I'm sure that has something to do with Remilia." Sakuya nods. "That is correct. But I can't speak more than that."

(Oops, did I go too far?) Let's see the fight sequence between Yasei and Hiroshi.

 _BGM (Shadow Fight 2 OST – Citadel)_

Hiroshi charges at Yasei and swings the katana horizontally. And to his surprise, the latter blocks it with his pens, and counters with a forward punch. It actually managed to tear some hole to Hiroshi's armor. (Hey!) Knowing that he can't lose his focus, he does the same trick like before. Yasei blocks it again, but this time he swings the wakizashi downwards. And it actually managed to force Yasei steps back with his ridiculous speed. "As I thought. Your speed alone is inhuman." Hiroshi smiles as he found out Yasei's hidden skill. "Huft… You found it out again… Then, without further ado!"

This time, Yasei is the one who strikes. Hiroshi prepares to defend with a spinning slash, but somehow the boy managed to even his footing again. Without wasting a second, Hiroshi wants to strike Yasei with upper slash, and it countered with double upper block. Then Hiroshi does a low slash. Just before he done that, Yasei already hit him with an uppercut, and chained it with a low punch. "This time, I won't hold back anymore." Hearing that exclamation, Hiroshi readying his katana and prepares for the final strike.

Both of them then charges at each other. Hiroshi is the first to launch his final strike. He swings his katana, and chained it with Daisho quadruple slash. And… no one is there! It was supposed to hit Yasei! Just how he managed to evade that point-blank attack?! As Hiroshi trying to look for him, he feels a presence. "Now you got me…" Just after he done saying that, he heard a reply. "Told you. I won't hold back now." And Yasei finish him with two downward spinning attack chained with double punches. The first semifinal ends with unexpected result.

 _Music ends here._

Soon after claiming the win, Yasei walks to Hiroshi, and he decides to help him stand. "Thanks. I know I was right about you." Hiroshi gives Yasei a gratitude for his sportive act. The latter replies with a bright tone. "Don't mind about it. I only want to train myself, that's all. Besides, we both still have one more fight in this tournament." Hiroshi realized what he means by that. "I suppose so. Good luck in the finals." Yasei replies with similar tone like before. "Same to you. And thanks again." They didn't seem to realize that the crowds are giving them applause because their sportive fight.

"Even Hiroshi-san lost against Yasei… I wonder how much he trains himself that time…" Sanae is amazed with the result. She also never expects that her friend could actually qualify himself to the final stage. "Glad Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama isn't lying." The rest of Touhou Top 4 is surprised after hearing that. They totally didn't know that Moriya crews already knew about Yasei even before he comes to Gensokyo. Then Reimu speaks to Sanae. "Huft… Now that's what even I didn't expect. I already told Yukari that I will have a word with him." Catching what she means, the latter nods, and makes a 'leave it to me' face. "Got it, Reimu-san. I'll call him after the tournament is over."

Back to the charts. Since Yasei already qualifies himself as the finalist, we will see the next fight going on before we go to the final. On the second semifinal, Hotaru also made an unexpected win, for beating Jinbara with only using Spinning Hina robot. (Any weapons is allowed, remember?) And the chart is updated, as listed below.

 **3** **rd** **Place (Group 7 Derby) :** Hiroshi Kato vs Sousuke Jinbara

 **Final (Debuts Showdown) :** Sugaku Yasei vs Mizutani Hotaru

To show respect to Hiroshi, let's skip the third place fight.

'Finally I'm here… The final stage. As promised, Hotaru, I won't hold back for real. Let's see which one is better, your tables or my stunts.' In the fighters' room, Yasei is changing his gakuran. Again. "First Rumia, now Hiroshi… Gensokyo sure is harsh… But that's why it's better for me to stay here. At least it has Human Village." He decides to put his pen sets in the room, and proceeds to go to the arena. This is where he and Hotaru will finish what they started.

And as expected, Hotaru is already waiting for him. "Let's resume the yesterday's fight, Yasei." She grins, and Yasei replies with same expression. "We'll settle it here and now, Hotaru."

Phew… That's quite a chapter. Let's see our character's status now.

Sugaku Yasei (my OC)

Title : Nerd Ace Hunter

Rank : Hard + (80% to Hard ++)

Species : Human

Skills : Inhuman agility, expert gunfight, parkour martial arts, Vector stunts

Fighting Style : Parkour style and pen fighter

Intelligence : Data gatherer class (Touhou Project + its fanbase, Walfas Fighters and Table Flippers)

Weakness : He is affected by Spell Card effect in duels

Equipment :

Black, red, and blue pen set; Night Hawk .50C; AK-47 (not used yet); Krieg 550 Commando (not used yet); Sun Shine Notebook (still recharging)

Spell Cards :

\- Black Ink "Explosive Idea"

Black pen based spell card. This spell card serves as offensive cover. It's first shown in his fight against Rumia, and later on his test, he used this against Wriggle and Mystia.

\- Red Ink "Murderous Barrage"

Red pen based spell card. This spell card serves as frontal attack. He made it after saw Wriggle's "Nightbug Tornado". He also used this against Mystia.

\- Blue Ink "Precise Target"

Blue pen based spell card. This spell card serves as sniping precision. He made it after Mystia declares her "Ill-Stared Dive". He must move to the right destination after declares this to activate this card.

\- Pen Sign "Triathlon Rage"

Yasei's first Fusion Spell Card. As it names implies, this spell card combines all pen based spell card effect in one. He used this as his last spell card in duel against Mystia.

Hiroshi Kato (my OC)

Title : Prodigal Shadow Fighter

Rank : Hard ++++ (Obvious, considering his status as Human Village Guards Leader)

Species : Human

Skills : SF2 Weapon Master

Fighting Style : Shadow Fight 2

Intelligence : All equipments in Shadow Fight 2

Weakness : He can't emulate SF2 Bosses perks

Equipment :

All SF2 Weapons, most notable is Lynx's Claws, Hermit's Swords, Butcher's Knives, Wasp's Naginata, Widow's Fans, and Shogun's Katana.

*Hiroshi is a pure fighter. That's why he doesn't have any spell cards.

Mizutani Hotaru (Bluyidark's OC)

Title : Fantasy Table Defender

Rank : Lunatic (Yeah. Still on that rank. Her status as finalist is the proof)

Species : Human

Skills : High accuracy of sixth sense, expert table flipper

Fighting Style : Table Flip!

Intelligence : Some knowledge about mythical creatures, thanks to her job as Hieda family assistant

Weakness : Sometimes she can be quite stubborn, which affects her overall performance

Equipment :

Wood tables (supplied by Yukari); Iron tables (supplied by Yukari); Spinning Hina Robot (bought from Nitori); Table missiles (modified wood and iron tables); Plush doll (in her color)

Spell Cards :

\- Substitute "Plush Doll"

As it name implies, Hotaru sends a plush doll in her place.

\- Level Up "Multiple Stacks"

Using a digital card, Hotaru can multiply her table.

\- Spinning Hina "Table Crossfire"

Turn on this robot and it will launch many tables to all directions.

\- Table Flip "Table Pick"

Hotaru throws her table in a manner so it could hit like a billiard cue tip.

\- Table Flip "Table Gulliver"

Hotaru cages her attackers in a table cage.

\- Table Flip "Table Missile"

Hotaru rides her table missile, and she jumps off of it to make a divebomb attack.

\- Table Flip "Table Cannon"

Hotaru shoots out a cluster of tables. This card is used when Yasei and Keine is searching her.

\- Table Dive "Wooden Chomp"

Hotaru throws two table at the same time, forming jaws shape, and it will grapple opponents if hit.

\- Table Sign "Wall of Jericho"

Hotaru's best Spell Card so far. This spell card serves as ultra-defense fortress. It is based from the wall with the same name.

Lucy Thesda (Savato93's OC)

Title : Self-survival Combat Expert (Patchouli's test result)

Rank : Lunatic ++++ (Lucy already come to Gensokyo even longer than Hotaru)

Species : Hybrid (Human and Lunarian)

Skills : Loophole finder

Fighting Style : Unknown

Intelligence : Abundant knowledge about Gensokyo

Weakness : Extreme temperature change

Equipment :

Remington M870 Special (created by Patchouli with manual from Yukari)

*Just like Hiroshi, Lucy also doesn't have any spell cards.

Vaati Star (Vaati Star/Vaatis500' OC)

Title : Hourai Keymaster and Strategist

Rank : Extra ++ (Vaati is one of the earliest outsider ever known in Gensokyo)

Species : Magician and Hourai Immortal

Skills : Trainer, earth manipulation, lock and unlock anything

Fighting Style : Unknown

Intelligence : All tactics and improvements possible in the universe

Weakness : Isn't a fighter, better as support unit

Equipment :

RM870S rounds (Honestly, I don't know what Vaati got in her disposal. I only can imagine that Patchouli teaches her how to make these rounds for Lucy.)

Next Chapter Preview…

Hotaru accepts Yasei's challenge and gives him the invitation to join Human Village Guards' 10th Tournament. (Yasei : I never know that Human Village has local tournament…) Curious about it, he decides to ask Keine for confirmation, and he got some info about Hiroshi's past. (Yasei : Sorry about that, Hiroshi.) (Hiroshi : You don't need to. After all, you fought sportively.) With determination to settle the score he has with Hotaru, Yasei accepts to join the tournament and fought his way until the finals. (Yasei : One more, and that's it.) Many spectators are coming to watch this tournament, which is unusual. (Yasei : Yeah. Totally unusual.) How he will fare in the final stage? Who will win? Wait for the next chapter. Looking forward for it!

AN : Here we are. The first Tournament Yasei attends in Gensokyo. I originally planned to wrap all of the stages here, but I got trouble with the fighting scenes. So I decided to split it into two parts. And I also got few school programs. First, November 13th to 15th, my school got a test simulation. Then November 20th to 29th, the final exam. That leaves the national test. Sorry for the extremely long delay. I'll make sure to go back to my regular pace. I don't want to make the same delay like this and the third chapter. For the references, I took the tournament's participants from all human names I could gather from Sengoku Gensokyo, excluding Reimu, Marisa, Sanae (living god), Sakuya, Youmu (half-human half-phantom), Keine (were-hakutaku), Akyuu, Mokou (Hourai Immortal), and Lunarians (including Watatsuki sisters). Sengoku Gensokyo is strategy-themed Touhou fangames. That's why I put it plainly. And I did promise that I'll add one other OC. His name is Hiroshi Kato. More details in character status. If you ask me about the ending part, yeah, that's the first cliffhanger I ever made. Not sure if that qualifies or not. I'll leave that to you readers. Another reference is from Shadow Fight 2. I'm sure you know this game. Surprised about Lucy and Vaati's status added here? They too, will take important role here, just like Cirno. It seems I must remake my scenario list soon. Before I finish this, reviews, comments, critics, and advices are welcomed. See you on the next chapter.

PS : Sorry I didn't show how the third round between Yasei and Hiroshi going on. Hope few scratches on Yasei's gakuran is good enough to tell you why. That's my strategy for countering plot armor critics. Also, Hiroshi's name is written in western order. So, his romaji would be Kato Hiroshi. If someone in real life already has the same name, this is purely coincidental. If you notice, I've made three flashbacks on this chapter alone! Whoa... For RM870S, it's short for Remington M870 Special, Lucy's sole weapon. "Then, without further ado!" Yep. Yasei used it again here. The first one he used it is on Prologue. Did anyone noticed that I'm publishing this chapter right at the end of November? That's about it.


	7. Final Stage : Clash of Parkour and Table

AN : Okay. I already read more about table flip, and turns out that's how Walfasers greets each other. Sorry if there are WSW member who read my story, especially for Bluyidark. As Yasei stated in previous chapter, Gensokyo is harsh. Hope this is justified as self-defense… Back to the topic. The tournament isn't over yet. Yasei and Hotaru will clash on this chapter. Their fight maybe won't be as epic as when Yasei faces Hiroshi, but Hotaru will still give him trouble. Expect lots of tables to be flipped here. And this time, Yasei will show us more of his Parkour martial arts skills. Which one is better? Let's check it out. Then, without further ado!

PS : This chapter might have some 4th wall breaking moments, so read with caution.

 **Wild Nerd's Strange Life Saga Chapter 6**

 **Final Stage : Clash of Parkour and Tables**

Previously…

Hotaru gives Yasei an invitation letter to join the Human Village Guards's 10th Tournament, and states that she expects him to join and resume their fight yesterday. Before that, he asks Keine to confirm it, and there, he found out that Hiroshi Kato, the leader of Human Village Guards, also join this tournament as well. Working through his ways to the final stage, Yasei got a formidable opponent, as Hiroshi proves to give him a hard time, and even able to found out his inhuman agility. After long fight, Yasei finally beat Hiroshi, and goes to the final stage. He probably didn't realize that he got many spectators on the seats, and few unexpected one is present as well…

Tournament Arena, Human Village, Gensokyo…

Readying himself, Yasei took his fighting stance, while Hotaru stacks the tables she has in disposal. Then the latter declares her intention. "You're lucky because I just want to prank you yesterday. This time, I'll flip my tables until you run out of energy." Didn't want to lose before fighting, Yasei replies. "Same to me. I'll show you my parkour martial arts moves other than Frontal Backflip Kick." Both of them grin at each other, before they began their fight.

On the seats, Keine and Akyuu is discussing about Yasei and Hotaru's progress in this tournament. "I never expect that he could actually beat Hiroshi. Look like Yasei wants to prove that he didn't lie when he said he pass the test both I and Yukari give." Looking at the previous rounds, Keine is able to feel Yasei's determination. And Akyuu get the same feeling from Hotaru. "I do agree with you, Keine-san. It seems Hotaru is also eager to show the boy you recommend what she got here. To be honest, Hotaru actually doesn't need to worry about herself since she can fight."

Then they continue their discussion. "Speaking about it, I noticed that Yasei already got a spell card when he arrives here. It might be a hint to his potential. An outsider that is capable of making a spell card soon after they arrived to Gensokyo is _extremely rare_. Even Lucy doesn't get her spell card right away." Keine shares what she saw yesterday when Yasei is looking for a vacant house. Akyuu seems surprised after hearing that. She totally didn't expect it. "You're right about that, Keine-san. Apart from the gender change she suffers, I don't remember see her holding a single spell card. If we conclude all info we got, I would say that the boy you mention _can make a spell card when he is in high level danger_."

Let's see the other seats.

"Hmm… Speaking about that fairy, how's she doing?" Lucy suddenly asks Vaati about Cirno's condition. The latter replies heavily, indicating her guilt for leaving the fairy. "I don't think we need to worry about her, since she can defend herself. But if you ask me about my feeling, I hope my face is good enough to explain that." Not want to push Vaati further with questions, Lucy decides to end it. "I see… Even though I can beat the other small fries, I don't think I could beat that fairy. Sorry for asking. Let's continue observing the fight instead, shall we?"

On the skies…

"Wait, he faced that table-flipper?" From bird-eye view, it could be nearly impossible to deduce it, but Cirno could see that Yasei and Hotaru is fighting below. "The last fight must be pretty fierce that he must use his pens. But am I the only one thinking that _he used it differently compared to the time when he faces Rumia_?" It seems she noticed that Yasei uses his pens _not as spell cards, but as trinkets_. And to sum it up, she can't trace a single magic from the pens. "A spell card coming from trinkets like that… Vaati told me that even everyday objects can be used as spell card, so I won't argue about it."

On an unknown place, someone already recorded the conversations. (It's not Yukari, I assure you.)

'No magical traces on his pens? And here I thought that his pens are magical tools… This Gensokyo is totally different compared to my Gensokyo… Still, I must keep monitoring Sugaku to see what his true intention is. I can't let him harm this world, even if another Yakumo tries to stop me. That means I must wait until the tournament is over, and speaks to him personally. I need to tell him that another Minerva, as well as Luke Thesda is here in this Gensokyo.'

Deciding to wait, the mysterious person disappears, and suddenly appears in the upper seats.

"Hup!" Yasei just evaded one of Hotaru's tables with a backflip. Soon after another table is thrown at him, he does a Railflip Vault, effectively pinning the table down with gravity assistance, and handsprings far enough to reach the girl. It manages to force her to defend. "That move again? You don't thinking about pinning me down, right?" Before Yasei could even reply, Hotaru throws another table. And too bad, it deflected with Frontal Backflip Kick. "Even if I do, you must've already prepared something up your sleeves. About that, I'm very certain." Both of them grin before they charges at each other.

This time, it's Yasei's turn to strike. As he is about to reach Hotaru, suddenly a table appears right on the front of his face. "Whoa?! Agh!" Table Flip! Yasei just got table flipped by Hotaru! That surprises the crowds. This is the first time someone managed to knock Yasei down on this tournament! "Not bad, Hotaru. It seems my prediction is right. _You_ _ **do**_ _have something up your sleeves_." Hotaru only smiles after hearing that, and she introduces her weapon. "And that's why you can't pin me down. I'll show you what Spinning Hina Robot can do." Then she turns on the robot.

Just after the robot is turned on, it throws tables to all directions. Yasei got surprised by this. 'Darn you, Hotaru… Don't you know if the spectators might get harmed by this?!' Without second thought, he uses his speed and dashes to deflect the tables that launched to the seats. When he spotted the last table is directing to upper seat, he dashes there to deflect it, and he saw someone he didn't know. "Sorry." With an apology, he returns to the arena.

What about Touhou Top 4?

"Do you look that?! He's very fast that all the tables got deflected!" Yasei's feat earlier surprised Marisa. Of all Touhou Top 4 members, only Reimu and Sakuya that wasn't surprised. (Then that means…) "Whoa… I know if Yasei was the best runner in Japan, but I never expect that he could be this fast…" Sanae also got surprised when she saw Yasei's real speed. Not to mention that she arrives in Gensokyo many years earlier… You know what that means…

"Speaking about his speed, my mistress confirms that he can run 20 meters in less than a second. And as you can see, it didn't falter." Sakuya tells them what she got from her fight with Yasei, and adds it what Remilia told her. Reimu only lets out a sigh of relief. "At least he does care the spectators' well-being. If not, I might banish him right away. I think I need to adjust my ribbon's positioning." All of them suddenly fell silent. That's as if they know what she wants to say with that.

Back to the arena…

 _BGM (Evanescence – Everybody's Fool)_ [I want to give some AMV feel here.]

"Huft… This is the second time I got forced to use my speed here…" Yasei seems tired. Considering his fight with Hiroshi is very long, it does make sense. Hotaru is still on her place, along with the tables she stacked. "Hehe… That must be pretty hectic for you, I suppose? What will you do- egh?!" This time, its Hotaru's turn to be surprised, as Yasei kicks the robot outside arena after dashing to it. He seems very angry. "It's over, Hotaru. Since you disregard the spectators' well-being, this time I won't hesitate any longer to throw your tables back. Prepare yourself."

It seems he didn't know that the spectators can feel that his rage makes him stronger.

Hotaru only smirks, and proceeds to throw a table to Yasei. Much to everyone's surprise, the latter managed to block it with only using hand palms. And without wasting time… "Heaah!" Yasei took the table and throw it back like a propeller, forcing Hotaru to defend. Even so, the throwing force he gives to the table manages to push the girl few feet away.

*pant* *pant* Now both Yasei and Hotaru is tired. On Yasei's case, it's because his spinning table throw drains considerable stamina. While Hotaru has never been pushed away like that.

"Really you… I never thought that you could be this brutal when you got mad…" Still on defensive position, Hotaru slowly regain her stance. Yasei replies with what he said yesterday. "I already told you before, Hotaru. _It depends on the situation_. And we still haven't decided the winner yet. What do you say? I won't stop until it's settled." Silent for a moment, both Yasei and Hotaru nods at each other, then continue their fight.

Hotaru is the first one to make a move, as she picks the table, and proceeds to throw it in a manner. Much to Yasei's surprise, the table leaves many afterimages. Not wanting to risk more knock downs, he defends with a cross block. Just like Hotaru, he got pushed too, but only two feet away. Then Yasei counters with a punch to the table, putting some force to it, and returns the table.

"Kh…" Instead of wood tables, this time Hotaru uses iron table as her shield. It proved to be effective, as she managed to stop the table from pushing her, unlike before. And she then pushes the table back with iron table she uses. "Not so fast!" Reading her intention, Yasei runs to the side of the arena, then charges to the pushed table, and re-push it. (Since when this become table ramming contest?!)

Both of them are even! Many spectators surprised when they saw it, but Yasei already knew the reason. "As expected. It seems _your arms strength is the key why you can push with such force_ , Hotaru. And it's strengthened with your table flipping habit." Still on the offensive, Hotaru replies. "I wonder why you didn't just evade it instead doing this…" Yasei answers while balancing his stance. "Wouldn't want you charging me for property damage." Hotaru sighs as she hears that. "You got me. Let's finish this." Then they stop pushing, and took the tables. Yasei took the wood table while Hotaru picks her iron table.

"This time you can go first, Hotaru." Soon after he said that, Yasei put the table on his back. Almost laughing, Hotaru finally able to compose herself. "If that's your wish. Heaaah!" With all of her strength, Hotaru throws the iron table. And somehow, the table didn't get any spin compared to her last throws. 'Good!' Founding a chance, Yasei charges straight to the iron table, slamming it with the wood table, and jumps through it with Obstacle Vault. Without stopping, he evades all the tables thrown by Hotaru, and suddenly appears behind her, ready for revenge. (Revenge or what?) "Got you." And… Table Flip! This time Yasei table flips Hotaru from behind!

"Ugh…" Hotaru barely avoid falling down after hit from behind. It seems her table flip habit strengthens her upper body as well. "Glad to see you're fine." Surprised, she turns around, only to find Yasei tidying her tables. Confused, she asks him. "Hey, what're you doing?" Ignoring her surprised face, he replies. "Cleaning your mess, Hotaru. I wonder why you able to control that robot when facing Jinbara before… Nevermind." Yasei then took the table he used before, and ready to throw it anytime. Knowing what that means, Hotaru does the same thing, change her table into the wood one.

"By the way, I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess, Hotaru. I wonder if you could accept my apology on this stage…" After saying that, Yasei bows, and took his stance. Again, Hotaru is surprised. "Hey, what do you mean by that?" The boy replies. "Actually…"

 **Few seconds ago…**

'Wait a second, what was I done? I force Hotaru to join the fight, _without knowing that Table Flip is never intended to be used for such thing!_ ' Soon after Yasei flips Hotaru, he got shocked with what he knows about Table Flip. Realizing that he already made a big mistake, he decided to tidy the tables while waiting the girl regain her stance. 'I don't know what will she think when she saw this, but I hope she will listen to what I will say. At least this is what I can do for atonement.'

 **Present Day…**

Silence fills the arena. Hotaru seems to thinking hard about what Yasei just say. She was interested when the boy thinks she could be potential fighter. And when he realized the meaning of her fighting skills, she knew what that means. "… All right. I'll accept it, but with one condition. Since we both get table flipped, mind for another flip?" Instead of smirk, this time Hotaru smiles. Relieved with that, Yasei returns the smile and prepares for the next throw. "Gladly. Give your best shot."

"Heaaah!" Both Yasei and Hotaru throw their tables with special skills. Yasei's table spins like propeller, while Hotaru's table moves straight and leaves many afterimages. What surprising is, both tables clashes in midair and didn't bounce back, but instead falling down. And so does the throwers, as they lay down right in the arena. Now they're extremely tired after going through a long way. Just when the announcer wants to say the results, someone interrupts.

"Don't make it draw. Give him the win." Everyone is looking at the person who interrupts the announcer, and surprised when they found out it was none other than Hotaru. She slowly stands up, and is about to walk to the Fighters' Room when Yasei calls her. "What do you mean by that, Hotaru? Do you just walk out from this tournament?" Hotaru turns around, and when they're facing each other, she shook her head lightly. "This isn't resignation. You're the one who told me to not be a coward. Actually, seeing you fighting Hiroshi-san tells me more than what you think." Yasei fell silent, before he replies. "So you saw it… If you ask me, Hiroshi is the one who told me about sportive play. Does that mean you accept my apology?" The girl nods and smiles again. "Of course. I did say it, right?" Then both Yasei and Hotaru shake their hands.

Soon afterwards in Fighters' Room… ( _Music ends here_ )

"So what did you got, Yasei?" Hotaru asks about the prize Yasei get as the champion of the tournament. "Money, and lots of it. 10000 Mon, I suppose… Well, that's not like I want to keep it myself. If you don't mind, Hiroshi, I'll give back the half of the prize to the village. Is it alright to you?" Hearing that, Hiroshi gives a simple nod. "I'll let Keine-sensei know." He then dashes to the school and waits there. Surprised with Yasei's decision, Hotaru asks him. "Why you do that? That amount of money could cover about one and half year of living expenses, you know…" The boy didn't reply, but instead divides the money he got to 3 parts. 5000 Mon to the village, 2500 Mon for him, and 2500 Mon for the girl. "Because it would be unfair if everyone participating here didn't get their share. I'm fine with quarter of it (2500 Mon). And since you also reach the final stage, Hotaru, you get the same share."

Yasei gives the share to Hotaru. The latter hesitantly accepts it. Just when it is done, a shrine maiden enters the room. "I need to talk with the tournament champion." When Yasei turns around, he became surprised. He fell silent before shook his head rapidly. Soon after he calmed down, he decides to accept the call and confirms it with a nod. "Tell either Hiroshi or Keine when one of them comes here that I'm out." Then he comes with the shrine maiden, leaving Hotaru in the room.

Outside Fighters' Room…

"I never expect that you _really_ become one of Gensokyo residents, Sanae." Finally able to talk casually, Yasei tell Sanae about his surprise earlier. The latter only giggles lightly. "I'm also surprised at first when Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama told me about your presence here. Then Yukari-san confirms it. Speaking about it, did you read the message I give to you yesterday?" Yasei became shocked when he hear that. "Dang… I forgot! Wait here, I'll take it from my house." He then dashes to pick the message and returns very soon. (Did he run at 20 m/s?!) "Here… Let's see what you want to say here…" Yasei opens the envelope with Sanae watching.

Letter : "If you read this, Yasei, it means I already confirm that you come here in Gensokyo. It may be hard, just like when you try to locate my presence since that time, but don't let the harshness of Gensokyo demotivates you. Trust me. You have me as veteran here. I learned that despite Reimu-san seems lazy on her daily life she actually resolves more incident than I thought. Just in case, treat her with respect just like you treat Yukari-san, and don't try to make trouble with either of them. I'm sure you already heard about Wind God Chronicles Incident. Good luck and hope you can survive."

Another silence… Soon afterwards, Yasei folds it back, and put it to the envelope. "You could just say that I become Touhou fan since Comiket 72, you know…" Then both of them laugh together. After that, Sanae resumes her explanation. "Okay. The real reason of why I'm calling you because Reimu-san wants to speak with you personally. And it seems you're lucky, because she will wait until you come to the shrine yourself. I assume you already have a plan here, so I'll report to Reimu-san about it."

Yasei slightly nods, and then someone interrupts them. "I would like to have a word with Sugaku." Both him and Sanae turn around, and see someone they never met. "You two can call me Odysseus. And there's something I must tell. Straight to the point, I need Sugaku to watch Luke Thesda and Minerva." Confused a bit, Yasei decides to ask. "Mind if I ask about a keyword that might help me found whoever Minerva is?" With an inaudible sigh, Odysseus answers it. "Hourai Immortal. Seeing that you already know who I mean by Luke Thesda, I'm sure you already have a lead. That's all I have to say." Then he opens a gap and walks there, surprising both Yasei and Sanae.

"Hourai Immortal… Do you know anyone other than Eirin, Kaguya, and Mokou that qualifies as one, Sanae?" Yasei is asking about another Hourai Immortal that Odysseus mention. He seems unsure about what to do next. "If you ask me, I think I know one. You know the iconic blue fairy of Gensokyo, right?" Sanae answers with another question and the boy nods. "Speaking about Cirno, I was on my way to the village when I met her. We do talk a bit and… Wait…" Yasei suddenly stops, surprising Sanae. It seems he is reminded with what happened yesterday.

 **Yesterday, on the way to Human Village…**

"I see… Still, Vaati sure told you about greeting manners. Glad to hear that." Knowing what Yasei mean by that, Cirno suddenly feel down. "Thanks. But I haven't seen her for this few years. She said that I'm already strong enough to defend myself. I really miss her…" Yasei silently listen to that, and then comforts Cirno. "It's okay. I'm sure you will meet her again when the time comes. Besides, you already propose a challenge to me, right? Focus on that, and I'll call you when I'm ready." Cirno's expression got better after that. "Really? Does that mean you accepted my challenge?" Yasei nods, and give her a thumb. "That's right. Vaati told you to keep train yourself, didn't she? I'll also train myself in return. When the time comes, we'll see which one of us is the best."

 **Present Day…**

"Just how I didn't know about it when _I already talked about her with Cirno_?! I think I know what I must do now. I must make sure that Lucy Thesda and Vaati Star safe from any harm. From what I could tell, Odysseus is serious about this, so it's better for me to oblige." Yasei tells Sanae about what he learns from the clue. Then he continues. "And something about his departing move seems familiar, don't you think, Sanae?" Thinking about that, it's certainly strange that Odysseus also able to use gaps. Both Yasei and Sanae agreed about this. "Indeed. That's _as if he has been taught by Yukari-san before._ "

While they were thinking about whether they should tell their groups about this or not, the said person appears. "So you two also get informed about this…" Sanae got a little shocked, but Yasei is unfazed, and he replies right away. "Yeah. I assume you heard it from Odysseus himself about it. Say, what you want to do now? Scolding me because it? Or is there something important? Sorry if that sounds rude, Yukari." Knowing that this is serious matter, Yukari decides to tell both of them. "Actually, I would avoid telling any outsiders about this, but since you two, I'm not kidding, already choose to live here, you need to listen what I'm going to say. That 'Odysseus', is one of the alternate universe outsiders."

After few minutes…

"So many to learn… Even I never expect that alternate universe does exist, Yukari-san…" Sanae struck in awe as she began to understand what Yukari means. Yasei, in other hand, already took Sun Shine Notebook and searching for any info regarding any FanFic OC's that already listed. "Good thing I already figured out who is Luke Thesda and Minerva that Odysseus mean." To sum it up, he even able to found stories regarding alternate Gensokyo, confirming Yukari's suspicion. "There are many versions of me in multiverse. You're lucky because this Gensokyo still keeps its canonicity, despite many fanons. Most of alternate Gensokyos forgets to mention about Great Hakurei Barrier. Even I have strict categories of outsiders that can be transported here. _They must be able to perceive Gensokyo's existence_."

Sanae connects Yukari's explanation with her knowledge. "Then, _they must capable of self-defense_. This is extremely important. I already add it on my letter, Yasei. I'm sure you able to figure out the rest." Yasei only lets out a sigh. It seems he realized that _outsiders like him don't have any protection from youkai attack_. "So that explains why you give me two arrival methods choice, Yukari… I should've figured if that was survival of the fittest test disguised as tutorial level… Gensokyo sure is harsh. Did Odysseus say anything else to you?"

Again, Yukari is amazed with Yasei's quick wit. She decides to test how far this boy could perceive her plan. "He did. And he even points out at one moment on your fight against Hotaru at the final stage, where your rage, instead of blinding your senses, it actually made you stronger. There's another ability that you have, but I'll let you figure it out later. So, from your first step here until now, do you figured what I'm planning to do with you? Give me your best answer, Nerd Ace Hunter."

Afraid that her friend might be reckless, Sanae tries to stop Yasei, but before she can even do that, the latter already answers. "Not really, but let me tell you one thing. I won't challenge Sakuya again until I beat you, Yukari. You may call me reckless, but I already stated that I will challenge you in time, rather than mangled in your mind games. Good thing I already heard about Touhou Top 4." Somehow, he is less rude when speaking this.

"Hmm… I never expect you decided to soften your tone… I wonder is that because of your sweet friend here…" With a grin, Yukari looks at Sanae. That makes the latter blushed. Yasei nods as his confirmation. "After long research, I found out that Sanae is even stronger than Sakuya now. And that's why I decided to oblige her letter's content. It includes showing respect to Touhou Top 4 and Gensokyo Sages. Now, please stop that grin. I mean it." Yukari gave a small laugh when she heard that. "All right. Challenge accepted. My condition is, prove yourself first, then we'll do it. In return, I won't disturb you." Both of them smirk at each other, until Sanae breaks the mood. "Yasei, Yukari-san, I'm still here."

Later…

"So that's a deal. I'm looking forward to our fight. Don't disappoint me." Yukari gives her remark before leaving. Yasei makes a fist, and points it to her. "Same here. I'll make sure to do just that." The gap youkai lightly chuckles before teleporting herself. Knowing what that means, Yasei and Sanae decide to end it quickly. "This is it, Sanae. You already heard it, so wait until I'm strong enough. Until then…" Both of them nod at the same time. "Got it. Don't forget to visit Reimu-san. And I wish you luck, Yasei." Then they go back to their places. Yasei dashes to Human Village, and Sanae flies to Moriya Shrine.

'Lucy Thesda… Vaati Star… It seems I got my first assignment in Gensokyo… Better ask Keine for further detail.'

Next Chapter Preview…

Soon after Yasei become the champion of the tournament, he is called by Sanae. (Yasei : I totally didn't expect that until she tell me it was Reimu who sent her.) They were talking about him until someone gives Yasei an assignment. (Yasei : You do know Lucy right, Sanae?) (Sanae : You get it right, Yasei.) Then Yukari comes and they went into a small discussion. (Yasei : Good thing I already read Sanae's letter before.) From here, he will face harder challenge as he walks out of the village. (Yasei : I don't think I can do it myself. Are you two with me?) (Hotaru : I'm with you.) (Hiroshi : I'll ask Keine-sensei's permission first.) What will he face outside? Find it out on the next chapter. Looking forward for it!

AN : Honestly… I almost run out of idea until I look the review Xovercreator gives to me back then in Chapter 3. For note, Odysseus here isn't one of Greek gods, but a codename for one of his OC. And I did warn about 4th wall breaking moments. Speaking about 4th wall, Bluyidark already created an OC based from this, Yon-chan. Yon is Japan's replacement for Shi. See "Four is Death" trope for detail. In short, it does make sense since all of us tend to break the 4th wall when we're online. Hope you don't take it as offense. Next is alternate universe. I'll offer my opinion about many versions of Gensokyo. First is canonical Gensokyo, which is made by ZUN-sama. Second, Gensokyo 'tainted' with fanons. Then, many versions of Gensokyo written in FanFic. Gensokyo settings that I use accept other OC's, be it from FanFic or other sources (even fanbase characters), as long as it didn't conflict the canon. Although, there are few exception applied. Before I end this, let me give some special credits here.

Thanks to Team Shanghai Alice a.k.a. ZUN-sama for creating Touhou Project and Gensokyo, KirbyM for creating Walfas (Though I didn't use Walfas, few of OCs included in my story is created from it), Vaati Star/Vaatis500 for creating Fugere Illusion series and his OC (Minerva/Vaati Star), Bluyidark for creating Mizutani Hotaru and giving ASC tutorial (I happen to be huge fan of alphes style drawings, and I need the advice about Hotaru's character), arcluz77 for creating Arcluz, Oliver Morales, and What Really is a Gappy (I heard Arcluz lost his power, so I only can make some reference about him, while Oliver still needs to adjust himself, so there is no reference about him), Savato93 for creating The Outsider and his OC Lucy [Luke] Thesda (Hiatus or not, I'll remember the story. The Outsider not only inspires me, but also encourages me to start become FanFic writer. For those who wondering, I even save all the chapters on my laptop because I fear it might be erased here), SKOOLATOON as the first reviewer (Great job with Sendai Hakurei no Miko Mode. I look forward to see what kind of challenges she will face there) and Xovercreator for supporting me until now. Don't mistake this as my last notes. I'll still write this story, albeit uncertain time intervals. I admit, my tempo become slower and slower, but I won't stop.

Reviews, critics, comments, and advices are always welcomed. See you on the next chapter.


	8. Freelancer's First Request

AN : This last month makes me wonder whether I can keep my promise about that one-shot or not. And I finally decided. I'll slip it when WNSL reaches a milestone. That way I won't betray my own words. It might be too late, but I will push forward. I also didn't expect to get another review. Then, let's see how Yasei will begin his new life in Gensokyo after the tournament. Without further ado!

 **Wild Nerd's Strange Life Saga Chapter 7**

 **Freelancer's First Request**

Previously…

Soon after Yasei became the tournament champion (with Hotaru's walk out), he, along with Hiroshi and Hotaru, were discussing about the prize. Yasei decides that the half of the prize will be returned to the village, and the finalists (he and Hotaru) get the other half. He said that he is confused about how he should live with that much money, so he divides it. As he wants to go home, Sanae greets him, and they have a small talk, before 'Odysseus' interrupts them. None of them expects it until Yukari told both Yasei and Sanae that they are dealing with alternate universe residents. This revelation sure gives a big impact on their mindset since then…

Keine's school, Human Village, Gensokyo…

"So, in short, Lucy already contacted here, but you couldn't give her a shelter, is that what you mean, Keine?" Trying to confirm the data he has in his Notebook, Yasei decides to ask Keine in person. The latter nods and begins her explanation. "Unlike present, where outsiders are valued for their knowledge, the era where Lucy came is quite harsh, even though the time lapse is only few years. That time, humans fears outsiders, and I have to conceal Hiroshi's identity as outsider until you came. Why you're asking about this in a sudden?"

Not wanting to hide it any longer, Yasei decides to tell Keine about his assignment. "Before we continue, please don't get surprised with what I will say here. Actually, I got an assignment to watch Lucy and another person that Mokou will surely know. Speaking about it, I wonder why the village became quiet all of a sudden…" Much to Yasei's surprise, Keine took out her smartphone and shows him the latest SMS from Mokou. "Side effect from Occult Ball Incident. I take it you know what I mean." Just when he is about to read the SMS, an e-mail comes. Yasei quickly opens his Notebook.

Inbox : "Sorry I couldn't inform you about this in person, but it seems Reimu-san and Marisa-san must resolve another incident. So until they done with it, I suggest you to not travel too far from the village, though I doubt you'll listen to this, Yasei. Anyway, regarding Lucy and Vaati-san, I already made a file about what I know about them. Just click the link, and it will be downloaded to your device. Hope it can be of some use."

Knowing what it means, Yasei clicks the link and in seconds, the file is downloaded. After some hovering, he types his replies.

Outbox : "Thanks a lot, Sanae. Right now I'm still in the village. And don't worry about me. Unless I want to do trainings, I rarely go alone. Anyway, I'll take that in mind. Still, I never expect that you actually make a DocX. I'm sure this will come in handy. Give my regards to Kanako and Suwako."

Shortly after that, Yasei closes his Notebook, and asks Keine if there are any vacant jobs for him. "I know this might not be the right time, so I won't insist. I just want you know that I can't just sit here doing nothing." Silence fills the class as Yasei waiting for an answer. Then Keine gives him a note slip. "Give this to Hotaru, and go to the Guards' Base. Tell the post guard that I'm the one who send you."

Vaati's house, Misty Lake, Gensokyo…

"The last few days were pretty hectic, if I must say…" Lucy is lying down on the bed at one of the rooms. She's been with Vaati for more than four years since she recovers from extreme injuries she suffers from Marisa (Lucy almost killed because it), and she doesn't want to go back to Scarlet Devil Mansion, so Vaati offers Lucy to live in her house. "To be honest, I'm very thankful for that time. I don't know what happens otherwise…" Vaati simply shrugs. It's just in her nature that she can't leave someone with NDE, since she also has one. And she won't let them get that feeling again, since she's Hourai Immortal now.

"Don't mind about it. Though I must admit, Yukari did gone too far that time, and I'm still wondering what was in her mind that time… Good thing I could persuade Cirno to fake out the said 'Great Fairy Wars'. So, what do you think about the last tournament?" Vaati reminds Lucy about the tournament, where Yasei emerges as the champion. "Oh, about that… I totally didn't expect that ending. From what I could tell, that boy is surprisingly strong and agile. What's more is those two from Elite Fighters… They have their own specialties. I don't think I can fit in the details."

After some times, they can be seen eating outside, with Mystia treating them lampreys. "Hmm… Never expect that this tastes good. But how we should pay it?" Lucy never ate any lampreys before, so this is her first experience. And just what you would expect from a former maid, she eats it with such manner. "Consider this as my special treatment. I just got a big profit from my last sale, so you don't need to worry about expenses." That caught Vaati's interest. She doesn't stay in her house often because her occasional visit to SDM's library, and she leaves Lucy and Cirno to guard it from any intruders. Talking about trainees…

"So, what's happened?" Vaati opens the talk. Due to Lucy's training program, she didn't hear the news up until the tournament. "How should I say…? There's a boy who wanders alone at night time. I and Wriggle were in the village's outskirt when he comes. You know my usual business MO, right?" Both Lucy and Vaati nods. It's already obvious, since Vaati's house also serves as 'base' of small fries, excluding Three Fairies of Light. "No wonder you only open it at night. But you said you got a big profit. What connects it with this boy?" Then Mystia tells them what happens on the night after the tournament.

 **Nighttime, after tournament…**

"That boy just leaving me after paid the expenses… I wonder whether he is still in the village or not…" Mystia is wandering alone as she waiting for the said boy to come out from the village. She heard a conversation between him and the gate guards, and soon after she heard a 'yes', she tries to hide herself, but… "So you're still there, Mystia…" That surprises her. She recognized that voice. And as she turns around, Yasei is already in front of her. "… Are you the boy who paid my lamprey yesterday?" Mystia hesitantly asked, afraid that she might be tricked. (Hey, is her defeat effect really that severe?) Yasei nods and he then speaks. "I would like to buy the lamprey again."

 **Present Day…**

Both Lucy and Vaati are very surprised after they heard that. They never thought that Yasei already met Mystia just a day before tournament. "Wait, is that the same boy who became tournament champion recently?!" Lucy is the first one to respond, as she suddenly stands up and slams Mystia's stand lightly. That question however, is directed to Vaati. "It's most likely. I don't remember seeing anyone other than lost humans that eats the lamprey." Mystia nods as her confirmation and she continues. "And since that time, I got orders from the village. It was one of his ideas to help me maintain my stand, since he keeps come back to give me lamprey orders. This lamprey I treat actually is my last stock before I must go fishing again." Lucy already calmed down as Mystia done with her story. 'That way of marketing sales… And that boy is the one who has the idea… Don't say…!'

Guards' Base, Human Village, Gensokyo…

"Keine-sensei already gives us the places where the youkai attack will occurs. She said that the incident resolvers will take the mastermind, so our role here is to minimize the damage to the village. Level 1 and 2 Guards will guard the villager's residence. Level 3 to 5 Guards' post is these places: Dragon Statue, Hieda mansion, Suzunaan, and the school. Level 6 and 7 Guards must secure the outer gates." Hiroshi is giving the mission briefing to the elite guards as he got interrupted by the post guard. "There are two people want to meet you, Hiroshi-san. They have Keine-sensei's permission." Hiroshi fell silent for a moment before he realized what it means, then he ordering the guard. "Tell them they are permitted to enter" The said guard nods and opens the base gate.

And nearly everyone in the base is surprised as they see who was in the gates before.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Hiroshi-san." Hotaru took out a table and sits there, while Yasei simply bows and states the reason. "Keine told me if the village is caught in the middle of an incident. Is there any way we can be of help here?" Looking back at the last tournament, Hiroshi could see that Yasei and Hotaru are capable to defend themselves. But it takes more than that. "Do you two have your weapons?" Both of them nods and took out their respective weapons. Hotaru holds her tables and Yasei equips his Night Hawks. "Just in case you're wondering, I already adjust it so it won't be lethal." Hiroshi nods as he took out a Composite Sword. Before he walks out the room, he told one of the elite guards to lead the base in his stead. Then he calls Yasei and Hotaru. "Come with me."

Few minutes later, they could be seen outside the village. Thanks to the navigation help from the map Yasei has in his backpack (He still uses it?!), the group managed to reach the first location of the potent youkai offense area. "Hey, Yasei. You just look like Nitori with that backpack…" Hotaru is teasing him because the backpack. Yasei shrugs as he hears it. But it doesn't mean he will leave it at that. "Says the one who has Wall of Jericho as her trump card…" That manages to make the girl surprised. And it didn't stop there. "Yep, that's you, Hotaru."

All of a sudden, they heard a loud echo. "Ready your weapons. We got the first wave of them coming here." Hiroshi holds his Composite Sword tightly as he giving that order. Then he gives an unexpected role to Yasei shortly after that. "Take the lead, Champion." Knowing that it's not the right time to get surprised, the boy nods and he examines the area. "Enemies come from the north. Hiroshi, when they're near, beat them down with your long sword. Hotaru, prepare some defense. I'll assist from long range." In seconds, they already took their respective roles.

Look like all of them agrees if only Yasei that is truly capable of it since he is the latest outsider with more advanced knowledge. Plus, he was the secret weapon of Japan Police Forces and already faced few youkai, so it makes sense that Hiroshi gives the lead to him.

Then, how about Lucy and Vaati?

The same echo could be heard throughout Misty Lake. "Those minor creatures got berserk again…" Without wasting any time, Lucy equips her Remington M870 Special, and takes all the ammo magazines in her disposal. Vaati, in other hand, already created more crystal ammo, in case they face enemies bound to Spell Card Rules. "This won't be easy, Lucy. Mystia, would you mind to join us? We need any firepower we could get." The night sparrow nods, and she joins Vaati's group right away. "First, we need to gather as many allies as possible. Hope we could meet Cirno."

Two groups moving at the same time.

One is Elite Fighters from Human Village…

Sugaku Yasei (Nerd Ace Hunter)

Ability : Inhuman agility, expert gunfight, parkour martial arts, Vector stunts

Equipment : Tri-color pen set, Night Hawk .50C, AK-47, Krieg 550 Commando (firearms crystalized)

Mizutani Hotaru (Fantasy Table Defender)

Ability : High accuracy of sixth sense, expert table flipper

Equipment : Wood and iron tables (few modified into missile), plush doll

Hiroshi Kato (Prodigal Shadow Fighter)

Ability : SF2 weapon master

Equipment : [Current] Composite Sword, Throwing Daggers

And the other one is small group of inhuman characters…

Vaati Star (Hourai Strategist)

Ability : Lock and key master, warfare tactics, minor elemental magic (dominant in earth)

No equipment

Lucy Thesda (Hybrid Outsider)

Ability : Loophole finder, expert analyzer

Equipment : Remington M870 Special (can fire normal ammo and crystal ammo)

Mystia Lorelei (Night Sparrow Youkai)

Ability : Mesmerizing songs

No equipment

Look like they didn't notice that another group apart from them is already moving nearby.

"Hey, Cirno. Why we're here?" The fairies seem confused as they are gathered in a place. Actually, not many of them come there, only the elites. "To be honest, I don't really know, but if we don't act soon, I fear it might affect our race as well…"

Right above Misty Lake, the group of elite fairies led by Cirno is trying to locate the offense area. "Got any traces, Star?" Star Sapphire, the 'radar' of fairies, slightly shook her head, indicating that currently nothing is happened. That until they heard the echo. As Luna Child trying to mute it, Cirno stops her. "Don't. We're not going to prank anyone. Better move out now. It seems this is just the beginning…" Nearly every fairy there is confused with what Cirno just say, but they don't have other choice but to follow her, as the latter already moves to the source of the sound.

In case you wondering about them, here's the full list.

Cirno (Hourai Fairy)

Ability : Cold manipulation (mainly ice and sub-zero), adept swordsmanship

Equipment : Dual Icicle Swords (she can create them out of nowhere)

Sunny Milk (Sun Fairy)

Ability : Light refraction (weaker at night)

No equipment

Star Sapphire (Star Fairy)

Ability : Motion detection

No equipment

Luna Child (Moon Fairy)

Ability : Surrounding sound muting (weaker at day)

No equipment

Daiyousei (Great Fairy)

Ability : Minor group healing

No equipment

Lily White (Spring Fairy)

Ability : Spring announcement (via dense cloud of danmaku)

No equipment

Human Village Elite Fighters' area…

Few youkai got knocked out as they struck by Hiroshi's Composite Sword, while both Hotaru and Yasei charges forward slowly as they use tables to cover themselves from frontal attacks. "How's there, Hiroshi?" Yasei asks loudly since they're in the middle of a battle. He managed to knock out few youkai with headshots from his Night Hawks. "Things get rough. I think we must keep pressing forward." Hiroshi replies. And just as he done saying that, a bigger youkai came out. All of them are surprised to see that. "What must we do now?" Hotaru asks as she deflects an attack from a youkai and slams it with the table she uses as shield. Much to her surprise, Yasei smiles and... "It's time to show them the real strength of Human Village Elite Fighters. Let's go, Hiroshi, Hotaru!"

On that signal, all of a sudden, the group get stats boost. To Hiroshi and Hotaru, they can feel their fighting spirit is burning. Yasei, in other hand, still with excited look, points his guns to the bigger youkai, as if he challenging it. 'Rage manipulation, you say… I don't know if even excitement can invoke it… Thanks for the first clue, Yukari. I'll make sure to find out my second innate ability, and prove myself worthy to challenge you.' Soon after that, Yasei looks at his group members. "Leave the big one to me." Hiroshi nods and points his fist to the boy, which returns it. "Good luck with that, Champion." As for Hotaru, he throws the table back to her, which she catches easily. "Don't lose to it, Yasei."

Inhuman group's area…

Lucy and Mystia are clearing the way from youkai groups that get in their way, while Vaati covers their back. "How long we must do this?" Frustrated with seemingly endless wave of youkai coming to them, Lucy fastens her fire rate. And Mystia replaces her on reloading phase. "We'll be there soon." The latter answers while assembles a swarm of winged insects towards the youkai waves. It's worked as they're distracted by them. Still in sprinting mode, Lucy decides to ask. "Just how in the hell you could do that?" Mystia grins while smiling. She seems proud because someone saw it. "Well, I rarely use it. It's my other ability apart from my well-known song. I call it 'Rally of the Wings'." Vaati lightly shook her head as she heard that. She didn't expect that Mystia also can rally winged insects apart from birds. "Now that's what I didn't know until now."

Shortly after that, they arrive at the said spot. "I can't see anyone other than us…" Lucy sighs as she said that. "That's very rude. I'm trying to rally the insects that sparrow used earlier…" The group turns around, and they saw Wriggle with the insects gathering around her. "Still, who would expect that the 'predator' of insects forced to use it on night…" Mystia almost get mad because that, but Vaati calms her down. "You two can continue this later. Wriggle, we need your help. Some wild youkai has gone berserk lately. Know where Rumia is?" The firefly lightly shook her head. And that's when they saw a big youkai thrown just above them.

Skies above Misty Lake…

Star also detects the same motion. "Look like someone managed to beat one of their elites." With a sigh of relief, they are about to disperse themselves until Cirno calls them. "It's not over yet. We still haven't beaten the boss. And I think that motion you detect might be a signal for us, Star. We'll go there." And nother sigh comes out, this time the disbelief one. It seems they point it to Cirno, which become better after direct training from Vaati herself.

On the other side, Rumia also see the same event. "Hmm? Is something going on? If that's food, I'm in!" Speeding up to the area, she doesn't seem to realize that she moving to the area targeted by two other groups, as what she thinks that time is a meat. And that's where the most unexpected surprise awaits.

Then, let's see the source area…

"Huft… Never thought my guns don't have any effect to the big one…" Yasei sighs as he tends his right hand. Hotaru is surprised with what the boy did earlier. She didn't expect that _Yasei uses uppercut to finish that youkai_. "You're one to say… I wonder how much force you got in that hand of yours…" Hiroshi only able to shook his head as he heard that. Make sense, since he didn't make the boy angry on the tournament, unlike Hotaru. "So that's the rage manipulation you told us yesterday, Champion…" Yasei nods slightly as he put his Night Hawks back to its pocket. "Yeah. Normally, I would get slight dislocation because that. I did it to Rumia before. The uppercut part, that is. About the rage part, just ask Hotaru."

Hotaru is about to rebut that when she feels something. "I think we're on for a big one…" Hiroshi instantly took guarding stance as Yasei activates his Night Visor support card. "More look like a huge one to me…." He could see two groups coming to them. Unlike before, this time he deactivates it sooner, and holds his pen spell card set. "Just in case, Hotaru, prepare your spell cards, too." The girl nods and holds her tables spell card set.

That's when a shot is coming towards them. Without wasting time, Yasei equips his Krieg Commando and hit the bullet perfectly. (What a reflex...) What surprising him however, is the fact that the shot from the other side swallows the bullet from his sniper rifle. Knowing what it means, he shouts immediately. "Hiroshi, Hotaru, take cover!" On that signal, all of them take cover behind Hotaru's table. A second after that, the collided shot explodes. "Phew… I wonder what would happen if you weren't here…" Hiroshi is glad because they took no damage. He then returns to defensive stance. "Good to hear. I think we need to raise our guard now…" Hotaru now uses her tables like a shield, just like what she did on the last tournament. "Okay. Watch out for any aerial attack, Hotaru. I and Hiroshi will cover the ground."

The group got surprised as they saw two other groups coming, except Yasei, which already expects it.

"Whoa?!" The three groups get surprised with their unexpected meeting. They fell silent for a moment, before Lucy breaks it with pointing her shotgun to Yasei. And so does the latter. "So you're the one who counter my shot…" Still with his sniper rifle in the hand, the boy replies. "Same to you. I didn't expect that shotgun could actually fire such shot…" No one see this coming, and they can't say any words. The best they can do is waiting. "Krieg 550 Commando, sniper rifle with 30 bullets in its magazine. What a unique weapon." Lucy examines the sniper rifle in Yasei's hands. The boy returns the favor. "Why, thank you. Remington M870 Special, made by Patchouli Knowledge with manual from Yukari Yakumo. It can fire normal ammo and crystal bullets, and the only one of its kind capable of such feat."

Surprised at first, Lucy finally decides to lower her shotgun after confirming her suspicion. "Never expect to meet the tournament champion here…" Yasei does the same, and put his sniper rifle to his backpack. "Not really. The girl with table over there gives it to me." Hotaru get surprised as she is mentioned by the boy. And it seems everyone's eye is on her now, except Cirno and Vaati.

"By the way, are you an outsider? I was one before that f**king witch ruined me _literally_." Lucy asks Yasei about his origin. 'Americans and their Precision F-Strike…' That was what on Yasei's mind, but he decides to reply. "Yeah, I'm just moving here recently. My name is Sugaku Yasei. By moving here, I'm not kidding. I have a friend that encourages me back in Outside World, and she moves to Gensokyo earlier." He then converts to English. " _I'll let you guess who that person is, Lucy Thesda._ "

Lucy froze in place. She didn't expect that Yasei also can speak English. She already knew that Kaguya and Yukari are capable it, but this is the first time _a fellow outsider speaks English to her_. " _Okay… Is that gap youkai is the one who brought you here?_ " The boy nods, and he replies. " _Indeed, but it wasn't her who meet me first, but your former colleague._ " He converts back to Japanese. "That's about it. I think you should be able to answer my earlier question."

Rumia arrives late, as the 'crowd' already calmed themselves. "Did I miss something?" Vaati slightly shakes her head as she saw her. It seems she already discuss her planning with Cirno and Yasei. "Actually, you're on time. I already deduced that the minor youkai we faced before is infested by occult ball's power. And we're lucky because we got a group of outsiders who know about its origin." Yasei nods and gives a short explanation. "You, Wriggle, and Mystia are lucky since youkai comes from Japanese mythology that comes far before urban legend exists, Rumia. But the minor ones can't resist the infestation." He then turns to Vaati. "By the way, I almost forgot. You said that we must split into two groups, right?" The Hourai magician nods and told the groups her plan.

"The non-human group will 'clean' any infested minor youkai. If possible, beat their elites first. I'm counting on you for that, Cirno." The said fairy put the sword on her back as response. "Got it, Vaati. We'll be taking off now." Then they leave the place, and only humans that stays. "Hey Wild-kun, do you think they will be okay? I know they're the 'official' ones, but still…" Somehow, Lucy is reminded with Yukari's ultimatum which has been cleared more than 4 years ago, thanks to Vaati's tactic. "Don't worry about Cirno. I'm sure she won't lose to them. The minors, that is. Then, what's our role here?" Yasei calms Lucy since he already met Cirno before. Hearing the question, Vaati turns to Hiroshi and asks him. "You said that Human Village is on incident alert?" The latter nods and told her about the past events. "Right now, all guards in Human Village are already stationed on their respective posts."

As they are about to depart, Yasei suddenly feels his head hurts. Hotaru wants to help him but Vaati stops her. "Don't. I think he get some other clue." True to the prediction, the boy recovers himself. 'Damn… This memory connection again… Now what- !' Everyone could see that he has a shocked face, and what surprises them, except Vaati, is what he says after that. "Head to the Human Village now! We don't have much time!" He then dashes quickly, followed by the others.

Human Village, Gensokyo…

'To think it actually happens… So that's what it means by Occult Ball Incident side effect… This is what we advanced outsiders calls Antinomy of Common Flowers.' Yasei quickly equips his Night Hawks while waiting for his teammates. Soon after they arrive at the scene, he opens the map.

Unexpectedly, he found out that the map already showed some dots. 'Good grief… Using flaws on my vow last time… You really are something, Yukari.' Examining the dots on the map, he connects it with his recently new memories, and found out that his group (him, Hotaru, Hiroshi, Lucy, and Vaati) get dragged to the said incident. "Hiroshi, you better go back to your base. Leave this to us." Yasei said that in order to even the members count. "Understood. I do need the reports of the guards. Good luck out there, Champion." With nod, Hiroshi leaves the group and returns to the base of Human Village Guards.

Still in the same place, the group is discussing about the said incident. "Perfect Possession?" Hotaru and Lucy got confused with what they just heard. "Yes. It's a phenomenon where one is taken over by a completely different person, not only in mind, but also in body. That's much like Master and Slave." Vaati explains it with the data she got from Yasei. And the latter states their stance. "Sanae already informs me that both Reimu and Marisa are already on their way. We better don't disturb them. And as of 'Perfect Possession', we won't use it. None of us want to get controlled, right?" All of them nod at the same time, and heads out to find any youkai-infested area.

 _BGM (Touhou 12.3 UNL OST ~ The Legendary Titan)_

The group moves out to Hakurei Shrine. With help from Yasei's map, they found out that Reimu isn't present since she focused on resolving the incident. 'To think those youkai groups dare to invade the shrine of the border…' With that thought, he gives them signal to 'clean' quickly. "We must 'clean' the shrine in less than a minute." And they unexpectedly 'cleaned' it up in exactly 55 seconds!

"Okay. That will do. But I'm afraid this isn't over yet…" Yasei looks at the map, and found out that almost every area in Gensokyo is infested, minus Hakurei Shrine and Human Village. "Cirno's team is focusing on 'cleaning' Forest of Magic and Misty Lake. The village is already secured, thanks to Hiroshi and Keine. As of major places, we can ignore them since most of strong characters are still there." He summarized the layout of the map. 'Good thing Suika isn't here. It will get worse if we come at the wrong time.' Lucy reloads her shotgun as she asks. "Then where we should go next, Wild-kun?"

 _BGM (Touhou 7.5 IaMP OST ~ Wanderings)_

Cirno's group already secured the Misty Lake and its surroundings. They are about to take off to Forest of Magic as they saw few fairies starts to get infested as well. 'No good! If this continues, we'll get affected as well!' Afraid of what will happen next, Cirno tells her group to beat the infested fairies as well, much to their surprise. "Wait, Cirno-chan! Are you sure?" Daiyousei is the most vocal among them. "No other choice, Dai-chan. It's better to make them forget this even happen, for the sake of our race." (Whoa… That words… Good thing fairies can reform.)

And just after she done saying that, the fairies suddenly gets obliterated. That surprises them. Not only that, but the said obliterator is also a fairy. "Figure someone needs my help here." All of them look at the fairy, and surprised to see who she was. By that, nearly everyone except Cirno is.

 _BGM (Touhou 15 LoLK OST ~ Faraway Voyage of 380.000 Kilometers)_

"Never expect you'd come here, Clownpiece." Cirno sheathes her swords as she saw the said fairy. "You too, Cirno. So, how was your last cap on incident resolving?" Take note that Cirno is trained by Vaati, and began to take active part on resolving incidents since SDM arc. "Not really good at first, but somehow we managed to beat that Secret God together. And my skin is no longer tanned now." Clownpiece nods in amazement, as she never thought that Cirno actually taking part on resolving the latest incident. "Speaking about it, do you see that butterfly fairy?" Cirno shook her head and explains. "You mean Eternity? I think she's currently sleeping. This is nighttime, after all."

They then continue 'cleaning' the place. This time it's not only youkai that got infested, but few fairies as well. As they doing it, Cirno continues telling Clownpiece about her experience and how she could be one of notable fighters in Gensokyo, thanks to Vaati. "To be honest, if I haven't met her, you wouldn't see me like this. And the truth is I didn't use any powers given by 'them', but only the tricks she taught me. I also pretended to be idiot in front of them, and caught them in surprise. It seems they didn't expect that I would use swordsmanship rather than my inner power."

 _BGM (Touhou 14.5 ULiL OST ~ Forms of Manifested Folklore)_

Reimu and Kasen are on their way to the shrine after beating two 'rivals' of the former, Miko and Byakuren. "Hmm… I wonder why that outsider isn't visiting me yet… I'm afraid this might be too late for him…" Reimu sighs as she done speaking. Kasen silently listen it when she saw four spots below them. "Perhaps he is on that group? Besides, we need to look out for any traces of Perfect Possession." Without wasting a second, they proceed to the location of the spots.

As they arrive, they surprised to see that there are humans fighting youkai. "… Are my eyes tricking me?" Kasen blinks few times to make sure she isn't imagining things. (Even the titular hermit of WaHH?!) Reimu didn't respond to that, and shoots at the biggest youkai she saw. And to her surprise, a bullet collides with her talisman. What's more, it's not like any normal danmaku, but a bullet-shaped one. "I have to admit, someone who managed to counter my talisman is very rare. I think we found him."

On the other side, Yasei's group already has done 'cleaning' the path to the shrine. And that's when the boy realized something. 'That talisman… It can only mean one thing.' He then tells his teammates what he deducts. "Reimu already realized that we're here, so it's no use hiding anymore. Don't take offensive stance. We're facing the border shrine maiden. So show her our respect." Soon after that, they hear someone rushes behind them.

 _BGM (Touhou 15.5 AoCF OST ~ The Yorimashi Sits Between Dream and Reality - Necro-Fantasia)_

Knowing that it isn't a good sign, Yasei quickly orders his group to spread formation. After regaining their stance, they could see the said shrine maiden in front of them. When Hotaru, Lucy, and Vaati is about to gather to Yasei's place, a barrier suddenly formed in front of them, and separating them from the area. The only thing they could hope now is Yasei's well-being.

"So you're the outsider Sanae mention to me on that tournament…" Reimu stares at the boy with cold eyes. But he remains unfazed, and put his hands up in the air, making 'I surrender' gesture. "You got me, Shrine Maiden of Paradise, Reimu Hakurei." The shrine maiden only grins as she hears that. 'I know it. It seems since Lucy comes here, most outsiders nowadays have high awareness about Gensokyo. But to actually has connection with Sanae… If that's the case, then a test is needed.'

Reimu suddenly disappears, much to Yasei's surprise. Then two homing amulets are coming his way. 'Darn… Sanae is right about not messing up with Reimu…' But he is stunned when he saw the amulets slowed down. 'Strange… Sakuya isn't supposed to be here, and I can't detect her movement either. Then, could this be...' Not wasting the chance, he decides to shoot the amulets, and stunned again to see that his bullets didn't slowed down.

Just as Yasei done testing it, Reimu appears from behind and try to strike him. But the boy evades it with his speed. "You're lucky because I was holding back, Nerd Ace Hunter, Sugaku Yasei." That almost make him surprised, but he managed to calm down. "Holding back, you say? On my opinion, _you barely even trying, aren't you?_ Besides, my group isn't related to this incident." He puts his guns back and shows the map he got from Yukari. "I'm sure you're familiar with this."

With suspicious look, Reimu takes the map and examines it. She then returns it back. "It seems you're right. Yukari often told me that I must prepare some maps in case there are outsiders like you who decide to stay here. And from the look of this map, she gives you this herself, didn't she?" Yasei nods and shows her some spell card he got. "Hope this is legal. I don't think I can use inner power like most residents here." Reimu takes a quick glance and sighs. It isn't because the cards, but rather because the previous 'test' she gives to Yasei.

"Perhaps you don't know it, but you actually already have one. I can only give you two hints, your speed and my amulets. That's all. Now I must move out soon, or this won't over." A second after that, Reimu flies to her shrine, and deactivates the barrier. 'Whoa… She doesn't even trying and I still got a hard time… And speaking about it, I didn't see Kasen anywhere… Make sense, though. Perfect Possession, that's why. So what was Reimu's hint again…? My speed and her amulets… Sounds ridiculous indeed, but it seems _I've just slowed down her amulets unconsciously_.' ( _Music ends here_ )

Morning in Human Village…

"You're right about the side effect of Occult Ball Incident, Keine. And I already discuss it with Vaati here. She's the one who took care of Lucy since four years ago." Yasei summarizes the last night scouting and introduces Vaati to the group. Right now they're gathering in main hall of Hieda Mansion. (Wait, you're not kidding, right?!) And what I mean by group is him, Keine, Akyuu, Hotaru, Hiroshi, Kosuzu, Lucy, and Vaati. The last two nods and confirming what Yasei just said.

"I see… Hiroshi told me that the guards managed to secure the village area while he, you, and Hotaru went outside. But I never expect that minor youkai would get affected by this as well…" Keine seems concerned with the summary. Vaati saw this and says her argument. "Indeed. And from what this boy told us, this is just the beginning. I heard that someone already took advantage of 'Perfect Possession' and think it's fun." Yasei, Lucy, and Hotaru fell silent. Look like they already discuss that topic before they come here.

 **Dawn at the front of Yasei's House…**

"Wait Wild-kun, so the one who made the barrier wasn't Yukari?!" Lucy is very shocked when she heard that. Yasei nods and resumes his explanation. "It seems Reimu have been searching me around, and by chance she found me, or rather us, on the path to her shrine." Vaati listening closely and begin to ask. "Knowing her, she might use 'Perfect Possession'. Did she show it to you?" This time, the boy shook his head. "For some reason, she decided to 'test' me rather than confront me. Probably because my status as newest outsider here, and what's more, she found out my second inner ability."

Hotaru finally got her chance to talk. "I guess the first inner ability he has is rage manipulation. What I didn't expect, he used it against me on the final stage of the tournament. By the way, I didn't know that you two also watch it." Both Lucy and Vaati nods. Then the latter 'takes the steer' of the discussion. "We do feel the same thing, Hotaru. But right now, our focus is how to prevent rampage of infested youkai. It seems that echo we heard last night is the catalyst. And the only way to end it is waiting until those two done resolving this incident."

 **Present Day…**

"The rampage of infested youkai is connected somehow with the current incident, yet indirectly. But it has nothing to do with the abusers and culprits of this incident. 'Perfect Possession' is a phenomenon where one is taken over by a completely different person, not only in mind, but also in body, much like Master and Slave. Yasei already made a good choice of not using it and with good reason as well." Keine fell silent for a moment, and she shows the SMS from Mokou on her smartphone. "I think you might get some clue here."

All of them look at the said SMS, and Yasei suddenly shocked. (Again?) "Give me a minute, Keine. I'll try to check it on my database." Then he opens his Sun Shine Notebook and found out that the content of the SMS is same as the data about extra story of ULiL on his device. And look like he got another e-mail on his inbox.

Inbox : "Do you already meet them, Yasei? I get a feeling that they will take part on 'cleaning' the area from infested youkai. And don't get that surprised. I'm sure you aware that Nitori-san also involved on two previous incidents with same format like this. By the way, I got a message from Reimu-san. She will send an e-mail to you soon." [Sanae Kochiya]

True enough, few seconds later Yasei get another inbox.

Inbox : "I don't know what you did to those youkai mobs, but that actually helps, as we (I and Kasen) didn't face any of them on our confrontation with Yukari. Soon after this is done, I expect you to master your abilities. For now, take your time with those mobs. And your cards are legal." [Reimu Hakurei]

'Great… Now two inboxes from both shrine maidens… I don't think I can reply both at the same time unless… That's it!' Yasei copies the link and opens it to the new tab, then began typing replies, one for Sanae, and the other for Reimu. (Hey, is he planning on sending the replies at the same time?!) After he refreshes both tabs, he sends both replies simultaneously. (He really did it…)

If you think Yasei didn't know that nearly everyone is still there, you're wrong.

"It took longer than I thought… Anyway, Sanae and Reimu already inform me from the inbox about recent news. It seems Vaati is right about the youkai infestation. We're not done yet." Then they spend the rest of the morning discussing the plan. Wondering about both replies? Here you go.

Outbox 1 : [To Sanae] "I did, and by chance, at that. You're right about Reimu. She barely even trying and I still got a hard time. Don't take me wrong there. I think that's because we (I mean Hotaru, Lucy, Vaati, and me) 'cleaned' her shrine last night. As we were about to go back to the village, she suddenly appears and 'testing' me. Now I need to train both my rage manipulation and speed manipulation. About the latter, I happen to slow down her amulets unconsciously. Soon after this incident resolved, I'll begin my 'arcade rush'. I'll send a file to make it clear. We'll fight after I'm done with Sakuya, Sanae."

Outbox 2 : [To Reimu] "Thanks for the hint, Reimu. That actually helps me answer Yukari's riddle few days ago. It seems you found out that we already 'cleaned' your shrine. The only good thing is Suika isn't there. You know what happens otherwise. Your expectation is quite harsh actually, but you're right. I need more experience, or I can't survive here. And perhaps I'd like to face you head-on in the future. I already told Sanae to send the file to you as well."

File : Challenge Agenda

\- Byakuren Hijiri (Myouren Temple) [Inner Power]

\- Suika Ibuki (Hakurei Shrine Outskirts) [Density]

\- Satori Komeiji (Palace of Earth Spirits) [Mind]

\- Iku Nagae (Sea of the Clouds) [Atmosphere]

\- Toyosatomimi no Miko (Senkai) [Desire]

\- Tenshi Hinanawi (Bhava-Agra) [Toughness]

\- Reisen Udongein Inaba (Eientei) [Wavelength]

\- Hata no Kokoro (Kagura Festival) [Emotion]

\- Youmu Konpaku (Netherworld) [Swordsmanship]

\- Yuyuko Saigyouji (Hakugyokurou) [Death]

\- Yukari Yakumo (Unknown) [Boundary] {Finale}

Outside Hieda Mansion…

"Whoa… You're really serious about that goal of yours, Wild-kun…" Lucy is surprised again when she saw Yasei's Challenge Agenda. "Yeah, and this is the best one I could think of, Lucy. You do know that to face Yukari, I must beat Yuyuko first. The one who can manipulate death is inferior towards the boundary watcher." The boy explains that while wondering in his minds. 'There's something very peculiar about my 'invitation' to Gensokyo. And with those memory connections I have last night… The only way I could answer that is done this challenge agenda first, and finds it out from Yukari herself.'

Both Vaati and Hotaru are still inside. Hiroshi somehow managed to 'sneak in' Lucy and Yasei's talk. "That's a high goal you have Champion, just as expected." The latter replies it with a nod. He realized that Hiroshi is a Shadow Fighter. That's why he isn't surprised. "It's near-impossible, if I must say, but she already accepts my challenge, so I need to prepare myself with this. Speaking about it, do you feel any new power since you came here, Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi slightly nods, and he answers. "A little, but I think on that tournament, somehow I'm familiar with your attack skills." Yasei seems to thinking something, and he then replies. "Make sense. Actually, my Vector Parkour skills and your Shadow Fight skills are derived from same style. I suppose it won't be surprising if you can read my moves. Well, we should go now. Lucy, do you mind giving me a hand on my training?" Lucy smiles as she hears that. She finally gets a good training partner, as Yasei is the champion of the tournament. "Not at all, might as well as resuming what happens last night, Wild-kun." Both of them grin at each other, and Hiroshi only can shake his head. "I believe a training ground is needed. I'll inform the guards to give permanent access to four of you from now on." Lucy and Yasei thanks Hiroshi for his kindness, then they go to the Human Village Guard's Base with him.

With that, the first day of Perfect Possession Incident has been passed. And the next day awaits them…

Cleaning Party Members

Group 1 : Yasei, Hotaru, Hiroshi, Lucy, Vaati

Group 2 : Cirno, Clownpiece, Rumia, Wriggle, Mystia, Sunny, Star, Luna, Daiyousei, Lily White

Next Chapter Preview…

While discussing about Lucy, Yasei found out that the village is surprisingly become silent. (Yasei : That sounds like the night setting of Hopeless Masquerade…) (James : Shinkirou?) Disturbed by that, he asks Keine's permission to 'investigate' the cause of it. (Yasei : You got me, James…) After some youkai 'cleaning', he, along with Hiroshi and Hotaru, met the two people said by 'Odysseus' few days ago. (Yasei : And that's how I managed to recognize you that fast, Lucy.) (Lucy : Not to mention you already discussing about me with Keine, Wild-kun…) He also unexpectedly met Reimu, the shrine maiden of the border. (Yasei : She even told me about the second inner ability I have, speed manipulation.) The first day is over, and the second day is started. Which place they will 'clean' next time? Find it out on the next chapter!

AN : Phew… One month, more than one month actually. And that's just for learning AoCF. So far, I only managed to get script for Reimu-Kasen and Marisa-Koishi's scenario on Touhou Wiki, fully translated. Wondering about why I use this setting instead of usual Touhou fighting games? That's because Yasei told me that he won't interfere with the incident, and I come up with idea of the 'infested' youkai group. Honestly, 'infected' is way too harsh. If you notice, there's a word that I censored. I'm sure you know what that means. On The Outsider by Savato93, it's stated that Lucy is American. So for convenience- (Yasei : I know. So that's why I can speak English…) (James : You found it again…) Well, if I continue, I think I'll mumble to unclear direction. Then I'll end it right here. Before I forget…

James : Ready, Yasei-kun?

Yasei : Ready, James.

James and Yasei : Happy Birthday, Toyosatomimi no Miko!

Right. February 7th, 2018. Miko's 1444th birthday. Then, see you on the next chapter!

PS : Originally, I want to upload it six days ago, but got trouble with blackouts. That's when I found out that Miko's birthday is coming, so here's the result.


	9. Glimpse of Diabolic Disaster

AN : Okay, it's already more than three weeks after Miko's birthday. And I forgot to post a special one-shot for Chinese New Year. Poor me… SDM still isn't listed on Yasei's Challenge Agenda… By the way, I found few shout-outs from the last chapter. First, Shadow Fight and Vector. No kidding, both are developed by Nekki. Second is how Lucy calls Yasei, Wild-kun. Yeah, your eyes aren't tricking you. After all, Yasei means Wild in English, plus he always wears gakuran. Third, Yasei asks Hiroshi if he feels any new power since he comes here. Essentially, it's the same as the first, but what I mean here is Vector 2 and Shadow Fight 3, the newest release of both series from Nekki. That's about it. Now let's start the second day. Without further ado!

PS : For the sake of the plot, in this Gensokyo, HSiFS already happens before AoCF.

 **Wild Nerd's Strange Life Saga Chapter 8**

 **Glimpse of Diabolic Disaster**

AoCF summary so far…

On the first day of Perfect Possession Incident, Reimu and Kasen tried to find the clues leading to the culprit by using the said method. As they about to depart, Marisa came and challenge both of them, but without realizing that she already 'perfect possessing' Koishi. Soon after that, they went to Bamboo Forest of the Lost, confronting Mamizou and Mokou, and the latter even thinks it's too fun to let go. Then they went to Senkai and unexpectedly found that both Miko and Byakuren also made their moves.

While all of them are fighting, three groups already move to 'clean' the areas from infested youkai. One is human group led by Yasei, another one is inhuman team led by Vaati, and the last one is fairies squad led by Cirno. Eventually, all three of them joined their forces and works together. It is decided that Cirno will lead the notable minor youkai and fairies to 'clean' wide areas in Gensokyo, while Yasei and the humans will 'clean' specific places. That is, after Hiroshi returns to Human Village to fulfill his duty as leader of the guards.

Unexpectedly, Yasei's group met Reimu as they were about to return to village after 'cleaning' her shrine. The latter even 'tested' Yasei as she found him, and concludes that he already has an inner power, speed manipulation. After that, the humans group discussing about what they should do on the next day, and the Elite Fighters are training themselves further now…

Training Grounds, Guard's Base, Human Village, Gensokyo…

Both Yasei and Lucy can be seen training their shooting accuracy at archery range. It seems the area only provides archer's equipment, so Yasei decides to try some archery. "Really Wild-kun… You're just curious, aren't you…" Lucy sighs as she saw him. Then she took a bow and an arrow tube. "Mind for a match?" The boy smiles as he heard that. "Not at all." Both of them then take an arrow and assume archer's shooting stance.

Silently watching them, Vaati is reminded about two last 'major campaign' she had with Cirno and Gensokyo selections, which involves outsiders as well. 'That reminds me… I hope both of them are fine… I know right now they're still rookie, but I'm sure they will be able to hurdle any obstacle they face. And perhaps in future, they will face two groups of outsiders which I know very well… Also, that boy in particular… I got a feeling that he already made a very high goal here…'

Look like both Yasei and Lucy already done their 'match'. But for some reason, both shooting targets are showing some patterns from the arrows. Lucy's arrows form a pentagon, while Yasei's arrows form a square with a center point. "Pentagon… Is that some reminiscence, Lucy?" The said girl nods, and let out another sigh, before starts talking. "I suppose I must tell you my past." She converts to English. " _You mind I'm using this?_ " Yasei shook his head. " _Go on._ "

 ** _Lucy's Past_**

 _I'm sure you already read my past on FanFiction, but let me clarify it on my point of view. We all know that nearly all outsiders in Gensokyo are transported by Yukari. Honestly, I want to use 'hag' to her, but from your expression yesterday, I could tell that you're not the type of person who often uses swear words. In fact, my entire talk with Yukari always involves that type of words. About the rest of the story, I'll confirm few things. Yuuka has a twin, and her name is Hana. Sanae is used to be bad on English four years ago. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Rozie since that time… Hope she's alright… Oh, and beware about Marisa. If that 'bitch' saw any of your 'trinkets', she'll stole it right away. That's also the reason why I hate her so much, apart from my NDE, I mean near death experience. About this 'transformation' thing, let's just say that Eirin completely disregards Hippocratic Oath. I think that's all I can say._

Yasei fell silent before he decides to take a short leave. "Wait a minute, Lucy. I think I got nature's call." Then he dashes quickly to the toilet, and it seems he is spitting blood. (Blood?! How in the world…) 'Damn… I only can hope that I didn't get low blood pressure… Such a cost for a single pact I wrote…' After cleaning the toilet, he goes back to the training ground, and found out that Hiroshi, Hotaru, and Vaati is already there.

"Sorry for making you all waiting. I found out that the Concert Stage of the Sun is already full with the infested youkai as well. Lucy said that she'd rather not face Marisa, so our only chance is now, when the sun is right above our heads." Nearly everyone is surprised by this sudden notice, but Lucy knows what that means. "Right, I agree with Wild-kun. Keine tells me that this time it's her turn to move, so while she's busy with that, let's give her some surprise. Is it alright?"

Later, they depart to the said Concert Stage after Hiroshi asks for a day off. Gladly, Keine grants it. Apparently, Vaati already contacts Cirno about the plan, and the latter responds with rallying her 'squad'. Then both groups arrive at the said location on roughly same time.

"Ah, so that's the person you mention yesterday, Cirno…" Clownpiece also present, and she looks at Vaati. "Right, and there's another person here who becomes my rival, and it's that boy with strange clothes over there." Yasei almost get startled with Cirno's indirect introduction, and he decides to approach them. "Huft… That's quite harsh, Cirno… And I think I must introduce myself to this 'American' fairy. You're Clownpiece, right? My name is Sugaku Yasei. Nice to meet you." Then he puts his hand in the air. (Déjà vu, everyone?)

Confused, Clownpiece asks Cirno. "Hey, what does he mean by that?" The latter smiles and shoves her. "Come on. He just wants to know you. Besides, I also get the same experience before. Oh, and he's also the tournament champion. That's why I made him my rival." All three of them laughs and chat a little before joining the briefing by Vaati.

"There's no telling what kind of youkai we will face here, so make sure to equip yourself with weapons if possible. And from what Yasei told me, this will took quite a long time. For this day, we will 'clean' this place until sunset. Make sure to not leave a single youkai. That's what we can do to at least not burdening them." Unusually, this briefing is quite long, even for Vaati herself. Hotaru decides to ask for the reason. "Why until sunset? I don't think we need to spend that much time."

It's Yasei who answers it. "First, like I said before, we can't risk ourselves spotted by Marisa, especially Lucy. Second, from the memory connection I got, Yukari will act today as well, just like what Reimu wrote on the inbox this morning. Last, we must make sure we secured this area." And one more question, this time from Cirno. "Then what we must do? We got pretty much free time here." Vaati rubs her head and replies. "If that's so, then after we 'clean' this place, try to stay away from this place, and wait until night. Is everyone ready? I'll check our abilities to prepare all possible countermeasures."

§ Sugaku Yasei (Nerd Ace Hunter)

Equipment : Tri-color pen set, Night Hawk .50C, AK-47, Krieg 550 Commando

Ability : Expert gunfight, parkour martial arts, Vector stunts, speed and rage manipulation

§ Mizutani Hotaru (Fantasy Table Defender)

Equipment : Wood and iron tables (few modified into missile), plush doll

Ability : High accuracy of sixth sense, expert table flipper

§ Hiroshi Kato (Prodigal Shadow Fighter)

Equipment : [Current] Cobra's Tooth, Devastator, Composite Sword

Ability : SF2 weapon master

§ Lucy Thesda (Hybrid Outsider)

Equipment : Remington M870 Special

Ability : Loophole finder, expert analyzer

§ Vaati Star (Hourai Strategist)

No equipment

Ability : Lock and key master, warfare tactics, minor elemental magic (dominant in earth)

§ Cirno (Hourai Fairy)

Equipment : Dual Icicle Swords

Ability : Cold manipulation (mainly ice and sub-zero), adept swordsmanship

§ Clownpiece (Hell Fairy)

Equipment : Madness Torch (My imagination, actually…)

Ability : Madness infliction

§ Rumia (Darkness Youkai)

No equipment

Ability : Darkness manipulation

§ Wriggle Nightbug (Firefly Youkai)

No equipment

Ability : Insect manipulation

§ Mystia Lorelei (Night Sparrow Youkai)

No equipment

Ability : Mesmerizing songs (only works on night), 'Rally of the Wings'

§ Sunny Milk (Sun Fairy)

No equipment

Ability : Light refraction (weaker at night)

§ Star Sapphire (Star Fairy)

No equipment

Ability : Motion detection

§ Luna Child (Moon Fairy)

No equipment

Ability : Surrounding sound muting (weaker at day)

§ Daiyousei (Great Fairy)

No equipment

Ability : Minor group healing

§ Lily White (Spring Fairy)

No equipment

Ability : Spring announcement (via dense cloud of danmaku)

"Good. And it seems we must start 'cleaning' now…" Indeed, they're surrounded by a swarm of 'infested' youkai. Without wasting time, they rush towards the swarm in groups.

Two hours later, at Hakurei Shrine, Gensokyo…

"So, did you meet the boy?" Kasen is curious about what happens yesterday, since Reimu already mentions about an outsider. "Right, and just as I suspected he's not ordinary. But for some reason, he is with Hotaru, Vaati, and Lucy. I can understand somehow about the last two. However I didn't expect that table girl would join them as well…" Reimu answers that while looking at her laptop. (Eh?! No wonder she can type such inbox…) "By the way, he already replies my PM, and Sanae sent me this file. I haven't read it yet. Want to see?"

Both of them looking the content of the file, and it looks like a list of characters. The title states it as 'Challenge Agenda'. "To think he already planned it to this extent…" Kasen is surprised by that, while Reimu only sighs. "I wonder why he put Yukari on 'Finale' part… Wait, could it be…!" She is shocked as she remembers one line from Yasei's inbox.

" _Your expectation is quite harsh actually, but you're right. I need more experience, or I can't survive here. And perhaps I'd like to face you head-on in the future._ "

'I don't know what was in his mind when writing that, but even though the last part seems like a joke, I can tell that he isn't kidding. I'm sure he'll find out my secrets eventually, so I can only hope I'm ready for this…' While Reimu thinks deeply, Kasen reads the list thoroughly. "So he'll go to Myouren Temple after this incident is over, I see… Someone with equality mind looks like the best choice to begin with. Don't you think so- Hey Reimu, what's wrong?" Finally snapped from her thought, Reimu breathes heavily, and replies with similar tone. "Nothing, it's just that inbox 'struck me very hard'. Speaking about it, I need to call Vaati. It's almost sunset time, after all."

Few minutes later in Concert Stage of the Sun…

"Marisa will come here? Okay. I'll tell everyone else." After ending the call, Vaati gives a signal to gather. It happens just as they done 'cleaning' the stage as well. "Reimu told me that we must go back for now. It's not safe here until night." Almost everyone get surprised, except the humans. Again, it's Yasei who responds. "Alright, if that's what Reimu say, then without doubt, it's right. Remember the plan." In a split second, the humans went back to Human Village, while Cirno's 'squad' continues 'cleaning' the area surrounding the stage location.

Without they know, a gap is formed in the stage, and a familiar figure emerges from there. "Hmm… So he chose 'behind the scene' role… Too bad, I want to see his real capabilities~" Although slightly disappointed, she is glad since Yasei become more considerate on his actions. "Now, I believe it's time to see whether those two are capable of it or not."

Sunset time, at Human Village, Gensokyo…

"Wait, you say you want to go back there in night?!" Keine speaks in disbelief as she heard Yasei's intention. "Indeed, Keine. I got a feeling that the culprits will show themselves. Before you ask, that's also from my memory connection." Akyuu overheard that and decides to interfere. "I myself don't have any objections, but Keine-san is concerned about what you just say before. Just to make sure, is this the part of the plan? Hotaru also says the same thing to me."

"It is. I can tell from his seriousness." That sudden voice surprises all three of them. As they turn around, a young man is standing there. "Someone I know told me that the tournament champion is taking part on resolving this incident." With a quick look, Yasei is able to recognize this person. But he must confirm it first. 'A man with dark skin wearing hat and bandana, then box-patterned blue shirt with black T-shirt inside plus dark jeans… That's it! The person Hotaru always mention to me!' He then bows to the said man, surprising the latter.

"This is Japan politeness if you ask me. Let me introduce myself. My name is Sugaku Yasei. And you must be Arcluz. Nice to meet you." And another silence, though it ends quickly as the said man confirms it. "Indeed. And you must've already heard about me from Hotaru. She's a close friend of mine." Both of them shook their hands afterwards. Arcluz then says that Yasei doesn't need to worry about the plan. "In fact, I'll join your 'cleaning' group. I got a feeling that Yukari watches us somewhere." The latter only shrugs and replies it. "She always watches us. But no need to worry, I don't think she'd bother with us right now." Arcluz nods as he hears Yasei's statement. "Right, she won't bother us in this meantime. Hope God is with us."

One hour before the concert…

Yasei starts the briefing before the execution of the plan. "Alright everyone, the 'show' is almost started. From the memory connections I have, the culprits will be the 'star of the show'. And there have been many reports of the villagers who have been robbed yesterday, despite the massive guarding of the village guards. Hiroshi told me that all of the robbed villagers found it out roughly at the same time, when they wake up."

"So our mission this night is, watching the 'show' without being spotted. That means, we must try to find hiding places that best conceals our presence. Separate spots are our best choice for now, but try to not get too far from the others. Just in case, before we retreat, I already told Cirno to maintain position in the surrounding area." Vaati concludes with their execution plan.

"Remember, our role here isn't to interfere with the 'order' of Gensokyo, but to preserve it. And it would be best if we go in pairs. Don't get me wrong. We must blend with the environment well, or we'll be spotted easily. Pairs are the keyword of this incident. 'Master' and 'Slave', 'Boke' and 'Tsukkomi', it's one of the examples. Raise a hand if anyone here is against this."

No one raises their hands, and with sigh of relief, Yasei continues. "Thanks. Now it's time to choose the pairs for our 'night show' mission before we leave." (Hey, am I the only one thinking that the count for each gender here is balanced?)

Indeed. Hiroshi, Arcluz, and Yasei are males, while Vaati, Hotaru, and Lucy are females. Shortly after that, the pairs are decided. It turns out to be surprising, as all of them didn't expect the outcome.

§ Yasei ends up with Lucy as the first pair. Not to mention that they already sparred once…

"I guess because both of us are firearms holder? I don't mind if that's the connecting point, Lucy."

"Yeah, after all, you're the first one to counter my shot that time, Wild-kun."

§ Needless to say, Arcluz and Hotaru are paired since both are old friends…

"I don't think I can defend myself well, so share me some of your tables, Hotaru."

"Got it. And perhaps I'll use Jericho Wall when we got crossfire, Arcluz."

§ So that leaves Hiroshi and Vaati as the remaining pair…

"I got a feeling that it's the culprits who did the robberies, Elder Sage."

"It might be that way. The possibility isn't zero, after all. And please don't call me Elder Sage."

With the pairs settled, they went to the Concert Stage of the Sun. The 'live performance' is about to begin. As they arrive there, they could saw the said 'pair' Reimu mentions to Vaati through the call. Wanting to confirm her suspicion, the latter asks Yasei. "About yesterday, did you saw Kasen when Reimu separates us for brief amount of time?" The boy shook his head, and tells her what he thinks about that event. "Most likely she wants to make sure I, no, we, could defend ourselves in case something goes wrong. Incidents aren't something to be taken lightly. I assume you want to say that?" Vaati nods and smiles, she's glad to see Yasei understands what she means. Then all three pairs sat on the seats in less obvious manner. (I thought they were hiding in the bushes…)

Soon after Yasei and Lucy take their seat, they saw Sanae heading their way, and she brings a small dog youkai with her. "As I thought, you really came here, Yasei. Long time no see, Lucy." Then she sits on the seats in front of them. The dog youkai does the same thing. "That's a cute one you got there, Sanae." Yasei seems interested with the dog youkai. But the truth is, he already got a lead about it, and he needs a confirmation. "Not really. The Great Tengu asked our shrine's assistance for raising this little girl here… Perhaps you can ask Lucy about it."

Lucy whispers something to Yasei. She feels uneasy as the dog youkai staring at her. 'Something about that youkai seems familiar to me, Wild-kun. Don't say she's…!' Yasei whispers back and tries to keep his voice low. 'If I get it right, that youkai has dachshund motif on her body. And that also confirms my suspicion as well. If you're not ready to hear who she is, I won't-' At this point, Lucy can't hold herself anymore and shouts loudly, much to nearly everyone's surprise. "That dog youkai is Rozie, isn't she?!"

Too bad for her, that shout caught her nemesis' attention. "Ah! You're that bastard maid who snatches my Hakkero four years ago!" Yeah, that's Marisa Kirisame, the same human who nearly kills Lucy on her second invasion to SDM. 'Dang… First Reimu, now Marisa… I don't think this will end well…' Feeling that it isn't good for Rozie to get harmed, Yasei asks Sanae to bring her to a safe place. "You know what happens when Marisa found it out, right?" The shrine maiden nods and motions Rozie to follow her.

That leaves Yasei, Lucy, and Marisa on the left seats. "To think you still managed to survive despite the beating I gave to you… It's much better, then. I'll make you my practice dummy before the main event!" Marisa is going to charge at Lucy with her broom, and she almost reaches her when she saw few bullets heading her way. She managed to dodge most of it, but one bullet hits the broom, making her stumble down.

"Kh… Who dares stopping me?!" Marisa roars angrily as her attempt to ram Lucy is halted. "Me." As she turns around, she saw Yasei holding a rifle she seems familiar with. "That weapon… Just how it didn't end up explode in your face?!" The latter shrugs and 'reloads' his rifle as he replies. "Oh, you mean this AK-47? This is the genuine one. And don't you dare harming Lucy. I got an assignment to protect her and someone you surely know." Marisa smirks as she took out her spell card. "I bet you don't even have one apart from those 'bomb' you got." To her surprise, Yasei returns the smirk and took out his pen set spell card. "You mean this?"

Just when they are about to start dueling, suddenly they heard a rock music, signaling that the show will starts soon. "Why at this timing… You're lucky since this boy is here and I got a job at hand, so this time I let you go. But don't think it will be the same next time we meet." Just when she wants to speed to the stage, a bullet grazed her. With a sigh, she asks. "Huh… Is that a warning, boy?" This time, Yasei holds his Night Hawk and nods. "I won't interfere with your job, but if you still want to harass Lucy, then you'll face all of us here at once, including Vaati."

And on his signal, Cirno's group suddenly appears and flies above them. "Huft… No wonder I can't see those infested critters. It seems they already took care of it. But what did you just say before?!" No one answers it. Marisa took a glance and found a girl that looks like Patchouli. She recognized her easily, since _she's the one who made her look that way_. "No other choice, eh… I guess I only can wait until either of you come at me…" Then she flies to the stage.

"Phew... Thanks, Wild-kun. I don't know what happens if that 'bitch' really want to pin me down…" Look like Lucy is still trauma with her NDE four years ago. "Don't mind about it. We better leave soon, now that the culprit is already here. From the memory connection I have, the culprits this time are siblings, Joon Yorigami and Shion Yorigami. Be careful with them."

Yasei signals the 'squad' to gather at certain place to discuss something. Luckily for them, Joon doesn't seem to notice it. "What a close call…" Only the humans that understand what he means by that. "Almost get pinched by Marisa?" Hotaru is the first one to ask, since both she and Arcluz sat somewhere near Yasei and Lucy before the signal. "That's one way to say it, and there's a loophole on the plan. By the way, Hiroshi, you said that the villagers got robbed yesterday?" The said person nods to confirm it, and he told what happens when they 'clean' some places, then he told the human group his suspicion.

"That doesn't sound good, indeed. Glad you told us to leave as soon as possible." Arcluz seems relieved that they leave the concert before the show started. "There's a loophole on our plan, Wild-kun? What do you mean by that?" Before Yasei could answer Lucy's question, someone interrupts them. "Probably that means it's too dangerous to continue the plan." As they look around, they saw Sanae there. "By the way, Yukari-san wants to meet Lucy and Vaati-san. Yasei, you also must come."

Few minutes later, on the foot of Youkai Mountain, Gensokyo…

"So you say that you were assigned to watch us, from a person named Odysseus?" Yasei nods, and explains how he and Sanae met the person. And just as Sanae said, Yukari is also there as well. "That's a smart move earlier, Nerd Ace Hunter." Yasei only shrugs as he heard that, and asks her about the matter in the hand. "Not really. I take it that must have something to do with what we discuss few days earlier, since both Lucy and Vaati are already here."

Yukari nods, to nearly everyone's surprise, and took out something that appears to be a sealed letter. "It appears Odysseus is taking interest in you, that Remington maid, and this Hourai magician. From what I could infer, I believe that this alternate Gensokyo is the home base of the 'Unison Squad', a division of chosen members from all GSDF personnel. And the leader is-"

She was cut by Yasei's sudden shock. Looks like the memory connection he has already extends further. "I think I heard about it and him once. But I don't think I can say it out loud this time. We better resolve this incident we had here first. By the way, about this GSDF… is it the short for 'Gensokyo Special Defense Force'?" That last part makes Lucy and Vaati got confused, since they weren't there few days ago. But it doesn't mean they didn't have any leads.

And the former is the first one to speak. "Speaking about Odysseus, I think… about roughly after the final match of the last tournament, he comes to speak with us. And it's just as Wild-kun said. Well… it's better if we tell you all the details." Then Lucy tells them what happens that time.

 **Few minutes after the tournament in Human Village**

"I wonder why the girl decides to walk out from the tournament… I know she said something about courage, but still…" Lucy is still unable to fully understand Hotaru's decision on the last match. "That's to be expected. Nearly everyone didn't expect such ending. But I think it's a good choice. With both her and the new contender extremely tired, it would be the best for both of them to recover." Vaati replies with what she deduced from the decision Hotaru made earlier. "And he isn't a merciless person who will beat everyone brutally. Even though he is capable of it, he decided not to, since he respects the rules." As they hear that, they turn around in an instant, seeing a certain person who has been sitting in the upper seats earlier.

"Pardon me for my intrusion, but I believe that you two were allowed to meet since you both share the same fate. And about that boy who became the champion recently, I will ask his assistance to watch over you two. Believe me or not, he also knows about you two. That's all I have to say. Until we meet again, Luke- I mean Lucy Thesda and Minerva a.k.a. Vaati Star." With that, the person left the place, with Lucy and Vaati confused.

 **Present Day**

"So that's why… At first I was confused too, but after he told me the keyword, I finally able to deduce that you two are the one I got assigned to watch." Yasei confirms the timing with his meeting with Odysseus, and then he concludes it. "Okay, if he would go that far, then it means that we already have contact with this GSDF. I need to ask one thing to you, Yukari. What's the codename of their general?" Yukari gives the letter from before instead answering. "You know what happens when someone asks me to deliver something, right?" Yasei shook his head lightly and sighs. He already expects that, since she did the exact same thing back when he first came to this Gensokyo. "Darn you, Yukari…" (Another déjà vu, everyone?)

With everyone there watching (Lucy, Vaati, Sanae, Yukari, and Rozie), he opens the letter.

Letter : Greetings to you, Nerd Ace Hunter. Odysseus already reports to me about you, and if you notice, he is capable of basic level of boundary manipulation, the usage of 'sukima'. For your info, I'm the one who assigned him to look for any potential allies from multiverse. That means your Gensokyo is included, too. And to think it happens to be the time of 10th Human Village Guards' Tournament… That's very fortunate for us, GSDF. There's nothing left for me to say. But I'll let you know, as Supreme General of GSDF, I, Azathoth, won't take my eyes off you from now on. Oh, and before I forget, one of our members, Fortuna, also has some interest in your close friend. That's all for now. (Some riddle here. Figure our identities from our codenames. Hehehe…~)

"Azathoth… Fortuna… Odysseus… She said that these are codenames of three aforementioned members of GSDF… Don't be that surprised. I already deduce from GSDF part that Azathoth is female. I can only answer the first two as GSDF self of Yukari and Sanae respectively, but since Odysseus is the only one who actually comes here I think it would be unwise to say it loud now." Everyone fell silent as Yasei done speaking. It seems they realized that _his memory connections are the real reason he got his 'Nerd Ace Hunter' title_.

"Huft… You only need to say that you already know it was me who bring that dog over there four years ago, you know…" This time its Yukari's turn to sigh. She didn't care that her last statement might be harmful for her. And true to it, at the word 'that dog', Rozie suddenly speaks, much to Yasei and Lucy's surprise. "Who do you mean by 'that dog'?! The tengu elders told me it was you who attacked me and kidnapping my master!"

Again, Yasei feels that his head got hurt. Almost no one reacts to that, but as soon as Rozie saw that, she runs to him. "Hey, are you okay?" Yasei smiles as he heard that, and he slowly stands up. "Well, it happens sometimes, but I'm fine now. So don't worry about me. And thanks for your concern, Rozie." He then rubs Rozie's head, and she seems very pleased. (Hey! Even after four years?!) "Um… Lucy? Can I ask your help here?" Confused at first, Lucy realized that this is her chance to properly introduce herself to her 'former pet'. "Okay, Wild-kun." She then walks to Yasei and Rozie's place. Just as she stops, the latter gives her a deep stare.

"It's been four years, isn't it…? I don't know if you will believe what I'm going to say, but at least let me do the same thing Wild-kun did earlier." And what happens next is unexpected, because Rozie suddenly hugs Lucy as she tries to rub her head. "I'll believe, and will always believe what you will say, _because you are my master_. I'm sorry I couldn't defend my pack that time." Rozie then notices Lucy's shotgun on her back. Knowing what that means, she smiles. "Glad you now have weapon of your own, master. By the way, who's this man clad in black?" Hearing that, Lucy looks at Yasei, motions him to answer Rozie's question. "It's your turn now, Wild-kun. I think I need some time for myself." Soon after that, she leaves the group to somewhere near. 'Lucy… you're very glad because you and Rozie finally reunited here in Gensokyo, aren't you….'

Decided not to disturb Lucy, Yasei introduces himself to Rozie. "I wonder if this because that earlier event, but don't mind about it. My name is Sugaku Yasei. And I'm a friend of your master." Silence… Looks like Rozie is confused with Yasei's name. "Sugaku… Yasei? Um… isn't that more like ' _Wild Math_ '?" The boy laughs as he heard that. Needless to say, you know what that means. "Yeah, that's one way to put it. Your master even calls me Wild-kun. And that's a cute fur you have there. Makes me want to rub you again…"

Rozie blushed as she hears that. "T-thanks… But I'm not a lightweight myself. The tengu elders taught me how to don armor, using weapons, and even mending wounds. Now that I'm reunited with my master, I want to make… her… proud with me." Seeing that determination, Yasei reminds himself about that time when he finally able to face Kazekage head-on, but it's Sakuya who met him instead.

'I'm also clueless that time, but thanks to these memory connections I have, I able to go through past these few days safe from harm.' Looking at Yukari, who notices his stare and grins, Yasei returns the grin and resuming his thoughts. 'And the time will come when I must face her, the sole Phantasm Boss of Touhou Project, Yukari Yakumo. Not on spell card duels, but something even harsher than that… I only can hope that I'm ready for it.'

"Hey Wild-kun, are you alright?" That sudden voice returns Yasei to the reality. He notices that Lucy already returns to the group. "Yeah, it's just that Rozie reminds me of myself back then… So, have you able to answer my question yesterday, Lucy? I'm sure that letter already gives you a hint, not to mention I even answers Azathoth's riddle partially." Instead of answering the question, she looks at the night sky.

"You know, I'm not actually fond of this maid outfit, and it looks like I was forced to use it, but Vaati told me it would be stranger if I go out with my casual outfit. So at my first year with her, she always escorts me to the village, and apparently the guard leader… Hiroshi, is it? Apart from Keine, it seems he's the only one who understands what I must go through. Truth to be told, he even helps me improving my fighting skills, and with Vaati's directions, I managed to beat him, much to my surprise. The next three years seems plain, until you came here, Wild-kun." When Lucy done telling few part of her past, she saw Yasei crouched and there's a red substance on the ground right below his position. 'Wait… Could it be…? Wild-kun!'

With a closer look, she saw that his lower lips got covered in blood. "You finally found it out, Lucy… Actually, three days before this incident happened, I already made a pact to myself. You know the term of 'nice body'? If I was to think about it and something related, which mostly entails sensitive things to girls, it results in this." Unable to say anything, Lucy is reminded about her first day as a woman after the 'transformation'.

 **Four years ago, at Eientei**

"So, what, no menopause?" Lucy joked nervously. Eirin told her that since she is now a 'hybrid' of human and Lunarian, most of her body would stop aging, thanks to the enhanced regeneration. And apparently it includes the reproductive system as well. "No. For now, though, your reproductive system is in a 'dormant' state, not releasing any eggs, so you're in no danger of menstrual bleeding or mood swings. I'd be _extremely_ careful, Lucy. If your libido is stimulated, by an aphrodisiac, for example, your lower body's going to wake up." That makes Lucy confused. "I don't understand. If Lunarians don't have to worry about running out of eggs, why are there so few of you?" From what Eirin told her later, pure Lunarian's body will fought any foreign substance that isn't food. And she gives a warning afterwards. "If you ever decided to have a kid, just make sure you know what you're doing beforehand, or else the sex just gets awkward as hell."

 **Present Day**

It wouldn't be so hard to imagine what kind of pressure Yasei must endure for these two days, now that Lucy found out his pact. Connecting both it and her past, she concludes that _he make the pact purposely in order to control his manly instinct_. "… Is the actual reason you go to the toilet because you can't imagine my 'transformation', Wild-kun?" Both of them fell silent for a good few seconds, until… "… Yes. And the reason for this time is the comparison of you and Eirin's physical appearances." He converts to English afterwards. " _And your deduction is right. I make this pact to restrain myself._ "

Lucy froze in place again. Unlike before, this time it's because she never thought that Yasei would go this far, to the extent of giving himself _a definite handicap_. " _If this makes you better, Wild-kun, I'll answer that question from before. This friend you mention… she's Sanae, right?_ " Now it's her who converts to Japanese. "We still have to answer that last riddle about Odysseus. Can you stand up, or do you need help?" No answer, but Yasei stands up very slowly. It seems that's one of the pact's effects, apart from the blood vomit. "Thanks for the offer, but don't worry about me. So, about the last riddle…"

A minute later…

"We mustn't tell Shameimaru about this for now. I don't know what Azathoth will do otherwise." Everyone nods in agreement. Since they already get a contact with GSDF, it would be unwise to act carelessly. And to their surprise, Yasei already took out a paper and a pen. "I need to comply, right? Then, here we go. Azathoth = GSDF Supreme General Yukari Yakumo. Fortuna = GSDF Sanae Kochiya. And Odysseus = GSDF Unison Squad Commander Richard Zhao Liu."

A certain someone sighs as she hears that. "Huft… As I expect. He is even able to bargain with me to gain your data from the tournament, Yasei." And to their surprise, the said boy nods. "Right. Actually, I got a dream that told me about this a day before the tournament. On that dream, Richard-shisho, the said Odysseus, thinks that I'm the protector of Lucy and Vaati. Why shisho? I just come to this Gensokyo few days ago, before Perfect Possession Incident happens here, while he already comes to his Gensokyo back since when Scarlet Mist Incident occurs there. And yes, this is one of my memory connections as well."

Another silence, this time it's silence because a great shock. Everyone knew if talking with Yukari is very hard, and so far, only Yasei that is truly capable of it, thanks to his memory connections. If the said gap youkai even says that this Richard is able to bargain with her… "Talking about comparison, what do you think if we compare those three with you, that 'hag', and Sanae, Wild-kun?" Lucy speaks her thoughts from Yasei and Yukari's explanations. "There you go, Lucy… Your American accent…" Vaati sighs as she heard that, although she agrees with the comparison idea.

"I think it wouldn't be hurt to check. Let me see… If we count alternate universe existence, it does make sense if my GSDF self exists, and without doubt, it's Minerva. It's needless to say that this letter already confirms GSDF self of Yukari and Sanae, as Azathoth and Fortuna respectively. What codename that you would choose for yourself, Yasei?" The said boy thinks deeply for a minute, then answers soon afterwards. "It would be 'Sirius'. If you wondering why, I think it's because I can't stand around doing nothing, though I don't think I could find the connection between 'Sirius' and this. To be honest, I find that 'Sirius' is appealing."

It seems Yasei isn't the only one who thinks so, because Rozie replies shortly. "Sirius is very cool! I learned from Sanae-san that it is called the Dog Star on astronomy constellation. It also referenced on various popular cultures. Oh, and I also heard the story about Hachiko. I give him a high respect for his faith to his master, since he still waits in the station until his death, despite his master already passed away, more than nine years."

Yet another silence… Looks like Rozie proves that she learns a lot this past four years and shows that she isn't lightweight. 'To think she respects Hachiko despite her western origin… Rozie really fast on learning, just like Momiji-san said.' Just as Sanae done with her thoughts, she saw the rest of the 'squad' finally arrives, minus the small fries, except Cirno. "Are you done here, Champion? We were watching the fight, and somehow, the star magician managed to drove away the culprit." Apparently, Hiroshi is the one who suggests that idea while Lucy, Vaati, and Yasei is away.

"I see… Thanks for the info, Hiroshi. Have you seen a tengu with camera around?" Afraid that the meeting has been overheard, Yasei asks him about Aya. Fortunately, the guard leader shook his head. "Not for now, but I think she will come when this incident reaches its conclusion. Speaking about her, she already publishes the latest edition of Bunbunmaru Newspaper one day after the tournament. Just in case, I bring it with me today." Hiroshi then hands the newspaper to Yasei, and after a quick reading, the latter hands it back. 'I know it. She already has her eyes on me ever since the day I come here.'

Meanwhile, in a place not so far from there…

"… So many rumors here saying that I'm supposed to have come far earlier than that time when I try to expose Gensokyo in Outside World… And some even says that Outside World is supposed to be vanished… But for some reason, I got some memories from the 'rumor me'. If I remember correctly, said 'memories' are centered on a girl clad in yellow and holding muskets." A certain high school girl with cape full with runes sighs as she learns that this Gensokyo already have some rumor about her. From what she learn, the 'rumored her' is one of Mitakihara Middle students, while she currently is the third-year student of Higashi Fukami High. One thing she's thankful for is, her 'rumored self' vanishes as soon as 'she' and the natives rescues the 'trapped players' from the 'virtual worlds' called 'Aincrad', 'Alfheim', and 'Gun Gale'. At least 'she' did something good.

"By the way, I heard that a new champion emerges on the 10th tournament. Too bad I can't see it, but Sanae-san told me that the said champion is her friend back in middle school. She even told me that I could find the person here with a simple clue, _gakuran_. Gakuran…? I wonder what kind of person who always wears that even on daily basis… Still, if he is the champion, then he must be very strong."

She didn't know that the said person feels a new memory is connected to his brain.

"Huft… Okay. Let me know when Azathoth wants me to meet her, but tell her that our Gensokyo is on incident right now, Yukari." After a slight headache, Yasei tells Yukari to keep in contact with Azathoth. Since this is a matter concerning two Gensokyos, it must be very serious, and Yukari knows what it means, not to mention she already witnesses Yasei's 'intelligence' once, few days ago. "… Alright, it seems we don't have other choice. That Azathoth is practically as whimsical as me and this Richard you mention said that he isn't much different as you. It seems the only real difference is he has 'Global Languages' perk and you has 'Memory Connections' perk. In case she tries anything, I'll make sure she learns that this Gensokyo aren't to be trifled with."

Yasei and Yukari nod at the same time, and as if they can read each other, both of them clench their fists and trades their punches in midair. "Not a bad hit. No wonder you can pierce Hiroshi's armor." Yukari smirks as she feels a bit of power on Yasei's fist. The latter only sighs, since he knows that _the person he traded punch with didn't even trying at all_. "Never mind, I agreed to help since I already left what I has in Outside World and I'm sure you would try to drag me to this one way or another. Literally, _I don't have any other choice but to get involved here_ , both this incident and GSDF matter. Reimu told me the answer of your riddle last morning. When the time comes, _I'll show you my speed and rage manipulation in full power, Yukari_."

Lucy is standing few meters away from Yasei and Yukari's place, and she began comparing herself with the former as fellow outsiders. '… Wild-kun… I wonder why you managed to adapt yourself easily in just few days… It took me more than four years to be full-fledged… Back then, I think of Yukari as f**king bitch since she snatches me away from my family, completely disregards the law of Outside World. I don't know why, but it seems Cirno is right about you having the same aura as Vaati, Wild-kun. _You take whatever life throws at you, and live with it_ , just like her.'

Just as she done with that, Rozie walks to her place. "… Master… I hope we don't have to get separated again." As Lucy heard that, she rubs Rozie's head. "Yeah, you're right… And also, don't call me master. Just Lucy is fine. You're no longer my pet, but we're still friends. You know, I heard what you and Wild-kun discuss earlier. It seems you're really fancy with those Medieval settings, Rozie… Then, do you have any weapons yourself?" And to her surprise, the latter shows a rapier. Different from usual rapier, this one more resembles a lance. "Um, I don't think I can carry sword, so…" Rozie explains how she able to get the rapier's blueprint from a girl wearing white armor trimmed with red lines when she wanders on the foot of the mountain. Apparently, the said girl also has black bat wings, just like the Scarlets. Both of them fell silent afterwards, until Yasei calls both of them.

"Lucy, Rozie, we better back to the village now. The others already left." Needless to say, that startled both of them. "Whoa…?! That scares me out of hell, Wild-kun…" Both of them laughs at that, and go back to the village. "Um… Then how about me?" Rozie asks with a confused face. "Don't worry. I'll ask Keine to locate another vacant house, so that you and Lucy don't have to wander in the wilderness. And why it sounds like my name now…" Another laugh explodes.

Yasei returns to his thoughts, and without him knowing, in a place somewhere near, a high-school girl also dives to her thoughts.

'I heard from Vaati that a certain girl already comes to this world. But for some reason, there are so many things that just aren't right. Mitakihara Middle student…? Give me a break. That already violates the canon.'

'My real school is Higashi Fukami High, and it would be impossible if I were a middle school student that time. I was a first-year high school student back then.'

'From what I know, this girl is an ace ESPer, and apparently she's the founder of the said Secret Sealing Club. And her name is…'

'Sanae-san also told me that this boy is able to run 100 m in less than 5 seconds, and he is very proficient with firearms. She told me that his name is…'

Both of them fell silent in their thoughts for a moment, and after few seconds…

'Sumireko Usami.' 'Sugaku Yasei.'

These names are engraved in their thoughts, and as if they actually use telepathy, both issue their challenge, and it happens to be the exact same sentence.

'Let's see which one is the best outsider here!'

The second day of Perfect Possession Incident is over, and the third day is about to begin…

Cleaning Party Members

Group 1 : Yasei, Hotaru, Hiroshi, Lucy, Vaati, Arcluz, Rozie

Group 2 : Cirno, Clownpiece, Rumia, Wriggle, Mystia, Sunny, Star, Luna, Daiyousei, Lily White

Next Chapter Preview…

The 'cleaning' party members move to the Concert Stage of the Sun at surprising time. (Yasei : Well, it happens in a broad daylight...) After 'cleaning' the stage, they devise a plan to watch a show, which is, unfortunately, almost failed. (Lucy : That bitch… Ruining our plans like that, despite we're trying to figure the culprits' motives…) (Yasei : Unfortunate, indeed. But thankfully, Hiroshi managed to tell us the result of the fight.) Then, on the same night, Yukari calls Yasei, Lucy, and Vaati regarding GSDF matter. (Yasei : This is just the beginning right, Richard-shisho…?) (Yukari : Azathoth…) With two matters at hand, how Yasei's 'squad' and Yukari respond? The second day is over, and the third day is started. Find it out on the next chapter!

AN : Quite a long one, this chapter. It might rival that of Chapter 5. It can't be helped, since Arcluz (arcluz77's OC) and Rozie (Savato93's OC) are introduced here. Besides, I also do a further reading on The Outsider and Fugere Illusion : Escape to Illusion, and found out that some parts 'violates' the canon. Before you say anything, I did respect both authors' effort (Savato93 and Vaati Star) to make the stories. And I'm doing my best to 'reminiscence' it in ZUN-sama's canonical view though I'm not really sure this chapter qualifies. I'm also referencing both stories in this chapter, with Rozie and Sumireko (canon) respectively. If anyone reads the latest review of WNSL, I'm taking reference from there for GSDF part. And Xovercreator already gives a green light, so don't be surprised to see more of GSDF' involvement here. Then, before I end this, I need to say one thing. Seeing as Yasei spitting blood twice in this chapter, I'll raise the rating of WNSL to M. There will be one-shot before chapter 9. Then, see you later at the One-Shot Corner!


	10. First Bridge to the Perfect Possession

AN : One of my friends in school asks me if I could remake Chapter 8 of WNSL. That puts me to a crossroad, and I decided to make a 'bridge' to Chapter 9. Only this time, I will write it on POV format. It's pretty rare, even for me. Since this is my first time writing in this format, let me know what you think. Memory Connection, open!

 **Wild Nerd's Strange Life Saga Chapter 8.5**

 **First Bridge to the Perfect Possession**

 ** _Yasei's POV_**

Two days straight without night sleep… Not like I have problems with that, though. When I was in Outside World, I often do that when I'm not assigned. Remember my self-introduction at the very beginning? Being the secret weapon of a law force instance means I must be prepared any time. But that doesn't mean I can keep on the long run of night shifts. That's why I only can hope this incident didn't occur for very long… Humans still need to sleep, you know… Even when they're used to night shifts. Oh, and by the way, I already promised that I'll try to ask Keine about another vacant house for Lucy and Rozie. It'll cause a huge fuss if I do it on day, so my only chance is now.

 _Human Village, Gensokyo_

As expected. Keine and Akyuu are waiting for us. And my suspicion is right. The rest of the 'squad' is already here. Without wasting time, I decided to start with the plan.

"Hey Keine, do you know some place that has been abandoned in this village?"

"Why you're asking me about it all of a sudden, Yasei?"

"This is about Lucy and Rozie. I decided to bring them here because I can't leave them in the wilderness. You do hear about that, right?"

Both I and Keine fell silent for few seconds. If you're wondering what I mean, it's about Rozie. She's originally a dachshund owned by Luke back in Outside World. And that Luke I mention is obviously Lucy. By coincidence, I and Sanae met Richard-shisho few days ago, when we were talking about me. He is also the one who gives me assignment to protect Lucy and Vaati. The latter already has her house on Misty Lake. So to make it fair, Lucy also need some place to stay, since she is already exiled from Eientei and Moriya Shrine, and not only that, she also told me that she didn't want to go back to SDM either. It seems Keine finally got what I mean.

"Alright, but please don't tell any other villagers about this. We do have another vacant house apart from the one you currently live in. Only few that knows about this."

"Guide us, then."

We follow Keine to a place she conceals with her power. So the legend about her hiding the entire village by concealing its history isn't a bluff. Now that leaves me with one thing. What will we do if- Kh… Knowing Yukari, she'll found it out right away. I think I need to look at my map. Let's see… so this place is located at the exact end of the western gate… I got my house at exact end of eastern gate. Wait, that means…! Damn continental area of Outside World…

"Abandoned building again, Keine? I wonder why side gates aren't used as much as main gates…"

"Both side gates lead to dangerous places, and so far, only you and the guards that uses it."

"I see… Quite an unlucky draw, if I must say. But again, it's better than nothing. Thanks."

Even though Keine told me to stay casual, I just can't thank enough by words. Then I bow to her. Seems strange to you? Well, apparently Westerners has their own way of expressing gratitude, so I also bow in Lucy and Rozie's stead. Thankfully, she understands it, and returns the bow. When she finally left, I decided to help cleaning the place.

 _Lucy's House, Human Village, Gensokyo_

The layout's pretty much the same as mine… Fortunately, there are two beds, fitting for them. Ugh… I don't think I can hold this any longer if I didn't avert my attention somewhere else…

"Hey Lucy, can I borrow the toilet? The symptoms are showing again."

"O-okay, Wild-kun…"

Needless to say, it's the same as before. When Lucy told me her past, I vomit blood for the first time. That's not a disease, but the result of the self-pact I made. Before you say anything, I already read The Outsider as well. But to think I meet her myself… It happens yesterday night, to be exact. I was with Hotaru and Hiroshi on the area near Misty Lake when she shows up with Vaati and the others. And she's very surprised when I speak English. And American English, at that...Make sense, though. She's American and I'm Japanese.

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

Still, to think Wild-kun would go that far to prevent himself from being called Gappy Stu… Not to mention even Reimu and that witchalso has their attention on him too… That reminds me with what Reimu said to me four years ago…

 _"_ _This isn't just a game. Don't just think you can do whatever you like without suffering for it. Many outsiders come here acting high and mighty… and then I tell them of the last outsider who met a horrible death for trying to bend Gensokyo to their whims. Naturally, they respond by saying they'll be different from the last one, but actions speak louder than words. You're the first person to respond… like that. You actually seem like you'd be different from all the rest."_

I wonder what Reimu will say to Wild-kun after she knew that he already has his own abilities… I think I'll save that for later. Rozie looks at me with concern. Four years of separation sure put quite a burden to both of us. We both fell silent for a moment. That is, until someone knocks the door.

"Lucy, can I come in?"

That's Vaati. Just how she even know about this building in the- Wait, she already knew it since she comes far earlier than all of us. (Wild-kun, Hotaru, Hiroshi, Arcluz, me, and Rozie) Better let her come in. Then I open the door.

 ** _Vaati's POV_**

I heard that Yasei asks Keine to find a house for Lucy and her dog. Well… not exactly a dog now. She became a cute youkai after these years… Not to mention that both her and Lucy are around the same age on physical appearances… I think he won't be able to stand it if I tell him about how Rozie came here… Oh, the door is open.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Vaati. We're in the middle of cleaning."

"No, no. I just want to see your new 'house'."

"Well, it's not that much different with Wild-kun's house. Even the layouts are same."

"I can understand that. We were on his house yesterday."

"Certainly… That table girl even joins us there…"

Right, it does happen. Speaking about Hotaru and Yasei, that reminds me with Debut Showdown. Both are debuts? Check. Both aren't Guards? Check. And both are unorthodox fighters? Every notable character in Gensokyo is, but they're special case, since both are outsiders. So, it's a check. Now that I think about it, the letter Yukari get from Azathoth is quite… enigmatic, if I must say. Well, it takes an enigma to know another. Got my drift?

"So, where's Yasei? Is he sick?"

"No, he is in toilet. Apparently…"

I'd be lying if I didn't get shocked with what Lucy says. Guess what? She said that Yasei already made a self-pact and one of the effects is blood vomit. Talking about self-destruction…

"So he is 'sick'…"

"Hey, I can hear that!"

 ** _Yasei's POV_**

Darn you, Vaati… Good thing I'm still inside… If not, I might accuse you for talking behind my back, both literally and metaphorically. And also, I made that pact for specific reason, you know… That's because I already read that _both you and Lucy get the same 'turning point', which is, transformed to girls_.Really now… I think I must barge in.

"Guess Lucy already told you about my 'symptoms'… I'm sure you know why I decided to make that pact, Vaati."

"Certainly… Having a guy in Gensokyo will eventually lead to 'you know' moments, so you made a self-pact as counter-measure, is that what you want to say?"

I nod. No wonder Yukari calls her as well few hours ago. Someone as smart as Vaati seems to have alternate universe self too… That's very different with me and Lucy, who already experienced time-dilation effect… Wondering about what I mean?

"Now that I think about it… It seems you're the only Group 1 member that comes before Moriya Shrine relocation, Vaati. I think I should tell you my school life. This might explain why I'm immune against Sakuya's abilities."

 **Year 2001, in a middle school on Nagano Prefecture (Yasei's Flashback, Normal POV)**

Right after the opening ceremony for new students, Yasei sits alone in the left most part of a park bench. He seems depressed because he's the only one who didn't have any parents. On the right most part of the same bench, he saw a girl with green hair sitting there. 'That girl… She's the one who gets verbal bullying as soon as she enters the gate…' Then he saw few delinquents moving towards the girl's direction. Few seconds later, they began harassing her. To the delinquents' surprise, Yasei stands up. 'I don't know why, but I get the feeling that I must help that girl.'

One of the delinquents walks to Yasei's direction, and sneers at him. "What do you want, you brat? Playing hero for this cute girl here? Too bad for you, she's ours." With an inaudible sigh, Yasei takes a step forward. 'I'm never good on talking with delinquents…' Each step he takes makes more delinquents coming to him, until he is fully surrounded. The girl watches it all in surprise. 'That boy… Did he intend to help me? But with this many delinquents…'

 _BGM (Linkin Park ~ Forgotten [Instrumental])_

The same delinquent who faces Yasei first rudely speaks. "Heh, so that's your answer, brat. Boys, attack!" All of them charges at him. But they were surprised to see him moves rapidly, and he even managed to free himself from the 'siege'. Looking at the girl, Yasei asks her to 'assist' him.

"To be honest, I don't even know why I'm asking this. But I need you to lend me your 'inner power'. You can do that, right?" Again, the girl surprised. Unlike any school bullying cases, this boy didn't ask her to run, but to 'help' him with her 'inner power'. 'How did he know that I was born with godly heritage?' Her thought disappears when the boy shouts. "Now!"

The girl looked at the gohei she holds, and recites a simple miracle invocation while making a star pattern with it. Suddenly, a tiny tornado moves to the delinquents and knocks them away, but the boy didn't get harmed. And what's surprising her, the boy gives her a thumb. Most people tend to think their eyes tricked them when they saw this, but this boy seems thankful for that.

"Thanks for your help. By the way, I'm Sugaku Yasei. My class is 1-A." After introducing himself, Yasei motions the girl to do a hand-shake with him. She obliges and introduces herself in return. "No, I'm the one who should be thankful. You're the first person to trust me. My name is Sanae Kochiya. I'm 1-C class student. And I'm an apprentice shrine maiden." (She's a shrine maiden?!)

 **Present Day (Yasei's POV)**

"Well, Sanae seems surprised at first, so I told her that I prefer to use romaji rather than western naming order. Good thing is, she understands."

"No wonder you give me that question, Wild-kun…"

Lucy seems to realize it now. And it seems one of Linkin Park song in my notebook is being played when I told them my school life. _Forgotten_ , huh… I wonder why it plays at the right time... To Outside World, I'm being forgotten (thanks to Yukari), but to me…

"Around the exact same time when Sanae moves to Gensokyo, I feel like time flows rapidly while my body still intact, and suddenly, it's July 20th at 2017, more than 10 years gap. And when I look at the web headlines, it surprises me."

"What is it, Yasei?"

" _The day I 'woke up' after the time drift is the exact same day of Chester Bennington's death!_ "

"Whoa! For real, Wild-kun?! That Linkin Park lead vocalist is really gone?!"

"Yes. That reminds me with the feeling I got when my parents massacred when I was a kid. And I'm sure you wondering why a song is being played when I told my school life. That's my tribute for the band, and since then, I become fond of its songs and downloaded it all until the latest album."

Whoa, whoa, whoa… It seems the direction is averted from my past to Linkin Park's current status. The band is still active, but I'm bringing Chester Bennington's 'memories' with me to Gensokyo. I'm sure you know what I mean. Better 'steer' it back to the right direction.

"Enough with Linkin Park. Actually, there's something I need to discuss with you two. It's about my Challenge Agenda. Fill in the points, Lucy." _(Music stops here)_

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

Let's see… Wild-kun's Challenge Agenda, is it? Looking at such planning in a simple file surprises me. He must've used his Memory Connections from May 2007 to end of 2017 to make this… Not to mention it keeps increasing by time.

"One thing disturbs me, Wild-kun. Why there are no single bosses from the Third Generation?"

"Oh, about that… Actually, I'd like to add them, but my current goal is to find out why I'm the one chosen to protect you and Vaati, Lucy. Plus, I'd be dead meat if I didn't act soon. Besides, this incident _is_ the part of the Third Generation of Gensokyo."

That does remind me… Odysseus also said the same thing to us. From what Wild-kun told me before we go back to the village, he and Sanae also visited by the same person. Speaking about that shrine maiden, I wonder if she got her 'allowance' to assist us or not… And darn that knocking sound…

"I'll open it, Lucy-san."

"Okay, Rozie."

Honestly, I'm so jealous with Rozie. She got lucky since the tengu trained her very well, while I must go through a lot of shit just to be able to win against the small fries with exception of Cirno. I once despise her because that time, but Vaati told me that she was in rage because of the said 'Great Fairy Wars'. Exactly like the canon. Look like that fairy will be 'blinded' when she's enraged, unlike Wild-kun, who able to control it… Needless to say, when you're enraged, you'll get stronger for a period of time. And Wild-kun got the most boost from that…

"Speaking about it, Wild-kun, why you choose Byakuren Hijiri as your first opponent?"

"To put it simple, our fighting style is same, physical type with boosted stats. And I think I'd ask her to fight in MUGEN system. Not to mention that we both have same mindset and point of view."

No wonder he didn't afraid with danmaku madness… He's prepared for the worst outcome by fighting in MUGEN system, which most likely turns to a fight to the death… Make sense, since that ghost also listed there as the 'Queen of Death'…

"Lucy-san, Sanae-san is visiting us."

"Heekh?! For real?!"

 **Sanae's POV (few minutes before)**

It took longer than I thought, but I finally got permission from Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama to assist Yasei and his party. Let's see… Knowing him, he'll surely take residence in the village. And thanks to his party efforts, the youkai I face now is less severe compared to yesterday. So, his house is on the eastern end of the village… Better give him this ruler soon, now that he finally lives gives this as a farewell gift on our last meeting in Outside World.

Just in time, I saw Hiroshi-san in the site of Dragon God statue. Better safe than sorry.

"Excuse me, Hiroshi-san. Do you know where Yasei is?"

"Oh, I saw him went with Keine-sensei, Thesda-san and her friend to the western area, Wind Priestess."

"Western area… It could only mean one thing. Thanks for the info. I'll be heading there."

It seems he managed to get a shelter for Lucy and Rozie. He didn't change a bit ever since we first met… Not to mention he's the one who awakens my inner power as miracle invoker… I still remember that day…

 **Year 2001, in Moriya Shrine, Okaya City, Nagano Prefecture (Sanae's Flashback, Normal POV)**

Still can't believe about what happens in her school at the very first day, Sanae recites the same miracle invocation she made to help a certain boy, and the result is still same, a tiny tornado that moves according to her will. "Finally able to awaken your power, Sanae?" The girl looks around, and found out that the voice came from the roof. One of the enshrined deities is sitting there, watching the girl reciting the same miracle invocation over and over.

The said girl, Sanae, bows immediately as she saw the deity. Of all members of Kochiya family, she's the only one that could interact with the deities. It's surprising since she's the younger sister of Yayoi Kochiya. "Right, Kanako-sama. It surprises me at first, but I'm getting used to it now. You might don't expect this, but the one who awakens it is my new friend."

She didn't know that somewhere, her new friend, Sugaku Yasei, sneezes shortly after that. 'Really you, Sanae Kochiya…' (Note : So far, Yasei only introduces himself to Sanae.)

"Hmm…" Kanako seems interested by what Sanae said. She didn't say anything, though. "Um…Kanako-sama? If you could say how far I've been progressing for now, I'd be very grateful." With a hopeful expression, the latter waits for the 'judging'. (No other better words?) "That should be a good starting point. But I got feeling that we will lose our faith here in the future. You better train your power like you did now more often. Your grandfather can help you learn shrine rituals. Oh, and don't forget to talk with your sister. It looks like she's distancing herself lately."

'Onee-sama…' Concerned about her older sister, Sanae excuses herself by bowing to Kanako. Just when she is about to leave, the latter suddenly asks. "By the way, who is this friend you mention before?" The girl fell silent for few seconds as she hears that, before then answers. "It's a boy about my age. He's Class 1-A student. And his name is Yasei."

Again, at the same place, Yasei sneezes again. 'Oh, that's right. Sanae's a shrine maiden. She must've been interacting with the deities right now. Pardon my misjudging…' Relieved that he didn't have to worry about her talking behind his back, Yasei went back to Nagano branch of JPF and at the same time, Sanae went to talk with Yayoi.

 **Present Day (Sanae's POV)**

'Onee-sama… Thanks for staying in our residence in Outside World. As long as you there, I don't have to worry about anything.'

It seems I've arrived at Lucy's new house. I didn't expect that the layout is same as Yasei's house, but that reminds me when Keine-san shows me around the village when I went there the first time. She even shows me the 'concealed' places, which now occupied by both of them. But still, Thesda-san… Look like Hiroshi-san is very polite and dedicated to his assignment. Without wasting time, I knocked the door, and Rozie shows up.

"Ah, Sanae-san. What bring you here at this hour?"

"Are Lucy and Yasei there, Rozie?"

"Yes, they're inside. I'll inform them."

Soon enough, she comes back. I could hear someone yells in surprise. Lucy must've been didn't expect me to come here…

"You can come in, Sanae-san."

"Then, pardon my intrusion."

One last thing I didn't expect is Vaati-san. She's there as well. And just like what Hiroshi-san said, Yasei is there, sitting and gathering info, which is his specialty. Speaking about gathering info, I haven't seen Fuma-san lately… And another thing that caught my attention is what he's reading. Might as well as seeing what the content is.

"What are you doing, Yasei?"

"I'm just learning about recent incident, Sanae. Thanks to Yukari and this magic-imbued modem, I able to get info from canonical Gensokyo regarding it. They always update their data on Touhou Wiki. And it seems some of the spin-offs are included as well."

Now that he mentions it, after Odysseus went away, we were discussing about that certain topic and Yasei opens FanFiction homepage shortly after that, saying that he already confirms it.

"The alternate universe theory…"

"Right, and so far, only Outsiders like us and Yukari that aware about this. By the way, is that the ruler I give to you before we bid our farewell in Outside World?"

"Yes, it is. You might need this, in case thing go rough, especially on the latter half."

 ** _Yasei's POV_**

So Sanae already reads the file I've sent to her… And to think she even brings my Iron Metric Sword here… That ruler is the relic of our Outside World memories and my weapon preference back there, just like Sanae and her gohei.

"Thanks for keeping this for me, Sanae. Now all I need is enhancing it with some crystals and few sparring with Hiroshi. Good thing we can rest for now."

"For now…? Mind telling me the detail?"

"We don't have to go to the concert stage until the fourth day. But that doesn't mean it's over. Besides, I'm still rookie here."

"I see… Speaking about which, after we depart, what did you do, Yasei?"

Dang… I didn't expect she would ask me about _that_! But thankfully, I do have done one last thing before having a time drift. The question is, should I, or shouldn't I tell her that. After few seconds, I pick the second choice. It's better than letting her know that I got time drift experience.

"It's about Yayoi-san, Sanae. You know, it pains me as well to not able to make you two meet each other for the last time. But at least I managed to locate her and give my message to her. Before you ask anything, I'll tell you the details."

 **May 18** **th** **, 2007, in Yokohama City, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan (Yasei's Flashback, Normal POV)**

 _BGM (Meramipop ~ Kaze no Uta)_

Finally arrives at Yokohama, Yasei suddenly get a call from JPF HQ. "JPF Elite Agent Sugaku Yasei here." The caller turns out to be the JPF Commander. "Is this really an urgent thing for you, Agent?" The boy fell silent for few seconds, before then answers. "It is, Commander. I already made a promise with one of Kochiya family member to relay a message to their elder daughter. And if I didn't do it soon, I'm afraid this might not end so well."

"… Alright, best of luck, Agent." The call ends quickly, to his surprise. Then he realized why. 'Look like entire JPF know about my relationship with Sanae… But to think even Commander knows it as well… Now that I'm here, I better find Yayoi-san's university, fast!' Made up his minds at last, Yasei decides to continue with his personal mission, that is, meet Yayoi Kochiya personally, and relay a message to her. 'Good thing she was on the same middle school as both I and Sanae…'

After searching many universities, Yasei finally found the location. But, just before he enters, he feels another presence and frantically searching it, but to no avail. '… Sanae often told me about part of her duties and Moriya Shrine's main deities. Just now, I sensed two presences with polar opposite auras. Don't tell me…'

"So she already told you about us, Sugaku Yasei…" As he turns around, he surprised to saw two women there, and they wear 'unique' attires. With quick glance, he able to deduce their identities quickly, and bows to them. "Indeed." He didn't speak much, realizing that they already know him since middle school. The taller woman then speaks. "You must be the friend Sanae keeps talking to me. Also, you don't have to be that formal. As you already know, my name is Kanako Yasaka. And she's Suwako Moriya." To his surprise again, Kanako handshakes him.

"Consider that as our thanks for watching over her in middle school." Yasei hesitantly nods, and after he calms down unbelievably fast, he tells them his reason to come to Yokohama, as well as how he was aware about the internal conflict of Kochiya family in regards of divine heritage. "Initially, I didn't want to get dragged there, but after I went to Nagano branch of JPF and begin searching Japan citizen database, I found out that Sanae has an older sister, which is Yayoi-san. Pardon my rudeness, but I'm doing this for their sake, and nothing divine about this. So, if you two don't mind, I have to continue my mission, relaying a message to Yayoi-san, before it's too late. Whether I success or not isn't important right now. Then, excuse me."

With a bow, Yasei left and he enters the university. "Look like he cares for her far deeper than both of us thinks, don't you agree?" Kanako looks at the boy, and she smiles. She didn't expect that there is still someone like him. "Either way, what will you do, now that we manifest ourselves in front of him? You're the one who said that we must leave this world, Kanako…" Suwako sighs while putting her hands behind her head. "It is inevitable, indeed. And that boy aware about that as well, yet he still tries his best to reunite both Sanae and Yayoi for the last time, before their eternal separation. Don't you think that's worth rewarding? And speaking about it, I heard that boy also has a sister as well, though not blood related."

Inside university, Yasei asks the people there if they knew where Yayoi Kochiya went. Apparently, the said person spots the boy in the main hall. She runs to him and asks. "What are you doing here, Yasei-kun? Aren't you supposed to have a mission in JPF?" Without replying, Yasei drags Yayoi to the corridor, since this is regarding family matter.

"Yayoi-san, I need to tell you one thing, and it's not a good one. Sanae will disappear forever, so if you would come with me, you might be able to meet her for the last time. It's urgent, and…" He is interrupted by Yayoi's cold voice. "Forget about it. My grandfather didn't even care about me, so there is no reason for me to go back. Tell that to him."

Enraged all of a sudden, Yasei hits one of the lockers so hard that it bumps inward. "Don't you know what would happen to me if Sanae really left this world, Yayoi-san?! My memories with her might vanish as well! And I didn't even send this message from your grandfather! It's purely from my own heart! I refuse to leave if you didn't hear what I must say right now!" That makes Yayoi very surprised. She never thought that Yasei could be this angry. (Note : Believe it or not, Yasei just personify Linkin Park song, Faint, specifically after the second round.)

"Yasei-kun… I didn't mean it like…" It's her turn to be interrupted. "Like what?!" Thankfully, the boy calms down soon after that. "Just so you know, Yayoi-san, I have a sister as well. Her name is Iseya. We aren't blood related, but we share same family name, Sugaku. Both of us are orphans. She always calls me Onii-chan, almost exactly like how Sanae calls you, Onee-sama. Right now, she's in United States, and become UNA soldier. Sorry about my rudeness. I just didn't want you miss your last chance to meet Sanae, Yayoi-san. That's all I need to say. Then, excuse me." _(music ends here)_

 **Present Day (Sanae's POV)**

To think Yasei would go that far so I and Onee-sama can meet each other for the last time… That also explains how he knows Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama as well, since his first e-mail to me mentions that. Speaking about that, both of them nod when I try to confirm he is really here. It seems Lucy overheard his flashback, and she's very surprised, too.

"Wild-kun…"

I was surprised at first, but after I look the dictionary I brought back then, it's revealed that 'Wild' is English equivalent of 'Yasei', specifically this kanji (野生), which happens to be how his name is written.

"I'm just as surprised as you, Lucy. I didn't expect that he would go that far for my sake…"

"Wait, Wilder-san really did that?"

Imagine how surprised Rozie is when I, Lucy, and Yasei nods at the same time, while looking at her. I feel sorry for that dachshund… Forcefully brought here by Yukari-san just because she wants to meet Lucy… Now that she mentions it, Lucy also forcefully brought here as well, unlike me and Yasei…

"Oh, that's right. You say that you get a rapier blueprint from Asuna-san, is that true?"

"So her name is Asuna-san… Yes, she's the one who gives me that."

 ** _Yasei's POV_**

Wait a second; did both of them mention Yuuki Asuna from Sword Art Online?! If I recall correctly, on the story regarding Vaati, specifically the second book of Fugere Illusion, it's revealed that all notable players there are transported to Gensokyo as well. I think I need to clarify it with Vaati.

"Is it true that the selected magical girls and virtual players were transported to Gensokyo during my time-drift experience, Vaati?"

"Indeed. And both of the groups are Elite Fighters themselves, just like you, Hiroshi, and Hotaru."

"Elite Fighters… I assume that means nearly all Outsiders with notable skills can be considered as one. So Mami Tomoe is here as well…"

"Yes. She, along with the other four, were transported here before the virtual players."

Oh, that's right. Since I already got my Iron Metric Sword back, might as well as teaching Rozie some lancer moves. Pun on 'lancer' part of freelancer, obviously…

"Hey Rozie, mind go with me to the training ground? I got my close-range weapon."

"Really? Does that mean we can train together, Wilder-san?"

I have to admit, Rozie really willing to do anything to be able to help Lucy and make her proud. Since I already assigned by Richard-shisho to watch over Lucy and Vaati, it wouldn't be hurt to help Rozie train herself. She's Lucy's friend, right? I nod and rub her head. She's just so cute…

"That's right, you cute dog. But before it, why don't ask Lucy to make a headgear for you first? It's not safe if the villagers found out about your real identity."

Sure enough, Rozie twitches her ears, and nods. When she finally enters the bedroom, Lucy drags me to the kitchen.

"Are you sure about this, Wild-kun? I didn't mean to offend you, but Odysseus only assigned you to protect both me and Vaati."

"Consider it my atonement for not being able to reunite Sanae and Yayoi-san for the last time, Lucy. I don't want to see anyone separated eternally without being able to say their farewell anymore. You do have some unused clothes, right?"

"Yes, and I also can sew the headgear you requested, since I already saw one."

"That of Ran Yakumo? Figures."

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

Wild-kun… I don't know how to say it, but you're just so damn nice… The last time I met such nice person is when Vaati spots me running away from SDM, and instead brings me back there she invites me to stay in her house until now, when I finally got a house with your help. Perhaps when all of this is over, I might introduce you to Hana.

"Speaking about which, Wild-kun, do you hear about another rumor apart from the current incident?"

"What kind of rumor? And it's apart from Joon and Shion?"

"Apart from them, yes. When we encountered that witch, just after she left, I could hear her muttering something, and I only got 'Arioch' part."

"Arioch…? Wait… Ungh…!"

"Hey, Wild-kun! Are you okay?"

I know Vaati told me and Hotaru to not interfere with this, but I can't just abandon him on this state. Thankfully, he recovers fast. What surprises me later, just like when we first dragged to this incident, is what he says afterwards.

"So it really happens… The 'Thought of Dolls' Trilogy… That's not exactly a rumor, Lucy. Marisa must've remembering about how she and Alice facing an automaton back before Eientei showed up on Gensokyo map, or in short, before Eternal Night Incident."

"I see… I assume you can 'connect' many memories regarding Gensokyo because your connection with the Moriyas, did I get it right?"

He nods, and motions me back to the living room. Sanae is still waiting there, and I suddenly realized why.

"Can I join your party, Yasei, Lucy? Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama finally allows me to assist you two, Vaati-san, Hiroshi-san, Hotaru, Arcluz, and the small fries squad."

"Why not? A member of Touhou Top 4 joins us sounds great, don't you think so Wild-kun?"

"Exactly. We'll resume our mission on the fourth day. Right now, we already enter the third day. We have until tomorrow to prepare ourselves. And again, give my regards to Kanako and Suwako, Sanae. Tell them we thank you for allowing you to join us."

 ** _Yasei's POV_**

All's well, you think? Sorry but you're wrong. We're not done with this yet. Like I said before, we need to prepare ourselves for tomorrow, and thanks to Touhou Wiki, we were able to plan our moves for better outcomes on incoming days. Since Yukari is involved in this as well, it seems like three-pronged offense if you count others, and both of us acts behind the screen, except Yukari will shows up eventually. Either way, I only can hope that we can resolve this incident.

AN : I didn't expect to include many shout-outs here…

First, from Sekken-ya ~ search&caved. When Yasei thinks about the certain legend of Keine hides Human Village's history, the video that accompanies the song is the first thing that appears on my thought. Apparently, it's canon, since Imperishable Night does mentions Keine did the exact same thing.

Second, Linkin Park. Yasei already explains that part for me, thankfully.

Third, MUGEN system. Again with this one… To put it simple, MUGEN system in Gensokyo is shown in IaMP, SWR, UNL, HM, ULiL, and AoCF. Unlike danmaku duels, this system includes physical contacts as well.

If you notice, I did mention about Fuma Mishandra from Book of Star Mythology, a danmakufu script by Oyasu Milka. That's the fourth shout-out and the fourth script from Milka. I heard the team is planning the fifth official script this year.

Did anyone read that Yasei opens Touhou Wiki? I do agree with him that Touhou Wiki has more info compared to its Wikia version. Don't forget FanFiction as well. That's the fifth.

Wondering about why Sanae has a sister on the flashbacks? I'm referencing the second episode of Hifuu Club Activity Record ~ The Sealed Esoteric History, and puts Yasei there for the sake of the whole plot, since in Chapter 2, he said that it's been a long time since he met Sanae. Plus, on the staff roll, I found out that both Yayoi and Yasei shares a kanji on their names. (弥 **生** , 野 **生** ) Not to mention I revealed that Yasei has a sister as well… It's already the sixth, isn't it? (PS : If you open Wikipedia and type 'Moreya', you'll know why I put Moriya Shrine in Okaya City at Nagano Prefecture, on Outside World.)

Do note that since Vaati is included on WNSL, expect to find references from Fugere Illusion series, especially on the first two books. And as I said in the profile, I'm continuing Savato93's legacy by adding Lucy and Rozie here, since 'The Outsider' is gone for good... It's the seventh.

Last, Thought of Dolls Trilogy. Anyone must've thinking of Maybell when hearing about this manga series by Haniwa, right? Actually, Haniwa made another OC apart from Maybell. Automaton from Moon, Arioch. If I were to judge about her skills, she's ranked Extra at least. Probably that's why Lucy hears Marisa muttering about her.

Many shout-outs, indeed. Well, I don't know if this can be considered good or not… But at least, some efforts have been made. Since World Cup 2018 Russia is on the way, I've planned to make a FanFic regarding it. I'll resume writing WNSL once the world champion is decided. With that, goodbye for now, and see you in the World Cup 2018 Special FanFic.


	11. Silent Day of Raging Speed

AN : Long time no see. It's been months, isn't it... I've watched some gameplays of AoCF and found that Marisa ends up beating Koishi instead Joon. So I'm going to implement this info on this chapter in order to keep the canonicity, although I can't say for sure. I'll leave it to you readers. You can read the real reason of my absence in my profile. By the way, Yasei already got his powers, and his rage manipulation already awakened on the tournament that time. Now it's up to him to awaken his speed manipulation. I'll tell you, since Yorigami sisters already mentioned by Yasei, this won't be the same like before. (PS : By the time I start making this chapter, arcluz77 already quits DA.) Then, without further ado!

 **Wild Nerd's Strange Life Saga Chapter 9**

 **Silent Day of Raging Speed**

AoCF summary so far…

After being told by Reimu about 'Perfect Possession', Marisa and Koishi decided to test it. Their first move is challenging Ichirin and Futo, which they beat easily. Then Nitori and Kokoro appear and the former is trying to gather data regarding the method mentioned above. From them, Marisa learned that the 'Urban Legend' Incident is the catalyst of this. Apparently, that incident is the first part of 'Occult Ball' Incident. Later, they 'rendezvoused' with Reimu and Kasen to 'discuss' about it further.

In other hands, Yasei's 'squad' already moves to Concert Stage of the Sun far earlier. They're able to 'clear' the area and secure it before Vaati got a call from Reimu, telling her that Marisa is on her way there. Hearing this, Yasei's group decided to leave the area to Cirno's group while discussing their next plan in Human Village. While they were in the middle of the discussion, Arcluz suddenly appears and he volunteers to join the 'cleaning' party members, which Yasei obliges. At the night time, the humans come back to the stage area.

Unfortunately, Lucy's 'blunder' puts them to a difficult situation, as Marisa notices her shout and rushes there. Thankfully, Yasei managed to stall her long enough until the music starts. Sanae then calls him, Lucy, and Vaati to meet Yukari. Keen with the situation, Hiroshi and the rest of humans decided to watch the 'show' from a distance. He concludes that Marisa somehow managed to drive Yorigami sisters away. But he missed a point…

Early morning at the Training Grounds…

Perfecting his parkour martial arts, Yasei stays awake after he helps Lucy and Rozie finding a place to stay. He has been here since then. 'Now that I think about it… If Hiroshi can read my parkour martial art moves, plus I already knew about Shadow Fight history, doesn't that mean it works the same in reverse as well?' Before he could resume his thought, Hiroshi calls him. "I need your help here, Champion."

Soon after, both Yasei and Hiroshi can be seen inside the armory of Guards' Base. "Never expect to see such armory here…" The former looks around, and surprised to see that the equipment stored in the armory are the exact one used by Shadow, the main character of the Shadow Fight 2. As if he can read Yasei's expression, Hiroshi pats his shoulder, and points at the doors located at each side of walls, apart from the exit. "There's still more of it inside each of the doors, but before we go inside, I need to speak with you regarding a matter since our fighting style is based on same root, as you conclude two days ago."

Yasei didn't speak for few seconds, and after that, he nods. "Alright, but next time, just call me Yasei or Wilder. Lucy already calls me Wild-kun. So, what's the thing I should know?"

Taking a deep breath, Hiroshi starts talking about their fight in the last tournament, and what he learned from Yasei's fighting style. Then he moves to the main topic. "A day after the tournament, I got a message. Most of the wordings are incomprehensible, but somehow I know what it means. Without hesitation, I rushed to the armory and found new equipment scattered on the floor."

Both fell silent for a moment. "I assume that's the reason why there are new rooms in this armory." Hiroshi nods and he resumes. "I then call all Level 7 Guards to gather at the armory and help me arranging the equipment. Right after we done arranging it, there are another message lying in the floor, and this time we can read it clearly. Actually, it's not only a message that we found. We also found 3 catalogues."

Meanwhile, in Lucy's house…

"Okay, that should do." Fully aware that youkai aren't as well received as humans in the village, Lucy also didn't sleep to make a special hat for Rozie, her dog friend. "Is it done, Lucy-san?" The said dog youkai waits as her former master puts a finishing touch. "Yep, and good thing I already saw this hat style." Lucy then gives it to Rozie. "Try it out."

Few minutes later…

"So, when you said you already saw this hat style, what do you mean, Lucy-san?" That reminds Lucy when she was still named Luke, back when Ran escorts him to Human Village clinic. "You know that person who brings the sealed letter to Wild-kun? Her shikigami wears the hat with this style. It covers the ears well, so you don't have to worry, Rozie." Blinking her puppy eyes, Rozie asks again. "Shikigami? What was that, again?"

After a brief explanation…

"It's a bit complicated, but that person I mention earlier has a shikigami who happens to get her own shikigami. By the way, did you say that you had to expel a cat youkai at your training period?" Trying to connect the points, Lucy asks Rozie to tell a certain event. The latter quickly nods. "Right, and look like that cat's appearance matches your description, Lucy-san. Should I tell you the details?" They were walking to the Guard's Base. "Okay, might as well."

 **Two years ago, in Youkai Mountain…**

"Phew… That's the last of them, Momiji-san." Looking at youkai bodies laid in the ground, Rozie sheathes her Lance Rapier. The tengu village sent a squad of Wolf Guard to stop a group of savage youkai that considered as a threat. Momiji is leading the said squad, and she decides to bring Rozie as well, considering her satisfying training result and progress. "Good. We should come back to report the elders… Wait, what's wrong?" To her surprise, Rozie unsheathes her weapon again.

"I just sensed a stronger presence than the savages. It's too familiar to the point even my instincts says so." Reminded with what Yukari said when Rozie first 'dropped' to Gensokyo, Momiji instantly knew what that means. 'That stray cat… I don't know why that shikigami couldn't keep her eyes to her… Either way, it won't be good.' She decides to let Rozie take care of the said cat. "Be careful, then. She's not a pushover, even when her master is away."

With Momiji and the Wolf Guards went back to the village, Rozie is the only one remains to watch the place. Tightening her grips on Lance Rapier, she continues to trace the said presence, until suddenly something charges to her direction. "!" Without wasting time, she jumps away to avoid the attack. '... It seems that attack is a lot faster than I thought.' Sure enough, her clothes were torn slightly, precisely on the left sleeves.

The said presence then charges again. But Rozie now able to trace its movement and hits it. "Kyan!" What surprises her is the said presence turns out to be Chen, just like what Momiji said before. 'Momiji-san is right… She's quite a brute cat.' Without wasting time, she continues to deflect any attacks onwards, and finally able to drive her away. 'Good thing one of my inherited skills allows me to _trace any presence once they made physical contact_ with me… I better report back.'

 **Present Day**

"Wait, what?! You actually faced Chen?!" Lucy is very surprised. She didn't expect a literal fight between dog and cat takes place in Gensokyo two years ago. (Literal, since Rozie is a dachshund youkai, and Chen is a nekomata) "Yes. She's quite fast, and I'd say she's slightly slower than Wilder-san that time. But by now, I'm sure she becomes faster. Does it help?" Lucy thinks for a minute before remembering yesterday morning, when she looks at Yasei's Challenge Agenda.

"Thanks, Rozie. I'm sure Wild-kun would find this info useful. Now, shouldn't we go meet him? He's already inside." Lucy motions Rozie to follow her entering Human Village Guard's base. Just when they are about to enter, the post guard stops them. "Hold it, we can't allow a youkai to enter without a good reason." Rozie is about to be angered by that, but Lucy stops her before it's too late. "Remember what I told you before? Wait here." She then speaks to the post guard. "Our friend has promised to teach her basic swordsmanship, and we are given shelter here by Keine Kamishirasawa, thanks to him. We are informed that he's already inside."

The post guard fell silent for a moment. His expression states that he somehow has an idea of who the described person is. But it didn't faze him for long. "Then you two better wait here. I'll check if your friend is really here." And to both Lucy and Rozie's surprise, he produces a WT. "Hiroshi-san, a woman with an animal youkai asks for your permission to enter." It didn't take too long for the reply to come. "Then let them in. They are the friends of the tournament champion, Thesda-san and Rozie."

Needless to say, he is surprised. "Wait, Hiroshi-san, then who will watch the youkai?" The reply comes in a different voice. "I'll do it. I'm the one who invite them. You have my word as the tournament champion." Then it returns to Hiroshi's voice again. "It's just as he said. Before you ask, I'm the one who give them access. As for Rozie, she only can enter when Thesda-san comes here as well. She, along with Wilder, the champion, is two of the four that I grant permanent access to this base."

The post guard silently nods. "Alright, I'll inform them." Hesitantly, he tells them that they are allowed to enter. And as expected, both Yasei and Hiroshi waiting in the inside. "It must be very hard to go past the security. I can't say I blame them, though. With recent incident, that's to be expected." Hiroshi explains the reason for the tightened security in the front gate. "Right, and not to mention the village economy almost collapsed... Thank god I decided to return most of the prize to the village. It's as if something is about to happen, I tell you."

Just as he done said that, Yasei readies his Iron Metric Sword. "That aside, we might be able to rest easy, but this incident won't solve itself, don't you agree Rozie?" The dachshund youkai almost surprised with his stance, but found out the signal. She then readies her Lance Rapier. "Indeed, and what we can do is assist them with what we can do best." Lucy is surprised at first, but she decides to not interfere. 'Wild-kun already managed to beat few elite youkai, and even became the tournament champion. In the other hand, Rozie is trained by the tengus. Four years, at that... Meanwhile my only forte is long range assist... I think I need to ask some pointers from him later.'

While Yasei and Rozie faces each other in the base, let's see what the rest of the party do for this day. According to the info, they can rest for now, but the mission will be resumed tomorrow.

"I didn't expect you to come here, Arcluz. Are you sure about this?" Hotaru is talking with Arcluz regarding his condition. "Don't worry about me. I might consider this as blessing from God to improve my skills. Besides, we already listed as his party member." "Right, and what we can do now is to prepare for tomorrow." Vaati suddenly appears, interrupts both of them. "Speaking about it, where did you went last night, Vaati? I didn't see you after the dismissal." Hotaru is reminded about the ending of the second day. "About that, I was in Lucy's house. Apparently, Yasei managed to ask Keine for another shelter, which now occupied by both her and Rozie. What I didn't expect is, Sanae will assist us for the rest of the mission."

That manages to make Hotaru and Arcluz surprised. Noticing it, Vaati retells what happens this dawn. "Let me update you regarding this."

 **Dawn time, in Lucy's house...**

"So, here's what we must do for today." Yasei leads the briefing of the day. (Briefing, hmm...) Remember that he is already assigned as the leader, albeit in unfavorable event, such as this incident. "All of us should either recover or improve ourselves. This is extremely important." Before he can resume, Sanae interrupts. "But, Yasei, you can't let yourself be held back _by common sense_ here!" Silence for few seconds. "Really? Is that the only reason you interrupt, Sanae? I do admit that, but at least _use some logic_. Staying awake two days in a row isn't good for health, and not all of us are able to do such feat."

Lucy connects with her opinion. "Technically, both I and Vaati joins last night, but we both agree with him. He also took the case of insomnia in consideration, hence the part that says self-improvement." In response, Vaati nods.

"Then, proceed to the next step of the plan. From the data I gather, there will be a concert two days in a row, starting tomorrow. We will go there, just like yesterday. And when they comes, we need your help here, Sanae." The said shrine maiden got surprised by that. "Wait, why me?" Yasei explains the reason. "Because, only _miracle_ that can prevent us from being the victim of 'Perfect Possession'. Truth to be told, the village economy is declining, and we must take back the money stolen by Yorigami sisters when they busy fighting whoever comes."

Again, silence for few seconds.

"I know it isn't right, but please note that the villagers will most likely come to see the concerts. And here's my plan. On this Spell Card, Financial Ruin "Pluck Pigeon", we will take half of the fallen moneys. Like Ian Fleming once wrote in Goldfinger, 'Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, three times is an enemy action.' By the time they notice however, it will be too late, since we already completed restoring the village's economy. That's all I could say for now."

Vaati seems to notice the loophole of the plan, but she decides to not push it. "Got it. So we must take back the moneys from them and return it to the village, right? Then it's only right for us to train ourselves. Most likely they won't react nicely even on the first phase."

That makes Sanae excited. "Wow, so we act like Robin Hood now, except this time, it's the true Robin Hood who respects hard work." Nearly everyone is confused by that statement. (Trust me, they really did. Even I confused, too.) Once it calms down, Yasei decides to give the plan a code name. "Then, let's call this Robin Hood Plan." (For real, Yasei-kun?)

 **Present Day**

"In this case, Hotaru, your tables will play a very important role. Surely you know where this went. And as for you, Arcluz, try not to get hit too much. Your role here will be as important." Both of them responds with a nod. "Got it. Oh, I almost forgot, where's Yasei?"

Around the same time, in Human Village Guard's Base...

Yasei and Rozie already take few blows since the start of the fight. Both of them now are slightly fatigued. "Phew... Who would thought that you can trace me once I hit you, Rozie..." Rozie responds to Yasei's compliment with one of her own. "You too, Wilder-san. Your speed is as par as someone I faced back then." Lucy is surprised as she heard that, but Yasei quickly notices it. "I see... There's only one active nekomata that is well-known here. Don't you think this is enough?" Both of them sheathes their weapon back. (In Yasei's case, putting it in his socket)

"That should do for now. I think it's about time to test this new ability of mine." Both Lucy and Rozie are stunned as they hear that. 'New ability...?' Understandable, considering Lucy and the others are blocked by a barrier when Reimu test Yasei, and Rozie only came out last night. "Hiroshi, I need your help for this special training." The said guard leader nods and guides him to the sparring room.

"I guess that means we also need to do our best as well, Lucy-san. We're listed as the party members, after all." Looking at Rozie for quite a long time, Lucy is reminded about how much Gensokyo's environment changes her in these years, and as she about to enter some harsh memories, she shook her head. "Are you alright?" Here, her former pet, now a dear friend of her, Rozie, is worried about her condition. That makes Lucy come to a conclusion. "I'm fine. And you're right. We can't let ourselves burden Wild-kun anymore."

Meanwhile in Moriya Shrine...

"It's quite unexpected for you to asking for a special training, Sanae... I suppose it's because your friend?" Noticing an unusual attitude from the said shrine maiden, Kanako seems interested about what makes her like that. "You could say it like that, Kanako-sama... This time, it will be different, since I won't go alone. I just came back from the village last night. Speaking about which, that reminds me... Can we do that training with balls again? I won't complain now." That makes Kanako grins. "So you're ready for it now..."

Back to Human Village...

Hotaru, along with Vaati and Arcluz are searching for Yasei when they saw Lucy and Rozie came out from the Guards' Base. Then the former asks. "Oh, Lucy. Did you see Yasei?" Lucy nods and explains that Yasei has been in the Guards' Base after that briefing. "And I guess that you and Arcluz also get informed as well... by Vaati, indeed..." Everyone else laughs as Lucy frowns.

"So, how did it go? Is Rozie adapting well?" It's Vaati's turn to ask. "Yeah, and she's even able to fight on par with Wild-kun. I suppose that training she get from the Tengus does help..." Arcluz nodding his head while Hotaru is confused. "What does that mean, Arcluz? It seems like you already know about it." Silent for a moment... "Well, I've been there before. The Tengu Village, I mean. You probably didn't know, but I came a month after Wicked Star Incident. Probably because the close relation with my religion, or something like that. Anyway, that happens when I still had the divine powers that God gave me. But I think it's better if we wait until they done their job on the base. I'll tell you when they are with us."

Sparring room in Human Village Guards' Base...

Few shurikens and kunais is in the floor, and oddly enough, none of them pierced it. "So, did you finally get a grip of your power, Wilder?" Panting heavily, Yasei nods and raises his right thumb. "Thanks. It was harder than I thought to finally able to use it consciously. But now it shouldn't be a problem. I suppose we can conclude this for today. I'm sure everyone else are waiting outside." After picking up the ninja projectiles, they went outside.

Around the same time in Moriya Shrine...

Many balls scattered on the ground of Moriya Shrine, and the shrine maiden finally completes her training. "That friend of yours really rub you with some of his good traits... Look like you can take care of yourself from now on." Satisfied with the result, Kanako nods, approving Sanae's participation. The latter bows, giving thanks to her patron goddess. "It's all thanks to you, Kanako-sama. I apologize for my lack of vigor last time. This time, I'll make sure to help them resolve the incident."

AN : Note for you readers, this is only a part of this chapter, meaning I haven't finished this yet. But I couldn't let it hidden forever, so I'll let you read this and give me a review so I can read it for more improvement. See, it isn't as easy as you think, and that's why I need your help. That's all and wait until this chapter completed.

PS : Actually, one of the OC listed here, Hotaru, is an alias of Bluyidark. Remember Chapter 4? And Bluyidark will have her birthday this month. To be honest, I already have a surprise waiting. Note this date : February 26th. I'll let you know when I'm ready to deliver it, and post the link to my DeviantArt account (which isn't grand, but at least, this will help me for that surprise.)


End file.
